Veers' Valkyrie
by Field Commander Valkyrie
Summary: Set just before ESB, General Maximilian Veers tracks down a long lost soldier he met at Carida, wanting to form a new Special Forces squad. But will Veers' honor and duty prevent Imperial Army Captain Celestina Comjanjer from doing her duty?


Disclaimer: This story was written for fun and not for profit. "Celestina Comjanjer" is property of the author of this story. I understand that "General Veers", "Hoth" and etc. are products and property of the great George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. Please, Mr. Lucas, don't sue me! Enjoy the story, everyone!

The Coruscant night was cold as a female officer walked down the street to the bar. The bar was packed with Imperial officers as a Celestina Comjanjer made her way inside. Comjanjer, dressed in her gray green deck uniform, pushed past a group of off-duty TIE pilots who were singing off-key to the Navy's anthem. Comjanjer, who was also off-duty, was on leave for 24-hours to transfer under a new commander. She had transferred from the Outer Rim under Grand Admiral Thrawn to the Death Squadron's ground forces under General Maximilian Veers. She was going to formally meet Major Ryder, her direct commander, here at the bar, before reporting for duty on board the _Avenger_. She scanned the room, like a hunter searching for her pray, and noticed that there were several higher ranking officers at a table in the corner. She quickly made her way over to the group.

"Captain! Captain! Over here!" a portly man stood from the table and waved her over. She zeroed in on his rank, major. She nodded to him, indicating that she had seen him. She arrived at the table and saluted to the Major and the other officers. They nodded in reply; acknowledging her.

"Major Ryder? I'm Captain Comjanjer, reporting in to your command, sir," she stated. Ryder chuckled, and exchanged glances with the others. Ryder indicated to the chair at the table for her to sit. She did and Ryder sat next to her.

"Celestina, isn't it?" she nodded. "Celestina, let me introduce some of my friends and superiors," Ryder placed his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered. "This is Colonel Ryche, Captain Piett, General Veers, and Captain Needa." Veers inclined his head respectfully. Piett extended his hand as did Needa and Ryche.

She shook their hands firmly, "it's an honor to be a part of your special forces, General." Ryder moved his hand lower to her back. She swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable. Veers noted her discomfort before he spoke.

"Well, Captain, the Death Squadron's Special Forces are made up of the finest soldiers the Empire has to offer. Please, tell me about yourself," she straightened up and was about to speak but Ryder waved off Veers' question.

"Come now, General, she will suffer under your scrutiny in due time." Comjanjer just shook her head. Piett and Needa looked quizzically at Ryder. "Let's get around of whiskey!" Ryder boomed. She wasn't much for drinking, but one round was fine. Ryder strolled over to the packed bar, leaving Comjanjer with the others. She let out a sigh.

"General, in answer to your previous question, I graduated at the top of my class at Carida and I'm still the only woman to pass your AT-AT Commander course, sir." She straightened up to the high command. Veers rested his elbows on the table and his piercing gray eyes studied her intently.

"Ah yes, Captain, I remember that day very well. Many wanted you to fail out; I wanted to see what you could do. I had your scenario altered so no one could successfully pass. Then again, you finished it quickly and not one loss of Imperial life." Veers' stern features soften slightly, "well, Captain, eight years later, I still lay awake at night pondering how you catastrophically defeated and passed a guaranteed failure scenario. Your datachip, Captain," Veers stated coldly. She reached into her tunic and produced her datachip. Veers gently removed it from her palm and inserted it into his datapad. Almost instantly, his datapad screen filled with her profile and her service record. Ryche glanced over it as well, interested. She sat still as Veers' features remained neutral and stern.

"Sir, you can't allow Ryder to take her," Ryche said almost instantly. Veers continued to read her record, ignoring Ryche. "The _Avenger_'s not going to be able to sustain a woman commander." Needa shook his head and peered over at Comjanjer apologetically. She smirked.

"She's right here, Colonel," Veers said irritated.

"My apologies, Captain," Ryche added sheepishly. Veers glanced up quickly.

"Imperial Army Cross, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. We took fire from a few rebel gunships on Dantooine and needless to say, we took over the situation pretty quickly, sir." Comjanjer remained still and saw few smiles emanate from Veers, Ryche, Piett and Needa.

"Well done, Captain," Veers replied. Satisfied, he typed up a few notes and closed the datapad. Ryder returned with the drinks. He handed Comjanjer the first drink and handed out the rest. She smiled in gratitude and held her tiny glass in her hand, unsure to take a sip or wait. Everyone stood up.

Ryder raised his glass, "long live the Empire!" he toasted.

"Long live the Empire!" was shouted from the rest as everyone clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. She coughed, fighting the down the bitter, burning liquid. Ryder brought her glass to her lips and had her finish the amber-colored drink. She felt weird. Ryder kept her close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She shifted away from him slightly and she cringed at his proximity. Veers and Piett noticed Ryder's closeness to her and her quickening unease. She looked over at him trying to shake the feeling of intense dizziness and loss of stability. She gripped the table and looked around in a daze trying to gather her bearings. Comjanjer's mind raced trying to figure out what was happening to her. Ryder sensed her reaction to the drink and held her closer to him. She looked down at her empty glass and saw a faint residue on the inside of the glass._ You've been drugged!_ Her mind said. She dropped her glass and it fell on the table with a muffled clack. Veers, Ryche, Piett and Needa looked at her surprised. She shook her head, trying to clear the haze in her mind to formulate the words, as panic quickly filled her eyes.

"I…I…need to leave. Busy day tomorrow, gentlemen," she slurred slowly.

Ryder laughed nervously, "well, someone can't hold her liquor! I'll take her to her shuttle. You know, to make sure she's okay."

"I'll accompany you, Captain," Veers stated as he stood.

"General, I've got it. I'll be back in a few." Ryder gripped her wrist and led her towards the entrance. Veers watched after Comjanjer and Ryder as they made their way to the entrance of the bar.

"That was weird," Ryche said, breaking the awkward silence.

Veers nodded and shot to his feet. "Firmus and Lyzt come with me." Piett and Ryche stood up quickly. Veers plucked up her glass and saw a filmy residue on the sides of the glass. He gazed at the entrance and quickly headed towards the door.

Comjanjer staggered down the street as Ryder pulled her along until he reached a dark alleyway. She struggled against his grip as he led her down the dark alley.

"That was a lot quicker than I thought!" He threw her up against the wall and pressed his body against her, pinning her. She tried to fight him off of her as he began to tear at her uniform shirt. She was able to free one of her arms and started to weakly punch Ryder in his face before he slapped her. Her head went to the side as she struggled to maintain consciousness, "now, be a good soldier and let your commander take charge!" he snarled. He began to roughly kiss her. She tried to withdraw away from him as he grabbed her head and held her in place.

"No..! This…is…wrong! Stop…!" She brought her knee up, slamming it into his crotch, as he let out a yelp. He momentarily released her, when he buckled over in pain. She quickly staggered down the alley, heading for the busy street, as he regained composure and sprinted after her. Comjanjer rounded the corner and started to feel really dizzy. She slowed down and looked over her shoulder and saw Ryder rounding the corner, his weathered face was bright red with anger. She turned and began to stagger back towards the bar, continuously looking over her shoulder, checking the distance between her and Ryder. As she turned to look straight ahead, she staggered into the muscular chest of Veers. She looked up as Veers closed his arms around her.

"You're safe now," Veers soothed quietly. She shut her eyes, feeling safe in his arms and she was too exhausted to move. Ryder caught up to her and his face, once full of rage, now was in shock as Veers glared at him. Piett and Ryche flanked Ryder and confined him. "Having to drug women to get lucky, Jeth?" Ryder lunged at Veers against the holds of Piett and Ryche.

"At least I get women, General! You haven't moved on from your dead wife's ghost!" Ryder hissed as Veers' arms tightened a little too harshly on Comjanjer. Piett and Ryche threw Ryder to the ground as Needa appeared with a squad of stormtroopers.

"Well, Jeth, at least you'll be stripped of your command!" The stormtroopers gathered him up and bound his wrists behind him. "Take him away!" Veers commanded still holding Comjanjer to him.

"Celestina, until next time," Ryder sneered. The stormtroopers roughly spurred him to walk. She pulled herself away from Veers and smiled at Ryder. Ryder stopped and puckered up. She turned and cocked her fist back and punched Ryder in the face with all her strength. A few stormtroopers laughed as did, Piett, Needa, and Ryche. Chuckling, Veers quickly held her again as Ryder staggered backwards, his nose bleeding profusely, and tears welling in his eyes.

"That's for hitting me!" she spat. Ryder gazed at her in disbelief. She kicked him in the crotch again and he buckled over, "and that's for trying to touch me!" Veers held her back.

"He'll stand trial for his crimes!" Veers whispered into her ear.

"Enough!" Ryder pleaded as he was yanked to his feet and marched on. Comjanjer sighed relieved that Ryder was going to prison. She straightened her uniform top and lurched uncontrollably towards the side of the building. She expelled her stomach contents. Veers held her upright and brushed her hair back away from her face. Veers pulled out a monogramed handkerchief and handed it to her after a few minutes. She wiped her mouth and leaned back, feeling worse than ever. Piett handed her some water and she gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you so much!" she replied to Piett's offering. "I'm so sorry, General. Not very lady-like," Comjanjer gazed up at Veers. Comjanjer swayed slightly. Veers smirked as he offered her his arm and began to walk down the street. Piett, Needa and Ryche followed behind them.

"Well, Captain, it was definitely unique. I did enjoy the humiliation you served to Ryder." Veers glanced humorously down to her, "it's been long overdue." She smiled.

"What happens now, sir?"

"You've been transferred under my direct command," Veers stated quietly. "I've had all of your personal effects moved from the _Avenger_ to the _Executor_."

"Thank you, sir," she murmured. "I think it's best if I retire for the evening. My leave is up at 0700 hours." Comjanjer rubbed her forehead trying to maintain consciousness. She was still dealing with the drug effects. Veers noted her struggle as she leaned on him more.

"Captain, you're leave is extended to when the _Executor_ deploys the day after tomorrow." Comjanjer nodded. "Gentlemen, I bid you a good evening. Thank you for your help."

It was midmorning and the light streamed in from the window. Comjanjer laid asleep in a black tank top and loose Imperial-issued Army physical training shorts. Her eyes fluttered open and she stirred slightly. She glanced towards the window, trying to take in her unfamiliar surroundings, and quickly shielded her eyes from the bright sunshine. She let out a groan as she turned over and took in the pristine, minimally decorated room. Her head throbbed faintly as she stood up from the bed and headed to the refresher. She gazed at herself in the mirror and noticed slight bruising around her left cheek where she had been hit the night before. She headed out of the bedroom and into the living area. She quietly made her way down the hall, smelling freshly brewed coffee and she headed to the kitchen. She found a mug set next to the coffee carafe and poured herself a mug. She took a few sips and glanced around the living area and saw her uniform jacket slung on the sofa, with her boots freshly polished on the floor next to her jacket. She followed the hallway that led to another room, where the door was ajar. She reached the door and gently knocked.

"Enter," said an authoritative voice. She pushed open the door and saw Veers sitting at his desk reading his datapad. She walked up to his desk and remained standing, unsure if she should just sit down. Veers looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Have a seat, Captain," She sat down in the chair across from him. He rested his elbows on his desk and looked intently at her. "I trust you slept well?"

"Thank you, sir. I did. Please, call me Celestina, General," she returned his smile and took a sip from her mug.

"Alright, Celestina," he said smoothly, as he sampled her name. "I've had your uniform cleaned and ready to go. I hope you don't mind," he took a sip from his coffee and set it back down. She noticed he was a sip away from the bottom of his mug.

"Let me get you some more!" She went ahead and got up and grabbed his mug and left the room. He looked at her dumbfounded. A minute later, she returned with his mug and set it before him and sat back down.

"Ah, thanks, Captain. I mean Celestina, but I'm capable of getting my own coffee."

"Sir, it's my pleasure. Again, thank you for your hospitality and for coming to my aide." Veers went serious.

"I'm sorry that you were even in that position with Ryder. But the good news is: he was found dead in his cell this morning. Never in my life have I seen a person keep their wits about them after being drugged. Again, I find you very intriguing." She chuckled. "I should have walked you out myself. It didn't occur to me that you had been drugged until after you had left and I saw the residue on your glass." Comjanjer smiled sullenly, thanking the stars that it hadn't gotten worse.

"Thanks, General. I knew something was wrong when I began feeling weird," she took another sip from her coffee.

"Please, we are off duty, call me Maximilian. And I took the liberty to pull this from the Archives." Veers opened his holocron and pressed play. Several images appeared; all showing different angles of an AT-AT lumbering on. One angle was of her piloting the behemoth into a simulated combat scenario, another angle was of the view facing out of the cockpit. She watched intently. She remembered the scenario well. Her instructor had gotten up and left without saying a word. She piloted the walker towards the 'know' Rebel base. Comjanjer heard her voice calling in for engagement approval. Her radio crackled and Veers' voice approved her request. The scene changed before her quickly. Six Rebel snubfighters appeared from her two o'clock and they began their strafing runs on her walker. She pulled the shield power from the aft and brought them full power to the front. She slowed her walker and fired at the snubfighters that had started another strafing run on her. She quickly blasted each fighter into oblivion as she reached the rebel generator. She fired at that and deployed her ground forces quickly. The images disappeared and Veers looked over at her. "I heard a rumor that you had died in a skirmish under Thrawn's command. You still have the best record. I pulled your records, after you past out last night, and studied your tactics on the Dantooine conflict. Very impressive," she shyly smiled.

"Forgive me for asking, why did you bring me back here and did we…?" she coughed nervously. Veers chuckled gently.

"You didn't have assigned quarters yet on the _Executor_. And an answer to your second question, no, we didn't. I like my women conscious and wanting a meaningful relationship. I don't take advantage." She let out a deep breath. "Plus, I slept on the couch."

"I didn't mean to offend you, General," she replied quickly. "I was trying to fill in the blanks. You're a gentleman, sir," she added. He grinned. "When does our leave end?"

"Tomorrow at 0900 hours. You'll be staying with me again tonight," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Maximilian," she murmured. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Comjanjer had stepped into the refresher and showered quickly. She changed into her uniform and left the apartment. Comjanjer and Veers had conversed about her career, his career and her new position. Comjanjer smiled as she left, pleased with her new unit. Grand Admiral Thrawn had taken good care of her on the_ Chimaera_.

Veers got up from his desk and stretched. He had finished all of his duties, from Comjanjer's transfer to Ryder's crime and his death. Comjanjer had gone out to pick up her new uniforms and buy some personal effects. He went to the kitchen and found that all of the dishes had been washed and put up as he placed his dirty mug in the sink. He smiled as he headed for the bedroom. His bed had been made and he stripped down and stepped into the 'fresher. He showered and wrapped a towel around himself and made his way out to the bedroom. He pulled out his uniform and dressed quickly. Comjanjer had been out for about four hours and was due back at any time. He shrugged on his boots and pulled his service blaster and started to clean it. He liked being impeccable by the uniform standards. He put his soldier's duty before anything else. Comjanjer was by the book as well. He had studied her record and ran through the Archives pulling up footage of her battles and training she had completed.

He put his holocron on the table and popped in another holovid of Comjanjer. The image materialized of Comjanjer and she was dressed in her gray-green deck uniform. She was standing straight and unsmiling as his image materialized in front of hers. Veers' voice filled the living area. "Lieutenant Comjanjer, it's my honor to receive you into the brotherhood, er, the elite ranks of the All-Terrain, Armored Transport commanders. May you serve us well." Veers pulled a durasteel pin, depicting a durasteel helmet with two crossed swords behind it. He brought it to her left chest, hesitated for a few seconds, debating whether to pin her or to hand it to her. He pinned it to her chest, carefully.

"That was my favorite part," a voice said behind Veers. Veers turned quickly around, bring the blaster with him. Comjanjer stood smiling in the entryway. Veers lowered the blaster and placed it on the table as he stood to greet her. "You were a little nervous pinning me." Veers nodded sheepishly.

"I was trying to figure out how not to stab you and not look like I was trying to feel you up!" Comjanjer laughed. Veers smirked as he reached for her stack of uniforms. She handed him a wrapped gift as he piled her uniforms in his arms. He gazed at her and she flashed him a shy smile before taking the piled uniforms from him and headed to the sleeping area.

"Please, open it!" she stated as she walked into the bedroom and setting down her uniforms. He stood there holding the gift, surprise crossing his face. Veers carefully opened the gift, pulling off the lid and looking into the box. Comjanjer stood by him, relishing his surprised expression. Veers pulled out the item and held it in his hand. It was a black, dewback leather holster with the Imperial emblem carved on the holster itself with the AT-AT commander emblem next to it. "Do you like it?"

"I do indeed. But why?" Veers remained dumbfounded.

"I'm glad you do. It's a little 'thank you' for last night. You've been good to me thus far, General." She smiled and picked up her new durasteel helmet. Veers fastened the new holster to his uniform and dropped his blaster into it. He stood in front of the mirror, examining his new uniform article. He was very pleased with the holster.

"Celestina, I wish I could have prevented the whole situation," Veers murmured. She approached him and stood confidently by his side. She handed him another wrapped box and quickly pulled his blaster from the holster. He reached for her arm to stop her, but she was quicker.

"General, if last night hadn't happened, he would have been successful today on board the _Avenger_. I rather have had last night's situation," she said quietly. Veers regarded her for a moment, contemplating what she had said. Veers leaned over to her and cupped her chin. She stiffened. He turned her head gently, looking at the bruising on her cheek. He gently brushed his thumb along her cheek. Her breathing hitched, relishing his touch. He felt her body arc towards him. Veers, pleased with her response, smiled coolly as he resisted the urge to kiss her.

"I rather you hadn't been through any situation. In fact, I rather you and I could have met by ourselves last night. I had spent years tracking you down. I wanted you in my ranks since that day I pinned you. Then I heard that nasty rumor of your untimely death," he smiled somberly. She noticed that he had stepped closer to her and that he still held her chin. "Did Thrawn take care of you?" she nodded.

"He did. Thrawn respects me and my decisions. Although, he wasn't too happy that I was transferred to the Death Squadron," she whispered. Veers smiled arrogantly. "General, please, open your other gift." Veers reluctantly released her and stared down at the decorated box. She set her helmet and his blaster on the table. He carefully opened it and pulled a blaster from the box. He looked at her amazed. She smiled. He turned the weapon over and noticed the custom durasteel grips. It had the AT-AT Commander emblem with his rank etched on one grip and had his last name and the Imperial logo on the other grip. He slung it into his holster and he marveled at his new side arm.

"Thank you, Celestina. It's one of the best gifts I've ever been given. You shouldn't have spent your pay on me. Any man would have protected you from harm." Veers replied still awestruck. She handed him his other blaster.

"You're welcome. It was nothing. And obviously not any man would have done what you have done." Veers pulled the blaster and felt the grips and pointed the blaster at the ceiling. He was getting the feel of the weapon. He holstered his new weapon, satisfied and unfastened the holster belt and slung it on the couch. He placed the other blaster on the table.

She observed him as she started to pack up her new durasteel armor and helmet. He made his way over to the table and watched her triage her personal effects. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace and she melted into him, willingly. She gazed up him, taken off guard by his affection. Veers bent his head and kissed her softly. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, returning the kiss. Veers broke off the kiss and ran the back of his fingers along her jaw. She savored his touch.

"I've wanted to kiss you the day you beat my scenario." Veers commented. She chuckled. She remembered the longing look he gave her when she was pinned by him. "But I knew that I was in love with you, was the first night at Carida. The night you stood out in the parade grounds in your thin black tank top and PT shorts, answering my stupid questions while shivering slightly. I was blown away by your beauty. You stood tall and proud, your dark hair braided over your shoulder. I saw the determination in your dark eyes, the confident way you carried yourself in front of the commandants and the eagerness to be challenged. I was kept informed of your progress. I knew your strengths and your abilities. But you were also a mystery to me. I had to know you."

**Carida, Eight Years Prior**:

She remembered the first day of the Academy, when she and the rest of the cadets had been woken up at midnight and were forced out of the barracks with smoke grenades. Veers and several other commandants watched on in amusement as the cadets scrambled over to the parade grounds, clutching their throats and gasping. A few of the cadets had covered their mouths and noses with loose clothing. Comjanjer was one of them. Several stormtroopers descended on the group of cadets as they lined them up in rows, shouting commands as the officers shouted orders over the commands. Comjanjer stood at attention as two officers got into her face and yelled various conflicting commands at her. She did what the senior officer ordered first and then the other officer's commands second. A few panicked recruits broke ranks, unable to mentally handle the stress and chaos. They were quickly rounded up and sent away. Comjanjer scanned the other recruits in line determining how many other females were with her. She counted two others, and one of the two had just broken rank.

Comjanjer stood slightly shivering on the parade grounds as the commandants inspected their recruits. Veers and two other officers inspected her row and stopped directly in front of her. Comjanjer remained at attention as Veers looked her over. He was a Colonel then. "What is your name, cadet?" Veers asked coolly.

"Cadet Comjanjer, sir!" she replied. Veers smiled menacingly.

"Cadet Comjanjer, I see that there is you and one other female left. Do you think you can make it to day two?"

"Yes, Colonel, sir!"

"Cadet Comjanjer, what do you hope to accomplish here at Carida? The Imperial Navy is a _better_ place for women. I've only seen one female pass the Academy and that was dead last." Comjanjer chanced a glance at Veers. Veers was caught off guard briefly but recovered as quickly as it had happened.

"Sir, I will graduate this Academy as first in the class and graduate as a pinned AT-AT Commander, sir. The Army is more of a challenge than the Navy, Colonel!" she stated. Veers nodded in approval as the other officers laughed. A few of the recruits sniggered as Comjanjer remained silent.

"That, Cadet Comjanjer, sounds awfully ambitious. I've never had a female make it to or let alone through the AT-AT course. They never survive after week one. If they do, they don't show promise to earn an appointment to attend the program. Good luck, my dear, I do like your enthusiasm."

"Thank you, sir!" Veers studied her once more before moving down the line. Comjanjer knew he would see her abilities in the coming weeks and she knew that she had marked herself as the one to beat.

Comjanjer and the other remaining recruits by week six had been torn down and built back up and molded into the ideal Imperial soldier. The other female recruit had hung in there until week four, before jumping up in a live fire scenario. She was killed immediately. Comjanjer soldiered on and earn some respect from a few of the stormtrooper instructors and a few officers. Comjanjer had been 'promoted' to Cadet Platoon Leader. By the end of the week twelve, she was getting her training gear on in her barracks, when a captain entered holding a datacard. "Cadet Comjanjer, you are to report to Colonel Veers' office immediately," the captain handed her the datacard. "Please pack up your gear and vacate the barracks. You're being reassigned." The captain turned and left. Comjanjer pulled off her gear and threw on her cadet deck uniform and packed up her personal effects quickly. She only had one bag of personal effects and a bag with her training gear. She headed quickly to Veers' office and reported. Veers called her in. She entered his office and he stood to greet her. That had caught Comjanjer off-guard; he treated her like an equal.

"Cadet Comjanjer! It's so good to see you again! You have ruffled lots of feathers with your determination to be here," Veers motioned for her to sit and she did. "I want to offer you an appointment to be the first woman in the AT-AT Commanders course. Are you still interested?"

"Yes, Colonel, I am."

"Good. You need to report to Captain Zisk in twenty minutes for orientation. Leave your gear; I'll take care of it. I must warn you, though. This will be the hardest mind game you'll ever have to play. Of the ten recruits appointed, only two pass. I believe you'll be fine. Just keep your enthusiasm and stay on your toes for the next few weeks. Dismissed!" Veers stood as did Comjanjer and Comjanjer extended her hand to him. Veers shook it. Comjanjer left her gear and was heading for his door to leave, "oh, Cadet Comjanjer," she turned to face him. "Don't disappoint me."

"I won't, sir."

During the next few weeks, Comjanjer got very little sleep as the AT-AT instructors played their games. Two appointees quit the second day of the course and three others quit by week two. Now only five remained. Her assigned instructor made it a point to tell her how little he thought of her on a daily basis. "Comjanjer, how can you possibly know about tactics? You are nothing! I don't know what the Colonel sees in you, but it's just a matter of time before you fail!" Comjanjer just ignored it. Comjanjer listened to his sarcastic berating from four in the morning to eleven at night. Her instructor did allow her to make decisions and strategies as the weeks drug on by. Comjanjer knew that small independence was a form of respect from her instructor.

She hardly saw Veers during her training. A few days before her final scenario, the instructors had the appointees to do individual lectures about the use of AT-ATs and combat tactics with ground troops. She stayed up all night preparing her lecture and her holoslides. The next day, she gave her lecture giving the pros and cons of the AT-ATs in combat with ground troops and used the slides she had prepared. When the lights came on after her lecture, Veers had been sitting in the back of the room, taking notes on his datapad. Veers looked at her and nodded approvingly. She sat down at her desk, waiting for her critique, but none came. The next appointee was called to go with his lecture. Veers and the other instructors had moved seats and sat in the row behind Comjanjer. Comjanjer shifted slightly in her seat, feeling a little nervous. Comjanjer could hear the faint tapping of keys as the instructors typed their comments on their datapads.

Veers leaned in and whispered, "That's a very interesting theory, cadet. May I have your datachip with your lecture and holos?" Comjanjer fished the chip out of her breast pocket. She turned and handed the chip to Veers. Veers flashed her a smile, taking the chip from her, inserting it into his datapad and made a few quick key strokes. She turned back around and continued to watch the presentation. Several hours passed, as the last appointee finished his presentation. Comjanjer straightened up in her seat as the instructors and Veers stood up and the filed to the front. Comjanjer and the four other appointees stood up at attention.

"Listen up! There are only five of you that have made it to this point. After I read the results of each Cadet's presentation, there will only be three of you left." Veers stated coolly. "Starting with the first presentation, Cadet Comjanjer," Comjanjer stepped forward, "well done. You've exceeded our expectations. Start preparing for your final." Comjanjer bowed her head respectfully and stepped back. Veers called each remaining cadet forward and gave them their results.

Comjanjer entered the cockpit of the walker and began the checklist preparing for the scenario. Her instructor entered the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's chair, with his datapad open and he was typing away. She keyed her comlink and request clearance to start. She started up the walker and pulled away from the elevated dock. The instructor got up and left the cockpit and closed the door behind him. She continued to push the walker forward and dropped down her electrorangefinder. She observed the generators in the distance. Immediately, a shrill alarm started to blare in the cockpit. Comjanjer quickly glanced at the monitor and read the data that filled the screen; Rebel fighters in bound. Comjanjer keyed her comlink, "Control, this is Valkyrie 1."

"Valkyrie 1, go ahead."

"Control, Valkyrie 1, requesting to engage enemy fighters."

"Valkyrie 1, request granted."

Comjanjer manned the controls as the fighters started their strafing run on her. She flipped a lever back towards her and the walker slowed. She pushed up a few switches bringing the shields from the aft of the walker to full front. She knew the fighters would have flown past before they could fire at the walker's backside. She fired the walker's cannons at the first three snubfighters. She blasted two out of the sky and crippled the third fighter, sending it into a steep dive into the ground. The next three fighters had already started their strafing run. The cockpit flashed as the fighters fired at her walker. She swung the walker's head up and fired the cannon into the underbellies of the fighters. The second fighter exploded, debris raining down around her walker. The remaining two fighters were flying by her as to line up their next run. She fired again, striking the third fighter and sent it into some trees. The last fighter flew right at her cockpit. She knew that she needed to bring that fighter down quickly. She fired continuously at the suicidal fighter. Her blaster fire ripped of the port wings, causing the fighter to jerk suddenly to the starboard side and dip into a spiral dive into the ground. Comjanjer sighed relieved as she flipped the lever away from her, bringing the walker's speed up. She piloted the behemoth towards the generator and fired her cannons at the structure, causing several explosions. She slowed her walker until it stopped and ordered her troops to disembark.

Her instructor walked into the cockpit and slapped her on the back, "well, Comjanjer, I'm disappointed that you didn't fail! But I'm glad to see that a woman in this galaxy has a brain." Comjanjer smirked. Her instructor led her out of the cockpit and out of the simulator. She saw the other two appointees standing around the scaffolding, waiting for her to finish. All three appointees were led to the turbolifts and down to the locker rooms. Comjanjer pulled off her barrowed training armor and opened the locker she used to store her cadet uniform. Inside of the locker, her cadet uniform had been replaced with a gray-green Imperial Officer's deck uniform. Pinned to the front of the jacket, was a handwritten note with an embossed Imperial emblem. She opened the note: _Congratulations on passing your Academy with honors. You are now an Imperial officer with distinguished duties to serve Our Emperor and the Empire. Again, Congratulations Lieutenant C. Comjanjer! Long live the Empire! Respectfully, Colonel Maximilian Veers, Imperial Army._

Comjanjer dressed in her new uniform and ran her hand over her rank bar. She rejoined the others and observed that they were still dressed in their cadet uniforms. She tucked the note into her inner breast pocket and walked out of the locker room to the barracks. She reached her barracks and packed up her effects quickly. Two stormtroopers arrived, saluted, and she returned it. The stormtroopers picked up her bag and followed her to the parade grounds. Comjanjer walked a little ahead of the troopers and passed a few recruits.

"Congratulations, ma'am!" she heard as she walked. She dipped her head in acknowledgement as she made her way over to the other graduating officers and enlistees. She had been at Carida for ten months, along with some others. She had passed her basic training and her officer candidate school at the top of her class. She was the only woman to be selected and the only one who passed the AT-AT Commanders course. Comjanjer was directed to her place in the group. The Academy commandants headed out along the grounds.

"Atten-hut!" Comjanjer barked. All the graduates stood at attention as their superiors took their seats. General Xinu, the Commandant of Carida's Academy, stood up and walked to the podium.

"At ease, troops," Xinu commanded. Comjanjer and the others slid into a wide stance and rested their hands in the small of their backs.

Xinu continued to talk about the glory of the Empire and what the new troops will face in the not-too-distant future while fighting the terrorists called the rebels. After an hour of Xinu's speech, Xinu retired from the podium and made his way down to the troops to congratulate and wish them prosperous careers. Xinu started with Comjanjer as the other commandants and Veers followed him to the troop level. Xinu stood off to the side as Veers stepped up, a sincere longing for her shown in his eyes, as he did his speech and pinned Comjanjer. Veers shook Comjanjer's hand and waited for Xinu to do the same. Xinu did and then wished her well. Twenty minutes later, Comjanjer was calling her squad to 'attention' as the superiors concluded the ceremony and left the grounds.

Comjanjer released her squad and headed towards the Administration building to get her new orders. She pushed open the door and found her superiors standing in the corridor, conversing and gossiping about some of the graduated troops. Veers was leaving the records office, anger etched into his features. She pushed past him and the group huddled in the hall, towards the records office. She stepped inside and was immediately handed her new assignment. She turned and left and made her way outside the Admin building to read her orders when she spotted Veers walking towards the airfield.

"Colonel Veers," Comjanjer called. Veers stopped and turned to see who had addressed him. His anger, still etched in his face, soften as she approached him.

"Lieutenant Comjanjer, congratulations! You proved yourself immensely. It was an honor to have you in the commanders course." She smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me a shot, sir. I'm well aware that I clearly wasn't the popular vote of cadet amongst the males. I also wanted to tell you, I wanted to be a Commander when I first saw the propaganda holos of the AT-AT on Concord Dawn. I had a huge crush on the commander in the holos. I know it sounds like a little girl's foolish dream, but I loved his authority and his coolness under pressure." Comjanjer murmured. Veers nodded and smiled.

"You've earned it. You did exceptionally well and you made me proud. Did you get your assignment?" Veers asked coldly. Comjanjer opened her orders and read them.

"I've be assigned to the Outer Rim," she replied. "Colonel, I better get going. Thanks again."

"Lieutenant, good luck to you," Veers shook her hand, reluctance crossing his face as he continued to hold her hand. Finally, after a few seconds, he released her hand after giving it a gentle squeeze. Comjanjer turned and slowly started to walk away. Veers stared after her, disappointment creeping into his heart. "Lieutenant," he called, Comjanjer spun on her heel to face him. "I am the commander in the holos." Comjanjer blushed, slightly embarrassed. Veers chuckled softly.

"That makes it even better, because I've fallen for him," with that, she turned and left him still reeling from her admission.

**Present Day**:

"Really?" Comjanjer asked slightly surprised. Veers nodded and led her over to the couch. He sat as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest, her back to his front.

"Yes. I thought you were too beautiful to be there. I didn't think you understood the severity of the situation you had found yourself in. You are officer's wife material. But when you came rushing out of the barracks with your roommates, covering your faces with loose clothing, I figured out quickly, that you meant business." Veers kissed the top of her head as she snuggled her face into his chest. "It was hard to put my feelings for you aside as you got torn down, berated and punished when one of your recruits messed up. You held your own though. You had earned the respect of the faculty quickly. You had my respect when you answered that the Army was your place," she laughed. Veers loved the sound of her laughter.

"You didn't intercede on my behalf during the Academy, did you?" she looked at him seriously.

"No, you earned your own successes and promotions," Veers smiled reassuringly. Comjanjer eased again. "I just kept tabs on you. I made your scenario so difficult, that no one could say you had gotten it easy. There were several instructors that were going to ask you out after your time at the Academy. Like I said, you are definitely the ideal officer's wife," Veers felt her stiffen and he gazed down at her concerned by her reaction. She peered up at him cautiously. "Do you remember our last exchange on Carida?"

"I do."

"How do you feel about that commander in the holos now?" Comjanjer pushed herself up gently from him and faced him. Veers watched her intently, trying to read her.

"I'm still in love with him," she murmured finally. Veers smiled as relief flooded his eyes. He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. She felt his raw emotions as she returned his kissed. She resumed her place leaning into him after a few minutes. She shyly smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again. She felt safe and secure with him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their new revelation. "Why were you angry when you left the Admin building?" Comjanjer blurted out.

Veers smiled, "I learned that you were assigned to the Outer Rim. I didn't think I would ever see you again." He looked down at her. Veers glanced at his chrono. "Are you hungry?" Comjanjer felt her stomach growl as if answering his question. He reluctantly got up and he pulled her to her feet. She straightened her uniform and pulled her braid over her left shoulder. Veers pulled on his deck cap as Comjanjer stepped into her boots and put on her cap. Comjanjer grabbed her trench coat as Veers offered her his arm and she gladly took it and they headed out the door.

The night was chilly as Comjanjer and Veers made their way down the busy sidewalk. Comjanjer peered up at the stunningly handsome Veers, pleased. "So General, what's next?"

Veers glanced down at her, smiling. "Since I had to reveal my hand way before I intended to, I plan on courting you, my lady." Comjanjer giggled. "Did you expect this?"

"What do you mean? Being transferred from Thrawn to Ryder to you? I'm glad it worked out the way it did. I've got a confession for you." Veers cocked his brow. "I hoped that one day I would be with you." Veers picked up her hand from the crook of his arm and kissed her gloved hand.

Veers replaced her hand and continued to walk down the street to the restaurant. Veers and Comjanjer entered the restaurant, removed their caps and spotted Piett and Ryche sitting with their wives. They waved over Veers and Comjanjer to join them. Both Ryche and Piett stood as Comjanjer approached and remained standing as Veers took her coat and pulled out her seat for her. She sat down and Veers took the seat next to her as Piett and Ryche sat. Comjanjer smiled Ryche introduced his wife and Piett's.

"Forgive us for the tardiness," Veers stated smoothly.

"Well, Max, it's definitely a first for you. We were just seated a few seconds prior!" Ryche laughed. "You are looking well, Captain," Ryche smiled.

"Please, Colonel, call me Celestina. I feel so much better!" Comjanjer replied.

"Alright then, Celestina. Call me Lyzt. Say, Max, what a nasty end for Jeth, wouldn't you say?" Veers, Piett and Ryche chuckled. Deitra Piett and Lycinia Ryche exchanged unsure glances.

"Forgive me ladies, but I think he got what he deserved. Apparently, there were other cases." Comjanjer stiffened. Ryche looked over at Comjanjer apologetically.

"What a jerk. That poor woman, having been subjected to that!" scoffed Lycinia. Veers squeezed Comjanjer's leg.

"Yes, what a horrid experience! No woman should have to be through that!" Deitra chimed in. Ryche grinned.

"I did enjoy watching you punch him in the face, Celestina. You definitely broke his nose!" Ryche stated. Lycinia and Deitra looked over at Comjanjer. Veers smiled amused.

"That was you!? You are a brave woman! A heroine of the Army!" Lycinia gushed. Comjanjer smirked.

"I'm not a heroine, nor brave. I owe my safety to your husbands and the General." Comjanjer replied quietly. Veers clasped her hand in his. She gazed up at him and smiled admirably. Ryche eyed Veers curiously. Deitra and Lycinia swooned all over Piett and Ryche. Veers laughed.

The waitress came and took their orders and left. A few minutes later, their drinks were served; the men drinking ale and the women sipping champagne. Comjanjer sat back and observed Deitra and Lycinia, laughing and swapping stories about their husbands. Veers and Piett debated about the effectiveness of launching TIEs in a battle zone, with Ryche interjecting every now and again.

"Celestina, are you married?" Deitra asked.

"No, I'm not," Comjanjer replied simply.

"Do you want to be?" Comjanjer shifted in her chair slightly. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Yes, of course I do, but when the time is right," Veers glanced over, suddenly interested.

"Are you seeing anyone? A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be available," Lycinia added sincerely. Comjanjer stiffened slightly and Veers squeezed her hand, soothingly.

"I'm sorta seeing someone, but it's complicated." Comjanjer choked out. "I'm not sure how it's going to work."

"Oh, honey, men! They're a complicated species! Tell me, what's he like? I bet he's handsome!" Deitra rambled. Veers chuckled, noting her discomfort.

"He's absolutely handsome, he's respected and he's a gentleman. I've known him for years," she murmured. Veers gazed down at her and smiled warmly. Deitra and Lycinia were hanging on her every word.

"What does he do? Wait, I bet he's an officer! In the Navy? Army?" Ryche and Piett watched the exchange interested. Comjanjer looked around the table, looking for anything to kill herself with at this point. Veers raised his brows, expectantly, waiting for her answer. He nodded once.

"He's an officer in the army," Comjanjer answered and picked up her champagne and took a sip.

"You don't elaborate, do you? Does he hold a command- wait, what's his rank?" Deitra squirmed. Comjanjer knew the time had come to share the truth. Veers smiled arrogantly.

"He's the commander of the Death Squadron's ground forces," she replied finally. Ryche and Piett's eyes went wide in shocked, as grins spread across their faces. Veers wrapped his arm around her, proudly. He bent his head down and kissed her cheek. Comjanjer smiled. Both Lycinia and Deitra giggled like school girls. Ryche and Piett shot out of their seats and shook Veers' hand.

"Oh my, Maximilian, I'm truly happy for you, for both of you!" Lycinia purred.

The waitress served their food a minute later as everyone dug in. Comjanjer cut into her steak as Veers poured her more champagne. He, Ryche and Piett picked up their earlier debate. Lycinia and Deitra took turns asking Comjanjer about herself and how they met. Comjanjer was vague on the details about Carida.

About an hour later, after the dessert plates had been cleared away by the waitress. Comjanjer and the other two ladies excused themselves and stood. The men stood and the ladies walked off to the powder room, leaving the men sitting and sipping Corellian whiskey.

"So, Max, how are we going to cover your relationship with Comjanjer?" Ryche asked in a serious tone. Veers took a sip of his whiskey.

"She's been transferred under your command. Celestina is being groomed to replace Major Terv. Terv was transferred to the _Avenger_ to replace Ryder. Lyzt you've seen her tactics; she's amazing. Even Lord Vader knows of her talents."

"Comjanjer is very smart and extremely beautiful. I'm happy for you. Have you told Zev?" Ryche smiled lopsidedly, the whiskey working his system.

"I've sent him a message. I haven't dated anyone since his mother," Veers smiled sadly, swirling the amber liquid around in his glass. "Celestina will make an excellent wife and mother." Piett glared at him.

"You're going to marry her already?" Piett asked concerned. Veers cocked a brow.

"I will in due time," Veers stated, a cool edge in his voice.

Comjanjer, Lycinia and Deitra returned laughing, carrying fresh drinks as the men stood up. Comjanjer smoothed her uniform top as she stood by Veers. She shyly smiled at Veers. Veers ran his hand down her back. He glanced at his chrono, it was getting late.

"I'm calling it a night, gentlemen, ladies," Veers stated as he finished his drink. Veers shook Piett's and Ryche's hands. Comjanjer downed her drink and was rushed by Lycinia and Deitra who hugged her and kissed her cheeks. She hugged both Piett and Ryche and Veers hugged their wives.

"Now, Maximilian, you treat our sister well, or I'll have Firmus and Lyzt take care of you!" Deitra mockingly-threatened.

"Yes, ma'am, Celestina is in good hands." Comjanjer stood by him. "Have a good night." Veers opened Comjanjer's coat, as she shrugged it on. Veers paid the bill and Comjanjer pulled on her cap. Veers pulled on his cap as they left the restaurant. Veers offered her his arm and she took it. Comjanjer slightly shivered and nuzzled into him, trying to keep warm.

"Thank you for dinner. I'm sorry for getting trapped in the interrogation." Veers laughed heartily.

"You're welcome. Did you have a good time?"

"I had a wonderful time. I really enjoyed Lycinia and Deitra."

"They are wonderful ladies. They definitely keep Firmus and Lyzt in line." Veers stopped abruptly and turned towards her. "Celestina, I'm truly honored to have you in my life again." Comjanjer gazed in his piercing eyes, awestruck. She stood on her toes and kissed him tenderly. Veers held her to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"No, Maximilian, the honor is mine," she whispered. He pulled her collar up, keeping her neck warm.

"Would you want to keep me in line?" Veers asked. Comjanjer's breathing quickened.

"If that's what you wanted."

"Come, let's go home and get you warmed up." Veers secured her hand in the crook of his arm. They continued down the street in silence to his quarters.

Veers opened the door and Comjanjer walked into the entryway. Veers closed the door behind him and helped Comjanjer shrug off her coat. She pulled off her cap and unfastened her belt. Veers walked to the kitchen table and placed his deck cap on the table and slung her coat over the chair back, before heading to his office. She placed her cap, gloves and belt on her coat and headed over to couch and pulled off her boots. She unbuttoned her jacket and headed to the kitchen to drop off her boots by her bag. She was all packed and ready for their departure tomorrow.

"I'm going to jump in the shower to warm up," Comjanjer called over her shoulder. Veers was in his office. Comjanjer stripped out of her uniform and walked into the 'fresher. Comjanjer emerged from the 'fresher twenty minutes later. She dried off and pulled on her black tank top and PT shorts. She brushed out her hair and quickly braided it. She brushed her teeth and rinsed and entered the bedroom. She pulled down the sheets and left the room towards the living area.

Veers sat at his desk, reading a response from his son, Zevulon. Zev had wished him well and a safe return to the _Executor_. Veers read on and saw that he was happy for him. He closed his datapad after obtaining her assignment. He leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. He pulled open his desk drawer and spied his command ring laying there. He pulled it out and placed it in his pants pocket. He got up and left the room, heading for the living area.

Veers saw Comjanjer polishing her boots. He watched her intently from the shadows of the hallway. Comjanjer finished her boots after a few minutes and got up and finished prepping a fresh uniform for tomorrow. She polished up her holster and placed it on the table. Veers stepped from the shadows and smiled warmly. Comjanjer looked up and returned his smile. She approached him and he pulled her into him. She buried her face in his chest and breathed deeply. He released her after a few minutes.

"Can I get you anything?" Comjanjer asked as he took a seat on the couch. She came over and shucked his boots off of him. He looked at her slightly amused.

"No thanks. I'm definitely enjoying having you as a roommate!" Comjanjer began to polish up his boots and in a few minutes had finished, placing them by the door. Veers pulled off his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. Comjanjer walked over to him and straddled him. Veers' breathing became husky and irregular. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her mouth to his. He kissed her deeply. Comjanjer ran her hands through his hair and down his chest. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, longing filling them. He brushed her cheek with his knuckles. She closed her eyes and nuzzled his palm, kissing it. Comjanjer unfolded herself from his lap and stood up. Veers searched her face for an expression. She held out her hand to him and he took it. She tugged gently at his arm and he got up and she led him to the bedroom.

"You're not sleeping on the couch tonight," Comjanjer whispered. Veers was guided to the edge of the bed and he was told to sit. Comjanjer pushed him gently down on the bed and she climbed on him.

Veers gazed up at her, lust and desire crossing his face as Comjanjer leaned in and kissed him.

Veers was sitting in his office, reviewing Comjanjer's assignment. She had been patrolling the Outer Rim, keeping pirates and smugglers out of the area. Thrawn had put in for two promotions for her and were declined by the Office of the Emperor. Veers sipped his coffee and continued to read her record as a lieutenant entered his office.

"General Veers," the lieutenant said.

Veers looked up from his datapad, "Lieutenant."

"Sir, we were just informed that there was a massive loss for the Imperial Army today on Telos IV. Thrawn lost a lot of troops. Here's the causalities list," the lieutenant handed the datachip to Veers and stood at attention, waiting to be dismissed. Veers plugged the chip into his datapad and the names of the dead and wounded were quickly filling his screen. He dismissed the lieutenant and typed in a name. The profile of the soldier opened, revealing more information. Veers stared at the screen in disbelief.

Name: Comjanjer, Celestina

Age: 24

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 1.62 meters

Rank: Captain

ID: Iron Sword Squadron, Imperial Army

Home World: Concord Dawn

Status: Mortally Wounded / Killed In Action

Summary: Captain Celestina Comjanjer, Imperial Army was an excellent officer. Achievements: Graduated top of class 187 at Carida.

First woman AT-AT Commander.

Imperial Army Cross, Combat Action Badge, (2) Bleeding Stars.

Honorable recognition, Comjanjer will be buried on Concord Dawn, full honors.

Next of Kin: Not notified.

Veers startled awake. He quickly glanced around the dark room, gathering his bearings. Comjanjer laid asleep next to him, intertwined in the sheets, lightly breathing. Veers relaxed and turned on his side, watching Comjanjer sleep, almost disbelieving that she was curled up beside him. He ran his hand down her bare back, feeling the warmth of her soft skin. Comjanjer stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open.

"What's wrong, Maximilian," she muttered. Veers smiled warmly as she untangled herself from the sheets. She rolled in his side, resting her head on his chest.

"I had a bad dream. We got a few more hours before we need to get up and leave. Go back to sleep," Veers murmured. She closed her eyes again and ran her fingers down his chest.

"What happened in your dream?" she asked quietly. Veers stiffened as she glanced up at him.

"It was the day I learned of your death on Telos IV," Veers replied finally. Comjanjer moved up to kiss him.

"It was a bad dream. You need your rest."

"What happened that day, Celestina?" Comjanjer let out a sigh. She didn't like to talk about that incident. She lost lots of her friends. Veers tucked back a few strands of hair from her face.

"The Iron Sword Squadron's special forces were deployed to the surface to root out smuggler Wjor Kylm. I was on patrol on point in the forests of Jal'ke. Major Stille was behind me and there were fifty of us. Stille insisted on going down the valley to the bases of the Jal'ke cliffs and I spoke up advising against it. Of course, I was overruled and Stille led us to our deaths. When we reached the bases of the cliffs, Kylm and his gang detonated mines and thermals. More than half of the squad perished in those first few seconds. Stunned and disoriented from the blasts, the remaining troops staggered out into the opening, only to be fired upon from the cliffs. Clearly, outgunned and at a huge disadvantage, Stille and nine others went down quickly. I assumed his command and ordered a retreat. I ran back into the tree line and we waited until Kylm came down to pick through the pockets of our dead. I was wounded in the right side of my chest. My armor had failed. We waited for several hours in that tree line. Finally, Kylm and all ten members of his gang made their way down the cliffs and started to raid the bodies. I gave orders to fire on them. Kylm fired a few more rounds, one of them struck me in my throat, after I fired two rounds at him, killing him instantly. I went down. The other nine troops finished off the rest of the Kylm gang and ordered a medi-vac. I laid there looking up at the darkening sky, contemplating my survivability from my wounds. My thoughts went to how I never saw my commander of the holos again, before I passed out. I woke up three days later, back aboard the _Chimaera_ with Thrawn sitting by my bed waiting to ask me about the incident. He told me that it had been reported that I had died that day. He also said that I was up for promotion to major, but was denied again." Veers held her close to him. Comjanjer closed her eyes, fighting back the painful memories of her fallen comrades and that feeling of guilt, being one of four who survived.

Veers ran his hand along her collar bone, and traveled a little lower, feeling her scar on her chest. Comjanjer pressed his hand over her scar with her hand and interlaced her fingers with his. She nuzzled into his chest.

"Where you afraid?" Veers whispered.

"To die? I've never been afraid of death. Shortly before I left the Academy, during what little downtime I had in your course, a few of the appointees and I were talking about one of your lectures, about the importance of proper cockpit shielding, Captain Zist walked in to our barracks… Zist didn't like me, did he?"

Veers chuckled, "he was infatuated with you. He wanted to marry you right after you graduated. I spent a lot of time talking him out of it."

"Really? He made my life a living hell most days!"

"He was so infatuated with you, that he could only think of picking at you to show you how much he liked you. It's like when you were little and you were playing in the sand box at the park and a boy would come up and throw sand at you. It meant he liked you, a lot." Comjanjer laughed.

"Wow, you men are simple creatures!" Veers shrugged.

"Yeah we can be. Zist was a lot more immature, too. Anyways, finish your thought."

"Anyways, Zisk told us a story of an unknown battle fought somewhere long ago. He said that there was this armored division that crested a ridge and was assaulted by enemy fighters. He said that the pilots of the enemy fighters would run into the cockpits of the armored transports, killing the armored transport pilots instantly. He said that out of the wreckage, came an eighteen year old, who whispered a name before he bled to death. From that point on, I thought I would be afraid of dying too young. When I lay there, staring up at the sky, I wasn't. I was saddened."

"Why where you sad?"

"There was so much I wanted to do before I die."

"What did you want to do?"

"I wanted to have a family of my own and to travel the galaxy with them."

"Has that changed? Do you still want a family and to travel?"

"I do," Comjanjer kissed his chest. "How about you? Are you afraid to die?" Veers took a deep breath.

"No. I've always figured I would die in battle. Death is a part of life. I've seen death consistently. I think the person who dies, welcomes it with open arms. I think death is fearsome for those who are left behind," he replied quietly.

"Is it still hard for you to deal with her death?" Comjanjer blurted out, and was kicking herself for the outburst. Veers stiffened, his heart skipping a beat.

"That day she died, I felt that I had died too. When the pain wouldn't go away, I knew that I hadn't and I wished death to come to me." Veers smiled sullenly. "I don't wish for death now. I'll miss her every second of everyday for the rest of my life. I buried my grief with work and my relationship with my son has suffered as a result. I felt that I had died again, that day you were reported dead on Telos IV."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't be, it's something you needed to know." Veers kissed her forehead. Comjanjer pulled the sheet up, shivering slightly and snuggled into his side. Veers waited until Comjanjer had drifted back to sleep before he allowed himself to rest.

The alarm beeped as Veers stirred slightly. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands as he slowly got up into a sitting position. He stretched and glanced over to Comjanjer's spot and noticed that she wasn't there. He got up and showered quickly. He returned to the bedroom ten minutes later and noticed that the bed had been made and that his uniform had been laid out. He smiled as he dried off and dressed quickly.

Comjanjer sat at the table, reading her datapad and drinking coffee. She had a concern look etched in her brows. Veers walked up and she stood automatically, her years of army life kicking in. Veers wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Good morning, Captain," Veers murmured, drawing back from her. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it to the brim with coffee.

"Good morning, General. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" she glanced slyly at him.

"I had a wonderful night's sleep. I had this beautiful woman curled up into my side the entire night!" Veers commented nonchalantly. Comjanjer smiled at him. "How long have you been up?"

Comjanjer glanced at her chrono, "about an hour. I had to make sure I had all of my stuff ready to go." Veers took a seat next to her. He opened his datapad and read his messages. Comjanjer went back to her datapad, reading her orders, as she finished her coffee. She stood up and washed out her mug, dried it, and put it back in its place. She returned to her seat and continued to read. "How is it going to work with us on board the _Executor_?" Comjanjer asked slightly worried. Veers looked up at her and took her hand.

"You're under Lyzt's command. It will be fine, I promise."

Comjanjer grabbed her attaché bag and exited the shuttle behind Veers, Piett and Ryche. Comjanjer walked down the middle of columned stormtroopers at attention for the high ranking officers that had landed. Comjanjer kept her gaze straight ahead as she followed her commanders. Piett broke away from Veers, Comjanjer and Ryche, heading towards the bridge as the army officers headed to Veers' office. Comjanjer kept up her pace as Veers stopped at his office and opened the door. Both men stood aside as they gestured for her to go first. Comjanjer entered the office and remained standing until both men filed in and shut the door.

"Here's your new code cylinder and your security clearance chip. Meet me in an hour in the physical training area dressed in your PT gear. You will meet and train with your new squad mates," Ryche said as he handed her chip and cylinder.

"Yes, sir," Comjanjer replied as she headed out the door.

Ten minutes later, Comjanjer reached her new quarters and stepped inside. She saw that all of her effects had made it on board without an issue. She started to unpack her bags, hanging up her deck uniforms in the closet and setting her hats, belts and her durasteel chest armor and helmet on the single upper shelf in the closet. She lined up her boots underneath her uniforms and proceeded to unpack her undershirts and undergarments. Comjanjer pulled off her uniform and put her PT clothes and boots on. She looked around her quarters, looking at all of her gear, she spotted her smaller bag. She opened it quickly, revealing her sniper blaster rifle that she carried with her from her Journeyman Protector days. She let out a sigh, relieved that her rifle made it from the _Chimaera_. She zipped her bag and stashed it in the closet. She glanced at her chrono and quickly dashed out of the door and down the corridor.

Comjanjer walked into the training area with two minutes to spare. She observed a few dozen men, standing around the area, carrying on conversations about what they did on their leaves. Comjanjer walked over to mingle with her new 'squad mates'. A few of the troops whistled cat calls as she passed.

"What are you doing here, sweet thing? You looking for a 'real' man to take care of you?" called a stormtrooper corporal. Comjanjer snorted as she found a group of 'fresh boots' to stand by and she leaned against the bulkhead. The corporal and a few of his cohorts came over to her. "May be you didn't hear me, baby girl, but I'm all the man you're gonna need." The corporal reached her, taking a few steps trapping her against the wall. Comjanjer pushed off the bulkhead and closed the gap between herself and the corporal. The fresh boots cleared out quickly as conversations in the training area stopped abruptly. All eyes were on the corporal and Comjanjer.

"I heard you the first time, lazer brain," Comjanjer replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, standing tall. The corporal looked slightly bewildered as Comjanjer inched closer to him, unafraid. "I don't see a real man in front of me, just a scared little farm boy." An audible "ooohh" was murmured from the group. Comjanjer just grinned as the corporal flushed red, both angry and embarrassed. The corporal recovered a few seconds later.

"Are you calling me a 'scared little farm boy'? Do you know who you are talking to, honey?" The corporal balled his fists.

"Did I stutter, farm boy? And I don't really give a damn who you think you are."

"It's time you got put in your place by a man and your superior, baby girl!" The corporal lunged for her as she side-stepped him. The corporal, now angry, staggered for a few seconds and threw a punch at her. Comjanjer blocked his punch and returned his punch, striking home in his nose. He thrashed wildly at her trying to grab her and she ducked him slightly before she kicked him the crotch and him went down to his knees, howling in pain. Comjanjer walked behind him and placed him into a choke hold, as he struggled against her hold.

"Listen up, Corporal, you pathetic excuse to call yourself an Imperial. You just got put in your place by a woman and a captain, your superior!" Comjanjer hissed into his ear. The corporal began to violently thrash around, spitting as his vision began to blur and grow dark around the edges, "do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the corporal choked out before going limp in her arms and began snoring. Comjanjer dropped him to the deck and with a thud he remained asleep.

"Anyone else like to challenge me and my authority?" The group surrounding her thinned out quickly as a unanimous "no, ma'am," was uttered. "I didn't think so!"

"Well done, Captain!" a familiar voice was heard behind her. Comjanjer turned around and bowed her head respectfully as Ryche and Veers came towards her. Ryche and Veers stopped in front of her as she straightened to attention. "Where did you learn that choke hold?" Ryche asked slightly dumbfounded. Veers looked amused.

"Sir, I learned it while I trained to be a Journeyman Protector on Concord Dawn," Comjanjer replied, chancing a glance at the still snoring corporal. Veers bent down and rolled the corporal on to his back. Veers stared up at her with cocked eyebrow. Ryche nodded approvingly.

"Just to reiterate what Captain Comjanjer asked…does anyone here want to challenge her or her authority?" Comjanjer smirked. Everyone else shook their heads. "Alright then, let's get down to why we are all here…" Ryche gave the run down about meeting their fellow squad mates. Veers stood by her side.

"Why did you choke him out?" Veers whispered. Comjanjer turned slightly to face him.

"I was making my point, sir," she replied quietly. There was a groan from behind them. Comjanjer and Veers turned around and saw the corporal slightly stirring. They watched the corporal sit up and glance around still dazed and slightly confused. The corporal spotted Comjanjer and started to whimper and cry. Veers motioned to the two medics, Sergeants Stryk and Cryax, who came sprinting over and hulled the corporal to his feet and dragged him out of the training area.

A few hours later, Ryche and Comjanjer took the troops through the paces with proper parade drills. The rest of Ryche battalion showed up and Comjanjer met a few more officers. Ryche left her in charge of the troops to earn their trust and respect. The squad Comjanjer sparred in front of had listened to every order she gave and complied; the established battalion she had mixed results. A few of the battalion's lieutenants marched to the rest of the troops and whipped them into submission. Comjanjer called the battalion into attention and instantly the troops formed ranks and straightened to attention.

"Alright, men, I'm going to allow you to voice your concerns and issues one by one, so we can try to mesh well. Let's start with you." The majority of the battalion didn't have any concerns or issues with the change of command. A few troops didn't really think she was qualified to hold a command and even a few didn't want to take orders from a woman who probably never seen combat. Comjanjer smirked. "I get that taking orders from a woman might seem demeaning, but I promise you I have your best interests at heart. I've seen and led troops into battle and suffered losses of my comrades. My number one priority is to bring each one of you home- I will be the first one on that field and the last one off."

"What battles have you been in, Captain," a husky voiced sergeant asked from the side of the formation. He stood there not amused and with crossed arms. Comjanjer set her piercing gaze at him.

"What's your name, Sergeant?"

"Sergeant Slauter, ma'am."

"Sergeant Slauter, I was reported dead on Telos IV," Comjanjer replied. Slauter nodded. A few gasps sounded from the ranks.

"You're the one, Captain Comjanjer. That day was a huge loss to the Army. How did you survive?" Slauter asked sincerely in his husky voice.

"That is a story for another day," Comjanjer smiled somberly.

"Understood, ma'am," Slauter replied quietly.

Comjanjer nodded, "does anyone else have any questions, comments, and concerns? Last chance to voice them."

"No ma'am!" was shouted in the area. Comjanjer glanced at her chrono and dismissed the battalion for chow. Everyone was done for the day. The lieutenants remained behind as did the medics and Slauter.

"Captain Comjanjer, I'm Lieutenant Mychael Dir, this is Lieutenant Xavier Hurtz, and this is Lieutenant Claudius Quartx," Comjanjer shook their hands and they waited until the sergeants introduced themselves.

"Ma'am, I'm Sergeant Stryk and this is," Stryk pointed to the other sergeant, "Sergeant Cryax." Stryk stated, his icy blue eyes kind. He was in his early thirties and his blonde hair was cut close to his head. Cryax had the same close cut, but with brown hair. He was in his early thirties as well and his hazel eyes had the same warmth as Stryk's. "We are the command medics." Comjanjer smiled and shook their hands and they stood off to the side with the lieutenants. Comjanjer made her way over to Sergeant Slauter and shook his hand.

"Ma'am, it's good to meet you at last. Colonel Ryche and General Veers studied the incident in depth. It was a sad day for the Army." Comjanjer nodded. "You have all of our respect. Forgive us old boots that followed under Major Terv, we are not used to serving under a woman. Any problems with the boys, let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Sergeant." Comjanjer smiled sweetly. "Now, gentlemen, I don't know about you, but I'm famished!" Comjanjer turned to leave and was immediately flanked by the lieutenants and sergeants and they headed out of the training area.

General Veers headed down the corridor to the mess hall with Colonel Ryche. Comjanjer came down the opposite way with her entourage. "Looks like she's in good hands," Ryche stated coolly. Veers stood at the entrance waiting for her to arrive. Comjanjer stopped in front of Veers and Ryche and clicked her heels together and bowed her head respectfully.

"General, Colonel, good evening, sirs!" Comjanjer said respectfully. Veers and Ryche returned her salute.

"Captain, may I have a quick word?" Ryche asked as her entourage took the hint and disappeared inside the mess hall. Comjanjer was left standing with Ryche and Veers. "Celestina, how was it after I left?" Veers stood serious, listening intently to hear what Comjanjer's response would be.

"Well, I had the new transfers group marching parade drills right out of the gate. I had their attention after my little teaching lesson with the stormtrooper corporal. But your battalion, I had mixed results from them. The lieutenants went through the columns and at least whipped them into submission. I didn't feel that would work, so I called them into attention, which they did immediately without complaint. Then I told them that I understood their defiance to my command and I asked each troop what their concern and issue might be." Comjanjer looked to Veers and then back to Ryche.

"You asked them to voice their concerns?" Veers barked irritated. Comjanjer glanced at him and nodded. "Why would you lower yourself to them, Celestina? That makes you look unconfident!" Ryche shook his head.

"You needed to earn your respect from them with authority," Ryche added. Comjanjer placed her hands on her hips.

"I did earn their respect. Forgive me for talking frankly, General, but you don't have to struggle to earn credibility from your troops because you are a man. I, on the other hand, must fight a never-ending battle. Only a handful had an issue. By asking the troops what the issues they have with me, I was able to earn their trust and respect. I also told them that I would be the first one in and the last one out. They didn't feel that I knew how to fight battles until Slauter asked if I had seen a battle. I told them of Telos IV and then I was good in their book." Comjanjer relaxed a little as she scanned Ryche's and Veers' face for their reactions. "I have a different approach to earning respect then you're used to, but it works well for me."

"Very well then, Celestina," Ryche replied with a sigh. Veers opened the door to the mess hall and Comjanjer went through first followed by Ryche and Veers.

Comjanjer plugged her music chip into the training room's overhead audio and started her warm up stretches. It was four thirty in the morning as she wrapped her hands with tape and gauze. She started punching the hanging bag and throwing a few kicks into the mix. A few weeks had passed since she started her new transfer and it had been a very busy time. She still was working out the kinks with the battalion, but things had been a lot smoother since her exchange with the men. She continued to punch and kick the bag and switched off with a few pushups. She ran through her mind, think of the last few scenarios she had been in with the troops and she had definitely proven her tactics and skills to the battalion. She thought of Veers and how she really hadn't seen him since her first day on board and she was missing him badly. The music cut abruptly and she turned to see what the cause was. She saw an officer in a gray-green deck uniform standing at the entrance of the room.

"So this is where you go in the mornings. I miss you every morning at breakfast." Veers stepped over to her. Comjanjer sprinted to him, closing the distance and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Veers wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. He kissed her passionately. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! I thought you were done with me!" Comjanjer gushed as she kissed him. Veers set her down on the deck but continued to hold her to him. He brushed a few strands of her hair off of her face then ran his fingers down her cheek. They stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes.

"I would never be through with you! I'm sorry I haven't been around, it's been very busy for us." Veers broke the silence. "I am glad you didn't get another officer to replace me," he half-heartedly joked.

"You're the only one I need and love. You're my commander of the holos!" Veers leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She melted in his arms. He pulled back and smiled warmly.

"How do you feel about that commander now?" Veers gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, Maximilian. I love you more than ever," Comjanjer whispered breathlessly. Veers stiffened as his gray eyes went wide in shock. Comjanjer swallowed visibly, unsure if he would run and leave her.

"Say it again, Celestina," he murmured.

"I love you, Maximilian. I will always love you," she stated again. Veers pulled her in to a hug and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you too, Celestina!" Veers hugged her tightly and sighed in relief. "I loved you the moment I saw you!" Veers dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it. Comjanjer gasped shocked. "On Denon, my home world, it's customary for the man to give his sweetheart a token of his undying love and faithfulness. This is my token to you, it's my command ring. I want everyone to know that you are mine." Veers held her hand and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "This is an engagement ring."

"Really? As in, marriage?" Comjanjer stuttered out.

"Yes, marry me," Veers replied.

"I will!" Veers smiled arrogantly, as he held her hand, pleased with his acquisition. Comjanjer looked down at the Imperial emblem ring, disbelieving. Veers gently pushed her chin up and kissed her sweetly.

Comjanjer sat at the table with Veers, Ryche, Piett, Admiral Ozzel, Dir, Hurtz and Quartx eating lunch. Veers and Ryche sat on either side of her and was engaged in another debate with Piett and Ozzel about the differences between Army and Navy training and how one was better than the other. Comjanjer sat there, picking at her food, bored out of her mind. Dir, Hurtz and Quartx carried on another conversation about the next leave they have. Comjanjer spotted the stormtrooper corporal approaching the table. Veers and Ryche eyed him suspiciously as he stopped in front of her. He stiffened and saluted.

"Sirs, ma'am," the corporal said quietly. The lieutenants, Piett and Ozzel stopped their conversations, interested in the exchange. Veers and Ryche waved off the salute as Comjanjer answered.

"Corporal."

"Ma'am, I'm here to apologize to you for the rude remarks and my behavior a few weeks ago. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you," the corporal said quietly. Comjanjer stood up and pushed the chair back with her calves as she rested her hands on the table. Veers and Ryche looked up at her concerned. Ozzel and Piett cocked their eyebrows, hoping there would be another brawl. The corporal stood there, all color draining from his face, and nervously glancing around the superiors faces for any cue. Comjanjer brought her hand up and the corporal flinched. She stood there with her hand extended, smirking. The corporal shook it after a few seconds.

"Apology accepted, Corporal…?"

"Corporal L'Gradi, ma'am."

"You listen and listen good, Corporal L'Gradi, I will ship you off to Kessel, working the minds, if I ever catch word that you've talked to a female like that again. I'm I understood?"

"Perfectly, ma'am."

"Good. 'Cause I don't have a problem with putting you in a choke hold in front of your 'friends' again." Comjanjer sat down and L'Gradi saluted and dismissed himself. Ryche and Veers started laughing when L'Gradi was out of earshot. Comjanjer shook her head snickering.

"Nice touch with Kessel!" Ryche choked out. Veers rested his hand on her leg and smiled.

The new Valkyrie Squadron, a special forces squad with the Death Squadron's ground forces, was formed by Comjanjer from Ryche's and Veers' troops. Comjanjer had been commander for eight months and had led her troops through dozens of firefights.

Comjanjer felt odd; she felt that something was amiss in her dark quarters as she listened to the sound of hushed voices and scuffing of boots on the deck grating. She stirred slightly as she closed her hand around her vibroblade. "Quick, she's got her blade!" Comjanjer sprang up as she felt several pairs of hands grab her and place something over her head. She was being abducted and she couldn't defend herself, they took her blade. She fought against their holds and thrashed around trying to make contact. She heard laughing as she was carried away and she continued to fight. She didn't know where she was being taken to, nor why it was happening on board a ship. She didn't like it though. She did stop struggling as she concentrated on their speech patterns, trying to recognize them.

"She's stopped fighting," she heard one of them say. She felt a warm hand on her neck as if checking her pulse.

"She's fine. Are you tired?" Comjanjer wasn't sure if they had asked her the question.

"Why are you doing this?" Comjanjer replied angry. She didn't want to sound afraid and weak.

"You'll find out soon enough. If we set your legs down, are you willing to walk and go along willingly?"

"Seriously? Why are you doing this to me?" She retorted. She felt them drop her legs onto the deck. They had put boots on her feet. She wasn't sure but, she didn't think she was in danger. "You idiots put my boots on the wrong feet!"

"Well, ma'am, in our defense, you were thrashing around. Stop," she knew that voice. It was Slauter. She felt him tug off her boots, one leg than the other. She raised her leg and her socked foot was guided into the boot as her pant leg was stuffed in the boot. She repeated the process with the other. She was guided as she continue to walk on.

"Where are we going?" Comjanjer asked relaxed.

"You'll see."

"Slauter, tell me," she heard clipped mutterings telling him no.

"Sorry, ma'am. I can't."

She was walked a few minutes more before they stopped and pulled the bag off of her head. She shut her eyes against the harsh light as they adjusted. She was freed and she looked around the room. All of her troops had been waiting for her. She saw Veers and Ryche standing in front of the group, with the lieutenants a few steps behind them. All were dressed in PT clothes.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously. Veers stepped to her, his expression neutral.

"Captain Comjanjer, it has been brought to the Colonel and my attention that you are not of the brotherhood of the Death Squadron's ground forces." Comjanjer looked at him uncertain where this was going. "We fully intend to rectify that situation. This has been a unanimous vote, and a great honor to bestow on their leaders." Comjanjer was trying to figure out what he was saying as a few troops stepped forward and rolled up their shirt sleeves, showing their imperial emblem tattoos. Veers and Ryche showed theirs. She knew of Veers', but she didn't know what the reasoning was behind it. The personnel that were given the honor sported it on their left forearms. "It is customary that a woman that is chosen, is to receive it on her right forearm to differentiate herself from the men. Since we have not had a female commander amongst our ranks, we would figure that your tattoo should be on the right." Veers smiled warmly at her. Comjanjer realized the importance of this 'ceremony'. She was being honored and respected from the troops. "But it was also unanimous through the ranks, including myself and Colonel Ryche, that you are no different than the rest of us, you shall receive yours on your left forearm. Do you accept this honor?"

"I humbly do." Veers wrapped his arm around her and led her over to the awaiting table and the tattoo trooper. Her men cheered. She was given a few shots of whiskey to help dull the pain as she lay down on the table and the area of her skin was cleaned and a stencil was placed. Veers and Ryche looked at the placement and confirmed it looked good. Veers also had her 'Valkyrie' call sign added under the emblem. A few hours later the tattoo was done and she sat up, relieved that the pain was over. Her troops came up and slapped her tattoo out of respect and left the room. Ryche slapped and left, leaving Veers and her alone. Veers pour her more whiskey as he took a swig.

"Are you ready?" Veers asked her as he drew his hand back. She stiffened as she braced for the impact. Instead, she felt his lips kiss her. "I would never hurt you," he murmured. He kissed her again and he helped her to her feet and they left the room.

Ryche and Veers stood around the holomap, studying intel from bounty hunters seeing the Empire's most wanted rebels getting a few ships repaired on Ord Mantell. Veers, rubbed his temple as he let out a frustrated sigh, "do we know how accurate this information is?"

"It's being reported by Boba Fett. He wouldn't supply incorrect information if he wants to get paid."

"He's saying he has Han Solo and Luke Skywalker planet side watching the repairs. We better move on this. We'll have our men meet with him before we strike. Lyzt, get your battle officer here to be briefed and battle ready." Ryche typed into his datapad, issuing orders to Comjanjer who was asleep at this time of night.

"Valkyrie's rotation is up," Ryche replied. Veers shook his head.

Comjanjer awoke suddenly as her comlink chirped. She scrambled out of bed and threw her uniform on as she slung her rifle over her shoulder and sprinted out of her quarters to the command room. She reached the turbolift and punched the button for the hangars. She braided her hair and wrapped it up into a bun as she waited in the lift. The doors flew open and she was off to the command room.

Comjanjer entered the room and found Veers and Ryche debating over the personnel list deploying. "…I don't care, Lyzt! Have Dritx deploy again!" Comjanjer cleared her throat, announcing her presence as Veers and Ryche turned on their heels to face her. "Celestina, I'm sorry to have you up at this hour, go back to bed," Veers ordered, his voice strained with frustration. Comjanjer took a few steps closer to him.

"I was woken up for something. Tell me," Comjanjer replied annoyed. Veers picked up on her annoyance and straightened up and crossed his arms squarely in front of his chest. Ryche observed the anger in Veers' features as he stepped up to her.

"You're dismissed, Captain," Veers barked. Comjanjer glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me why I was sent here!" Comjanjer retorted.

"Are you choosing to disobey my command now, Captain!?"

"Yes, sir, I am!"

"I'll issue it once more, Captain, and if you refuse to follow orders, I'll have you brig bound for insubordination! You're dismissed!" Veers growled. Comjanjer smiled tauntingly at him as she held her wrists together out in front of her.

"Then have me brig bound!" She spat. "Colonel, why am I here?" Comjanjer turned her attention to Ryche. Ryche stepped in front of Veers.

"You're being sent to Ord Mantell to take out rebel insurgents. You'll be in charge of-" he was cut off by Veers.

"You're not going!" Veers commanded. Comjanjer glanced at him. "You are not leaving this ship!"

"Why not? I'm a soldier, General, remember? I'm an officer of the Imperial Army, it's my duty!" Veers stiffened.

"I will not allow it, Celestina! You are not going!" Comjanjer threw her hands up in frustration.

"Why was I even transferred here, if I can't do my duties as a soldier! My number one priority is to serve the Army! I'm going on this mission and there won't be anything you can do about it, Maximilian!" she stated.

"My number one priority is to keep you safe! I cannot have my fiancée die under my command!" Veers yelled as he fought back the painful memories of Telos IV. Comjanjer flinched as his eyes filled with grief. "I cannot lose you again," he whispered. His arms dropped to his sides and took a step towards her.

"So this is what it's about," Comjanjer said quietly as she gazed up at him. Veers nodded to Ryche and Ryche turned and left the holo room. Comjanjer waited until the door had closed behind Ryche before she continued. "I didn't agree to 'retire' and watch you play soldier!" Veers held his arms out to her. She stayed rooted to her spot. "I've come this far and have worked way too hard to be sidelined!"

"I don't want to lose you! I can prevent harm from coming to you again this way! You had too many close calls the last three months! I think this may be the one that gets you!" Veers snapped. "It's time you start thinking about giving up your command and preparing to stay home as a General's wife!"

"It's my choice! I got along just fine all those years I hadn't seen you! Yes, I was injured, but I had a duty to perform! You can't seriously believe that I would just quit because you think that this is the one that kills me!" Comjanjer steeled herself and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Veers looked defeated.

"What do you mean, 'it's your choice'? You don't know the agony I was in that day! I felt that my whole existence had ceased! I couldn't breathe and I couldn't sleep. I NEVER want to go through that again! Please, listen to reason!" Veers said exasperated. Comjanjer dropped her arms and held her hands, fighting to control her emotions and anger. She slipped off his ring and held it to her palm. She let out a breath as she cast down her eyes. Veers moved in and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her forehead. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

"I mean that it is my choice how I want to live. I won't be happy and I would even resent you if you force me to quit and wait for you to return home to me one week out of the year on leave! I'm taking the decision out of your hands," Comjanjer held out her hand, palm up, revealing his ring. Veers shook his head, hurt and betrayal etching in his features. She fought back the tears, seeing him vulnerable and betrayed. "I can't accept this."

"Keep it. It means nothing to me!" Comjanjer flinched as his words cut her. She faltered for a quick second.

Comjanjer pushed passed him to the holotable and slammed the ring down, before turning on her heel and started to march passed him. She stopped abruptly by him, "I'll always love you, Maximilian," Comjanjer murmured before she marched on, leaving him to stare after her. Comjanjer sobbed quietly, wiping a few rogue tears from her cheeks as she left the room.

Comjanjer had regained her composure as she spotted Ryche. "What are my orders, sir?" Ryche briefed her quickly and handed her a datacard. Ryche also advised that her troops were awaiting her in the hangar. She fished a datachip from her breast pocket and handed it to him. He looked at the chip and raised his bushy brow. "My deceased letter and will. Can you give it to him for me?" Ryche nodded. She saluted and left. Comjanjer grabbed her rifle and her durasteel armor and headed to the hangar.

Veers stared after her, heartbroken, as the door she just left through closed behind her. He gingerly plucked up the ring and closed his fingers around it. He punched the table once, regretting his cutting words and causing an anguished expression on her beautiful face, before straightening his uniform and left the room to head to the bridge. Veers slipped the ring into his inner breast pocket and let out a heavy sigh as he walked. He headed up the lift to the command deck and stepped through the doors and walked to the security station, meeting Lord Vader, Ryche, Ozzel and Piett. The holoscreen was blank as the comm officers turned a few knobs to get the audio on Comjanjer's comlink.

"General Veers, have your men been briefed?" Vader asked, his amplified voice broke the stale silence. Veers bowed his head respectfully.

"Yes, My Lord. The Valkyrie squad has been briefed," Veers kept his authoritative voice, masking the pain blossoming in his heart at the mere mention of her name.

"Excellent, General," Vader replied.

Comjanjer finished briefing her men and donned her gray durasteel helmet as she boarded the transport. She had a few troopers and Lieutenants Dir and Hurtz and Sergeants Slauter, Stryk, and Cryax with her. She and her troops had done multiple policing actions throughout the galaxy and were always successful and she's been their commander for twelve months now and had their loyalty and their respect as their commander. She loved her troops and could rely on them to do their duties without incident. She gave the 'all clear' signal to the pilot, who started up the engines and lifted out into space.

Comjanjer stepped from the transport and quickly unloaded her troops and supplies before meeting Boba Fett at the hangar he was camped out at. She flipped on her comlink and slung her rifle over her shoulder as she and her troops headed for the hangar. Lieutenant Dir and Sergeant Slauter flanked her, protectively as they silently walked towards the hangar, keeping sharp eyes roaming. She entered the hangar and spotted _Slave 1_. She glanced around carefully, blaster pistol drawn, searching for Fett. Fett quickly and silently came around from behind _Slave 1_, blaster drawn and trained on her. She trained her blaster upon him as her men sensed what was happening. She ordered them to back down. Fett nodded approvingly.

"Captain," Fett stated coolly. Comjanjer smiled briefly.

"Sir Hunter," she replied as she nodded respectfully. She knew him on a personal level, being that they were from the same planet. He stepped towards her slowly, his blaster still trained at her. She still kept hers trained on him. "I'm Captain Comjanjer, Special Forces. I understand you have some rebels close by."

Fett was taken aback at the mention of her name. He couldn't believe that she was standing before him, a field commander. She wasn't that young woman he once knew, but a battle-harden army officer. "They are." Fett added. "My payment first." Comjanjer chuckled at his audacity.

"Now, now, you know you get your payment after you take us to the insurgents and when they have been captured. Fett, if you lead me and my men into a trap, in my last living second, I will kill you."

"As you wish, Captain," Fett lowered his blaster and turned and led them out of the hangar.

The holoscreen came to life as Comjanjer walked into the hangar. Veers, Ryche, Piett, Vader and Ozzel watched and listened as the comm officer adjusted the volume to Comjanjer's comlink. Her comlink came in with a little  
static. It was imperial policy to outfit a few troops with helmet cameras to record battles and incidents for training purposes. Comjanjer hardened face partially filled the screen as Fett emerged from behind the ship, Slauter had the embedded helmet cam. Veers frowned at the sight of her, wishing he could have reversed time to his earlier exchange with her. Comjanjer voice filled the area as Veers continued to listen and watch. He folded his arms and planted them on his broad chest feeling his ring push against his left chest; he winced saddened.

Comjanjer and her men fanned out as they reached the hangar. Fett remained interested in the squad. She issued a few commands as her troops sprang into action as they placed trackers on the abandoned starfighters. There were six x-wing fighters sitting in the bay.

"I saw Solo and Skywalker here two days ago. I've been following Solo to collect a bounty from the Hutts," Fett spoke quietly. Comjanjer looked over at him and nodded. She really didn't care about him collecting the bounty.

"Captain, the fighters are abandoned. They appear to have been here for a few months," Dir called out. Comjanjer's angered flared. She walked over to Fett and shoved her blaster into his chest, between the armor plates. Fett tried to turn to shoot at her when Slauter and Hurtz aimed at Fett.

"You take us to the rebels before I kill you here!" She nudged him into gear.

Fett turned to the right and led them to a larger dock and she heard voices and the sound of tools being used and dropped. She motioned her men to fan out and flank the exit. She still had Fett close to her to kill him if he tried to ambush her. She called for radio silence as they moved silently into position.

"I have fifteen bogies, no Solo or Skywalker, ma'am," Slauter stated quietly.

"Copy that, Sergeant," Comjanjer replied. She swung her rifle around and held it ready. "On my count, one…two…three!" Comjanjer pushed open the door to the hangar and charged in blaster ready. The rebels were caught off guard as Comjanjer and her men filled the hangar. They surrounded the rebels and trained their blasters at the insurgents. "Surrender! We have you surrounded."

"Never! You Imp scum!" One of the rebels turned and threw a hydrospanner at her. She fired off a round, killing the rebel that threw the tool. Almost immediately, the rebels started to fire at her and her men. Fett pulled his rifle and stood back as the firefight ensued. Comjanjer dropped four rebels as her men continued to fire. She saw two of her troops scream and fall over motionless. Anger filled her as she continued to pop off rounds at the enemy. Slauter kept close to her and she issued more commands over her comlink as a rebel poked up and lobbed a thermal detonator in her direction.

"Hit the deck now!" she shouted as she picked up the detonator and lobbed it back at the rebels. Half way across its trajectory back to the rebels, it detonated causing a midair explosion. Comjanjer turned to shield her face from the heat off of the explosion as it knocked her down. As she was going down, Comjanjer screamed as she was struck in the leg and in her abdomen, between her armor edge and the top of her belt buckle. Comjanjer was sprawled onto her back as she struggled to stay conscious, searching for her blaster rifle. She felt it and pulled it over to her as she slowly sat up and started firing, as Fett ran to her and grabbed her and pulled her towards safety. Comjanjer continued to fire, she counted three rebels left as two more shots struck her in the helmet and neck. She was unconscious as the firefight quickly ceased. Slauter came running over and applied pressure to her abdomen. Comjanjer groaned as she stirred slightly. Her eyes fluttered open as she became aware of her wounds.

"Ahhg!" she thrashed around in pain. Blood quickly filled in her mouth and she turned on her side to drain out. She rolled to her back.

"Medics!" Slauter yelled. Stryk and Cryax came sprinting over to her.

"How…how many…?" Comjanjer grunted.

"Two dead and three wounded," Stryk responded. Slauter held her hand as Stryk removed her chest armor. Dir removed her helmet.

"Slauter…please…grab…my…rifle…don't leave…it!"

"Yes, ma'am. I have it," Slauter's face saddened.

"You…help the…the…others…first!" Comjanjer choked out.

"Ma'am, the other wounded will be fine. You are the one that needs it!" Cryax replied.

Fett came sprinting over with a medi-pak and knelt by her. Stryk and Cryax dug through Fett's bag and pulled an IV out and some bacta packets. Fett grabbed a tourniquet and a needle and plunged the needle into her arm. Stryk handed Fett the primed line and Fett attached the line into the catheter in her arm and secured it. Cryax poured the bacta into her wounds as he soaked cloth strips in water and place over the wounds with bacta.

Comjanjer relaxed suddenly as her gaze fixed on the blown out ceiling.

"She's shocky!" Fett shouted as he grabbed her helmet and propped her feet up, elevating her lower extremities higher than her heart. Fett drug his armor-plated knuckles down her sternum, trying to rouse her. She looked over at him, dazed.

"Why…are…helping…?" She closed her eyes and reopened them.

"You know why." She smiled, blood oozing out of the corners of her mouth.

"My…pocket…chest…pocket." Fett dug threw her inner breast pocket and pulled out a datacard. He held it in her sight as she nodded. "Your…payment." Fett pocketed the card but stayed next to her. Fett held her other hand as she faded in and out of consciousness. Cryax checked her pulse and it was diminishing.

"She's bleeding out! We need to get her out of her!" Cryax yelled as Hurtz ordered the remaining troops to head to the transport. Comjanjer glanced at Fett and smiled weakly. Stryk picked her up, sliding his arms under hers and grabbing her wrists. Cryax grabbed her legs and they carried her off to the transport. Slauter grabbed her rifle as Fett picked up her armor, helmet and medi-pak and followed her to the transport.

The officers stood there in front of the screen motionless. They were watching Comjanjer, blaster drawn and aimed at Fett's back as he led them to the hangar. Ryche smiled, pleased with her caution. Veers stood stone-faced, with his arms still plastered to his chest. Vader's amplified breathing was the only thing heard. Six X-wings filled the screen as Dir's comlink keyed. "Captain, the fighters are abandoned. They appear to have been here for a few months."

The camera angle caught Comjanjer walking over to Fett and pushing her blaster into his chest. Her voice, laced with malice, filled the security station, "you take us to the rebels before I kill you here!"

Vader turned to Veers, "I can see why you spent all that time tracking her down, General. She is truly ruthless and effective."

Veers smiled weakly at Vader, "yes, My Lord. She is truly the ideal soldier of the Empire. She puts duty and honor before all else." Veers turned back to the screen, pain and sadness, filling his soul. Ryche stepped up to Veers and pressed Comjanjer's chip into his hand. Veers glanced at him and Ryche nodded. Veers released a quiet sigh as he palmed her chip. He returned his gaze to the screen as he heard her order radio silence as her troops fanned out. The officers listened intently as Slauter's voice was heard.

"I have fifteen bogies, no Solo or Skywalker, ma'am."

"Copy that, Sergeant," Comjanjer replied. Slauter stood slightly behind her, his camera recording and feeding the screen in the security room. She swung her rifle around and held it ready. "On my count, one…two…three!" Comjanjer pushed open the door to the hangar and charged in, blaster ready. Veers and Ryche held their breaths. All the officers observed that the rebels were caught off guard as Comjanjer and her men filled the hangar. Veers stood their frozen, holding her chip in a white-knuckled death grip. They surrounded the rebels and trained their blasters at the insurgents. "Surrender! We have you surrounded."

"Never! You Imp scum!" One of the rebels turned and threw a hydrospanner at her. She fired off a round, killing the rebel that threw the tool. Almost immediately, the rebels started to fire at her and her men. Comjanjer dropped four rebels as her men continued to fire. Slauter kept close to her and she issued more commands over her comlink as a rebel poked up and lobbed a thermal detonator in her direction. Piett and Veers let out audible gasps as the camera feed became shaky as Slauter hit the ground, some distance behind her. Comjanjer's sprinted towards the explosive. Veers watched in horror as he watched her heading for the device. Helplessness and dread crossed his features.

"What is she doing!" Ryche blurted out. Her comlink static became louder.

"Hit the deck now!" she shouted as she picked up the detonator and lobbed it back at the rebels. Half way across its trajectory back to the rebels, it detonated causing a midair explosion. Comjanjer was seen turning her head to shield her face from the heat off of the explosion as it knocked her down. Slauter's helmet continued to roll as she was going down. Comjanjer's agonizing scream filled the security station, as she was struck in the leg and in her abdomen.

"No!" Veers yelled. Piett and Ryche looked over at him, worry visible on their faces. Ozzel looked in utter disbelief. Slauter's camera bounced as he got up and saw Comjanjer sprawled onto her back as she struggled to stay conscious, searching for her blaster rifle.

"She's not down yet, General." Vader wheezed. Comjanjer pulled it over to her as she slowly sat up and started firing, as Fett ran to her and grabbed her and drug her towards safety. Comjanjer continued to fire, as two more shots struck her in the helmet and neck. Her comlink, damaged, filled the area with static as the comm officers cut the feed. Slauter shouted as she went down again, unconscious, as the firefight quickly ceased. Slauter came running over and applied pressure to her abdomen, and ripped off his helmet and threw it off to the side. The comm officer lost the camera feed and cut the image.

"I want a status report as soon as you have it, General Veers."

"Yes, My Lord," Veers replied still in shock. Vader's breathing was the only noise heard and he turned away and headed to the viewports. Veers stood their grief stricken as he opened his palm and looked down at her chip. "Keep me informed of their progress as you have it, Colonel. I'll be in my office." Veers left the security station and headed to the lift.

Stryk and Cryax lowered the limp Comjanjer onto a stretcher and continued her medical care. Fett placed her helmet underneath her lower legs and elevated them again. Comjanjer whimpered as she regained consciousness. Fett pressed a datachip into her palm as Stryk bandaged her neck and then her leg. "This is for you, Celestina. Good luck to you." Fett brushed her cheek gently. She looked up at him, dazed and pressed the chip to his chest.

"My pocket…please." Fett nodded and he placed the chip into her chest pocket. She grabbed his hand, catching him off guard and she patted it gently. "Thank you…for your…help."

Fett squeezed her hand. "I must leave. Until next time, Celestina."

Comjanjer laid there staring up at the bulkhead, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She coughed and more blood came gushing from her wounds. She thought of the last time she saw Veers, the hurt and pain crossing his features before cutting her deeply with his words. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. Stryk came rushing over to her and started re-checking her vitals, they were weak. She began choking on her blood and Stryk turned her on to her side. She continued to spit up blood, the color draining completely from her face, as Stryk called for Cryax to help. Cryax started another IV to keep her fluids on board in her system. She was rolled on to her back as her gaze fixed and she relaxed.

"Get the defibrillator!" Stryk yelled into his comlink as he straddled the limp Comjanjer and started cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

Veers, Ryche and the on call medical team, stood by waiting for the transport to drop the ramp. The ramp dropped open as the troops stood at attention as the side compartments also opened. There were two body bags in the compartment with Valkyrie Squadron's emblem banners, a winged woman wearing field commander armor, holding a durasteel helmet under her arm and holding a sword in her other hand, draped over them. Slauter and Cryax came down the ramp holding the stretcher. Veers and Ryche rushed over to the stretcher. Comjanjer lay limp with an endotracheal tube sticking out from her mouth. Stryk continued to bag as the defibrillator lay in between her legs, beeping; the leads were still attached to her chest. Stryk had covered her before they exited the transport. Veers held her hand and followed the medical team to the med bay. Veers gazed into her empty eyes and fought back the dread he felt. He was hurt, when she gave him back his ring, but he was even more pained at her anguished look she gave him, when he cut her. He searched her face, her cheeks tear stained, her expression almost at peace. Her blood had dried on the corners of her mouth and was soaked into her uniform.

"We'll take her from here, General. I'll notify you when we're through" the doctor stated authoritatively as the doors opened to the surgery section. Veers reluctantly released her hand and watched her disappear in the med bay. Ryche patted Veers' back and they left.

Veers stood by her bed, spinning the ring in between his thumb and index finger, willing her to wake up. She'd been unconscious for almost a week. He had been absent from her side, during the funerals of her two troopers, when Vader needed updates and when the medical staff told him to go and get rest and food. Slauter stood guard at the entrance of her room around the clock. Piett and Ryche had come to get him to go get sleep as they offered to sit with her. When Veers left to "sleep" he spent the entire night beating himself up and burying his self-loathing into his work, writing reports and issuing commands. The doctors couldn't really advise why it was taking so long for her to regain consciousness. They told him it could have been the blast. Veers had replayed the footage from that day over and over, unable to rid his mind of her agony. Her troops had all filed into her room, silently paying their respects to her. He started to weep as he sat down in the chair near her bed. He rested his arms on the bed and buried his face in them.

Comjanjer stirred slightly and forced her eyes open, searching her unfamiliar surroundings. She heard faint sobbing and glanced down at Veers. She ran her hand slowly threw his hair, "Maximilian? What's wrong?" she asked hoarsely. Veers looked up and stood up quickly, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Celestina! I thought you would never wake up! I'm so sorry!" he murmured relieved.

"Where am I? I feel horrible," she looked at him.

"You're in the med bay. You survived some gruesome injuries. Do you remember what happened?" Veers sat down on the edge of her bed, brushing her cheek with his fingers. Comjanjer thought for a second before responding. It hadn't been a horrible dream, it had actually happened.

"I remember getting shot and an explosion. I thought I had dreamt it," she looked over her injuries. Her knee still hurt as did her abdomen. Suddenly, she remembered their last exchange. She started panicking. She gazed into his relief filled eyes. "I remember you telling me, that it meant nothing to you!" She choked out. Veers' gray eyes went wide.

"No, Celestina! You mean everything to me! You broke off the engagement! I was angry and hurt, I love you so much! I'm sorry!" Veers gushed. Comjanjer withdrew away from him. Veers reached for her, horrified. "Please, Celestina!"

"I need time to think, General." Veers stared at her in disbelief, anguish etching in his face. Comjanjer folded her arms over her chest. She hated seeing him in pain but she wasn't ready to retire her command. Veers straightened up and stood, smoothing his uniform as he did, with anger and hurt warred across his features. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it immediately, as he left the room. Comjanjer sat up slowly as a few rogue tears ran down her cheeks. A few seconds later, a corpsman entered the room, carrying a fresh uniform and a few personal items that were retrieved from her tattered battle uniform.

After he went through her medical orders, he left her alone to change. She dressed painfully but managed successfully. She stood unsteadily and gingerly slipped on her boots. Her knee hardly bent as she started to walk out of the room. She was told she had to attend physical therapy before she would be moved back to active duty. She grabbed her belongings, stuffing them into her pockets and turned to face the mirror. She straightened up and smoothed out her uniform as she noticed her rank bar.

"I have the wrong uniform," she said, turning to the corpsman.

"No, Major Comjanjer. This is your uniform. You were promoted a few days ago. I thought the General had informed you."

Comjanjer frowned. "Thank you, Sergeant." Comjanjer limped out of the med bay and headed to her quarters to unload her pockets. She slowly made her way down the corridor to her quarters and pressed her key code into the pad. The door opened instantly and she stepped inside. She emptied her pockets and gingerly stripped out of her uniform and showered.

Veers left the med bay stepping quickly, distancing himself from her as quick as possible. He hadn't anticipated their conversation deteriorating. _She needs time to think!_ He thought as he push passed a group of TIE pilots on his way to Vader's meditation chamber to report her status. _I should have failed her out of the AT-AT course and knocked her up; that would have kept her home! But then I would have hated myself for ruining her career._ He stopped walking abruptly. _She would have hated me even more, well, no more than she already does, right now. _Veers continued on as he neared Vader's chamber. The doors slid open and Veers stepped in. Vader's back was to him while Veers waited. After a few seconds, Vader turned to face him.

"What is it, General?" Vader asked.

"My Lord, Major Comjanjer was just discharged from the med bay. Unfortunately, she's been placed on the inactive duty roster due to a massive knee injury. She must undergo physical therapy to regain the flexibility in her knee. That's what the doctor is ordering."

"Very well, General. Have the Major placed on a two week leave. She's been through enough. A trip planet side might have a desirable effect for you, General." Veers stiffened and swallowed visibly.

"My Lord?" Veers stammered.

"You are to accompany Major Comjanjer on her leave. You and the Major have been requested to lecture and to make an appearance at Carida, and you both have been summoned by the Emperor to Coruscant for morale appearances. I know your feelings for the Major, General, try to win her over. You and Comjanjer make the ideal Imperial Army couple for this morale boosting tour. You will meet with the Emperor's publicist to help coach you through the tour." Veers bowed his head respectfully. "You are leaving in two hours, advise Major Comjanjer. Dismissed!" Vader turned his back as Veers left.

Veers headed down the corridor to Comjanjer's quarters. He didn't know how it was going to go. He knew Comjanjer wouldn't be willing to do such a task, after see had already told him that she needed time to think. He smiled sadly. He stopped at her door and hit the chime.

Comjanjer opened the door. "General Veers," she stepped aside to let him in. Veers removed his cap as he entered, "why are you here, Maximilian?" she offered him a seat before she sat down at her desk.

"Celestina, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I want nothing more to go back to that second and undo the entire situation. I love you. I don't want to lose you again, please!" Veers fought back his anguish. Comjanjer sat there looking at him, feeling remorse for putting him in the situation in the first place. She knew her pride would one day be her down fall. She still needed to decide what her future needed to be, she had to stick to her guns.

"I love you, too. I still need some time to think," she whispered finally. Veers nodded before he straightened.

"Lord Vader, has placed you on a two week leave and I'm supposed to accompany you. We have been requested to lecture and make an appearance at Carida, and we have been summoned by the Emperor to Coruscant for morale appearances. We need to be the ideal Imperial Army couple, because we are on a morale boosting tour." Veers stated coolly. Comjanjer frowned. "We need to act like a happy couple and we have a publicist with us on this tour." Veers added. Comjanjer let out a frustrated sigh.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Major. We leave in an hour and a half. I suggest you pack. I'll be back in an hour to come collect you and your things." Veers hesitated before he left. Comjanjer looked at the door as it closed behind him. She got up and began to pack.

Veers walked down the corridor towards her quarters, carrying his bag, his face stern as he ran through his mental checklist, making sure he had packed everything he needed. He was going to do his duty for the Empire and make the tour a success. He knew that Comjanjer would be duty bound as well. He stopped at her door and rang the chime. Comjanjer opened the door and grabbed her datapad and bag. She put on her cap as she left her quarters and started limping down the corridor, slightly in front of him.

"Major, wait," Veers barked as she stopped and turned to face him. Veers couldn't allow her to limp down the corridor to the lifts. Veers stopped next to her and offered his arm to her. She smirked and thanked him as she accepted. Veers smiled briefly as she leaned into him for extra support. Comjanjer looked up at him and hated herself for being distant with him. But, he needed to change his conditions of marriage. She needed to be strong and not back down. Sure, she had thought of retiring and having Veers provide for them, but she didn't want to be separated from him. She would give him her answer by the end of the tour.

"You're still a gentleman, General," she muttered as he moved aside to allow her to step in first. Veers glanced down at her, his expression unreadable.

"I was raised well. I was taught that women should be taken care of and should not have to lift a finger to work," Veers replied quietly. Suddenly, he grabbed her hands, "why won't you allow me the honor of providing for you? You are everything to me!" Comjanjer fought back tears, she wanted him more than ever, but she still didn't like the idea of not having a career. It was a foreign concept for her.

"Why can't I have a career? I've always worked and I eventually want to retire, but I don't want to do it in my prime. You are definitely worth it, but I need time to think through my future." He looked defeated.

"How much time do you need? If you want a career, fine, but I won't be able to keep you from harm all the time. I wouldn't be happy, constantly worrying about your safety. It kills me to see you injured now and I wish I had you brig bound that night! But you would have resented me, I shouldn't have cared if you did, you wouldn't be hurt now!" Veers barked. She flinched slightly. She was in physical pain now and she knew she was making progress with him.

"You'll have an answer by the end of the tour," she curtly replied.

Comjanjer jostled awake when the shuttle roughly landed at Denon. Veers had covered her with his trench coat and rested her head against his shoulder. Veers had spent several hours reviewing their schedule for the next two weeks and pondered her stubbornness. He would be dressed in his dress uniform during the evening events and he had been approved to transfer from his apartment to the penthouse suite in Imperial Center. He was going to enjoy spoiling the hell out of her, trying to persuade her to allow him to take care of her. He kissed her forehead as she rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily. Veers smiled warmly.

"We're here at Denon. We have a few hours here, before we head on to Coruscant. I want to show you where I grew up," Veers helped her to her feet and she stretched. He grabbed his trench coat and put it on after he helped her into hers. She smiled gratefully. He offered his arm to her and she gladly accepted it. They left the shuttle and turned up their collars to the biting wind. Denon was like Coruscant, the entire surface was a city. Veers hailed an air cab and helped her into the backseat as he slid in behind her. He held her hand and she rested her cheek on his upper arm. She glanced out of the window, watching the colorful lights speed past the window.

"It's a busy place," she murmured. Veers looked at her hearing the awe in her voice.

"Its home," Veers glanced at his chrono. He would be meeting his father in a few minutes. He wrapped his arm around her. "How did you sleep?"

"Not good. It was hard getting into a comfortable position, you know, with my knee and all."

"You'll start therapy tomorrow morning. I need you back to normal. It hurts me to see you in pain." Veers replied quietly. He was still upset that he hadn't ordered her to stay put.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disobeyed your command," she said as if reading his mind. He gazed down at her, catching her shyly peering up at him.

"You're in that much pain, to apologize? Oh, Celestina," Comjanjer nodded, tears filling her eyes. It was difficult for her to move, let alone admit she had been wrong. All of Veers' anger vanished, but a new worry crept in. Veers wiped the tears from her cheeks as they silently spilt over. He held her tighter to him. The air cab pulled up to the balcony outside of a restaurant. Veers got out first and helped her gingerly out. He turned to drop a few credits into the cabbie's hand. Comjanjer straightened up and smoothed out her coat as Veers stood proud and stern faced as Comjanjer rested her hand in the crook of his arm and were let in without having to wait in the long standby line.

Almost in sync, Comjanjer and Veers removed their caps as they entered. Veers scanned the quiet dining room and caught sight of his father sitting at a table in the corner. Veers led Comjanjer over to the table as the older man stood. Comjanjer studied the man as he hugged Veers and held him in a long embrace. Maximilian looked just like him. Veers smiled warmly at the senior Veers as he gently pulled Comjanjer in front.

"Father, I would like you to meet Celestina Comjanjer, my beautiful fiancée," Veers caught himself. "And Celestina, this is my father, Tiberius," Comjanjer glanced up and cocked a perfect eyebrow and extended her hand to him.

"It's an honor to meet you-" Tiberius grabbed her hand pulled her into a bear hug. Comjanjer smiled sweetly as he released her.

"The honor is all mine, Celestina! Maximilian here has been talking about you for years, since you beat his scenario! I'm glad that I'm able to meet you finally!" Veers smirked as he took Comjanjer's coat and pulled out her chair. Comjanjer sat as Veers took the seat next to her and took her hand. The waiter came and took their drink orders. A few minutes later, their drinks arrived and they placed their orders.

"So, Celestina, you're very popular these days. Your success on Ord Mantell has been playing non-stop on the news net. They're saying that you're the quint essential soldier and a brilliant tactician! They even talked about the Telos IV incident." Comjanjer felt a knot in her throat. Veers stiffened visibly.

"I'm neither of those. I'm just a soldier doing my duty for the Empire," she replied simply. "I owe my survival and success to Maximilian." Veers gently squeezed her leg. "He's an excellent leader. I hope to be as respected as he is amongst my troops."

"You're too modest! You are just like Maximilian!" Tiberius stated. "You must come from a long line of military service!" Comjanjer lifted her glass and took a sip.

"I come from a long line of law enforcement and bounty hunters."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Concord Dawn, in the Mandalorian sector. My parents were Journeymen Protectors as was I." Veers looked over surprised. "Only the elite warriors were Journeymen Protectors."

"How old were you, when you became a Protector? And why did you give it up?" Veers asked, not knowing her past. Comjanjer took another sip of champagne.

"I was fifteen. That is the age of adulthood on Dawn. I loved my job, but I wasn't ready to settle down and get married," Veers' eyes went wide in shock. "Also, at fifteen, the eldest daughter was married off to the most eligible bachelor of her father's occupation. I was betrothed to another Protector, until he was exiled for murdering our incompetent commander; I was no longer bound to him. I was free to choose my own future," Comjanjer noticed the awkward mood that now descended the on the table, she tried switching gears. "My friends and I would go to the holotheatre and we would watch Imperial propaganda of the new war machines. I loved what I saw, the ability to be what you wanted to be, so I left and joined the army at eighteen." Veers remained still, taking in the information. She felt his hand tightened. "I wanted to be a commander."

"What a fascinating family story!" Tiberius boomed. Veers sat quiet as he slowly rotated his whiskey glass on the table. "The army has that luster!" Comjanjer nodded agreeably.

"I was told to drop out of Carida and to join the Navy," Comjanjer murmured as Veers smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you didn't," Veers replied. Comjanjer squeezed his hand gently, reassuring him.

Their food came and Tiberius toasted her and Veers' union. Comjanjer beamed as Veers kissed her.

The waiter cleared the dessert plates away as Veers checked his chrono. They had to be back within the hour. Veers finished his whiskey and motioned for the waiter, requesting the check. Tiberius smiled a little sad, that he wouldn't be able to spend more time with his son. Comjanjer stretched her leg under the table, trying to find relief from the burning, throbbing pain in her knee. The waiter returned and Veers paid the check as he stood. Comjanjer and Tiberius stood as well, hugging good bye. Tiberius turned to face Veers, "your mother would be proud of you, son. She was devastated when Zev's mother died. She would love and welcome Celestina as a daughter. I love you, son. You've done well for yourself. Take care." Tiberius hugged him and shed a tear as he withdrew away from him. Tiberius dug into his pocket and pulled out a crushed velvet drawstring bag and handed to Veers. "I want you to have them." Veers looked at the bag and back to his father, surprised. Veers hugged him again.

"Thank you, dad," Veers pulled back from him and pocketed the bag. Comjanjer shrugged on her coat during the exchange. Veers pulled on his coat, offered his arm and Comjanjer resumed her position by his side. Tiberius left before Veers and Comjanjer, as they pulled on their caps and flipped up their collars, leaving the restaurant. Veers hailed a cab and helped her in.

"Did you love him?" Veers whispered. Comjanjer looked at him, shocked.

"Who, the Protector?" Veers nodded with a stern expression.

"No, I didn't. We were friends, but we didn't love each other. I'm glad it worked out the way it did, it made it easier for me to leave Dawn and join the Army. I loved that commander, more than anything else in the galaxy," she replied truthfully.

"You 'loved that commander'?"

"I love him more than life itself," Comjanjer murmured. Veers squeezed her hand and wrapped his arm around her, "your fiancée, now?" Veers looked down at her.

"I'm hoping you'll still want to be. I want to marry you right now, but you haven't given me an answer. Because, like you said, 'I love you more than life itself'," Comjanjer looked at him and smiled. Veers kissed her forehead.

"We'll talk about it, when we get to Coruscant, I promise," Comjanjer sighed. "I like your father. I can see where you get your good looks and brains from." Veers laughed.

"He's a wonderful man. You would have loved my mother too, she reminds me of you, brave, beautiful and smart." Veers ran his fingers along her jaw line. "Why did you underplay your talents and your successes? You're smart and clever and a skilled soldier. You're too modest," Veers asked.

"I don't see myself successful. I lost two troops and got two others injured. It was unacceptable," she replied quietly. Veers understood. He knew the burden of command. He wanted to switch topics.

"How's the leg?"

"It doesn't hurt as bad. The champagne helped," she laughed.

Veers and Comjanjer's shuttle landed in Imperial Center and were greeted by the publicist and his team. Veers held Comjanjer close to him as they were ushered into an awaiting airlimo, while their bags were unloaded from the shuttle and loaded into the limo. Veers held her protectively to him as they were briefed about the following day's events. Comjanjer sat quietly, listening to the publicist rambled on about the exact time frames they must enter, leave and on and on.

"Major Comjanjer, you're beauty team will be there at two and I'll have all of your outfits picked out and ready. You won't be in uniforms anymore. Remember you are the epitome of Imperial lady grace and a Valkyrie to your general! Okay? Okay!" Comjanjer glanced sideways at a smirking Veers. She was getting a little nervous. She never had to do anything like this. "You'll have a film crew accompanying you everywhere when you are doing your tour. Obviously, they won't be there when you leave the events or during downtime. Your privacy won't be totally violated." Veers shook his head. "Pictures and autographs are a must! You have fans and they want you, you're both war heroes! You're here to boost the morale and give inspiration to those fighting men and women, that love conquers all. I'll let you know when to stop and pose." Comjanjer glanced around at the team and curled closer to Veers.

"General, you'll take charge in every situation. Command equals confidence. The major is your Valkyrie." The publicist looked off into the distance as if striking inspiration there. "With hard work and dedication, to the victor, go the spoils." Comjanjer stifled a laugh. "Affection is key! The citizens want a madly in love couple!"

"That won't be hard," Veers stated coolly and smiled warmly at Comjanjer.

"Good!" the publicist gushed. The limo pulled up to a beautiful transparisteel building that reflected two of Coruscant's moons. The driver opened the door and held out his hand for Comjanjer to take. She stepped out on to the balcony waiting for Veers to emerge. The driver pulled their bags and carried them into the foyer of the building as Veers stood by her, a smile playing on his lips. "Remember, we'll be here at two tomorrow!"

"We'll see you then, Apollo," Veers blew him off as he turned and offered his arm to Comjanjer and they walked inside.

"Where are we?" Comjanjer asked as Veers picked up their bags and entered the turbolift. Veers smiled slyly.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied. The doors opened up and Veers picked up the bags and walked out into the corridor with Comjanjer in tow. Veers walked a little ways down the corridor and stopped when he reached the door. He typed in a code into the pad and heard the door pop open. Veers pushed the door open enough to pass the frame and he turned towards Comjanjer, his piercing gray eyes softening. Confidently, Veers dropped the bags and picked up Comjanjer in his arms.

Comjanjer was too shocked to ask what was going on. She knew he was excited about something. Veers pushed open the door with his boot and stared into her eyes as he stepped across the threshold.

"Welcome home, Celestina," Veers whispered. Comjanjer kissed him passionately. Veers walked over to the couch and deposited her. Veers headed back to the door and grabbed their bags and closed the door after reentering. Comjanjer surveyed the enormous living room that had a breathtaking view of the Coruscanti skyline. She got up and headed to the transparisteel windows and stood looking out across the expanse of city. She saw a few star destroyers parked in orbit and the lights of vehicles way below her going in every direction. Veers came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "What do you think, my love?" Comjanjer hugged his arms, unable to draw her attention from the vista.

"Maximilian, this is just amazing! Why?" She turned to face him and he led her to the couch and sat down. She leaned back into his chest and he handed her a glass of champagne then wrapped his arms around her again. She took a sip and rested the glass on her propped up injured leg.

"I've been working on this for a few months now. I wanted a place for us to call home. You deserve the best this life of ours has to offer. All those times we didn't see each other, it was because I was looking for the perfect place for us. We own this outright and I wanted a big enough place for our children to roam about." Veers kissed her cheek. She took another sip. "If you don't like any of the furniture or whatever, we can change it." She looked about the place. "Anything you want or desire, it's yours." Veers added bring her back from her mental tour of their home.

"Maximilian, this is just too much. You didn't have to...the other place was fine too." Comjanjer gazed up at him, breathless. He smiled arrogantly.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's wonderful!"

"So, then can I have that answer now?" Veers pushed her chin up and cocked a brow.

"What answer?"

"The one about us."

"Oh, right. So give me your conditions, requests and what you want from me." Veers smiled as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"I want you to be happy and to be loved by me. I love you more than life itself and you mean everything to me. But I want to have the honor of providing for you and our family. I don't want you to resent me, though." Veers replied. Comjanjer nodded, thinking through his requests. She looked down at her knee and didn't think she would ever be returned to the active duty roster. She knew her time was done. She loved him more than anything. Veers waited patiently, even though he didn't like the silence.

"I am happy with you and I want you to love me and to be loved by me. I love you more than anything in this galaxy and I promise I won't resent you as I stay home and raise your children, so you can have the honor of providing for us. Being yours means more to me than my command, I was being selfish. You better be thanking this injury for the change of heart!" Veers downed his whiskey and pulled her to him, as she finished her drink before he could spill it.

"Really? You're going to be happy staying home?" Veers asked just in case he might have heard wrong.

"I'll be happy staying here. But I'll miss you terribly while you're gone. That's why I didn't want to retire. I didn't want to be away from you." Comjanjer smiled sadly. Veers saw the sadness in her eyes. He held her close to him, feeling the despair of her absence from him. He hadn't thought about it.

"I'll miss you too. But my homecoming will be so much sweeter! I feel better knowing that you're safe and protected." Veers got up and poured more champagne and got more whiskey. He was relieved that she would be staying. His heart ached at the thought of her not being near him once his leave was up. He headed to the master bedroom and opened his bag and searching for a small item. He located the item and headed to the living room and pulled Comjanjer to her feet as he knelt on one knee. "Marry me, Celestina. I'll be the luckiest man ever." Veers opened the box as Comjanjer let out a gasp. She knew a man of Veers' caliber didn't need to ask. She nodded, unable to speak, as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes, Maximilian, it's an honor." Veers kissed her deeply. He broke the contact and he looked down at the ring, happy at his fortune of a beautiful bride and an excellent career. Comjanjer looked at the five carat ring and noticed that it was designed with smaller blue and black diamonds, forming the Imperial emblem. She slipped it off and read the inscription on the inside. _Celestina, the commander of my heart, Love, MV_. It was command ring. She finished her champagne and followed him on a tour of their home. It had a full size kitchen, two guest bedrooms with attached bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, a master bed and bath, a library and two offices.

She looked at the holos in his office. There was one of her looking away and smiling as she wore her armor, preparing to leave for battle, with her rifle in her hand. She smiled and approached the holo, getting a better look at it. "That one is one of my favorites," Veers murmured in her ear. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Why?" Veers smiled.

"It's a perfect shot of the woman I fell in love with."

"My rifle, I wonder what happened to it that day on Mantell." Comjanjer sighed. Veers opened the safe, which was full of different firearms. He pulled out her rifle and her blaster. She hugged him overjoyed. He placed them back inside of the safe and closed it up. He led her down the hall to their bedroom and opened the door. "So when do you want to get married?" Veers turned to face her.

"Within the next two weeks. I can't wait any longer. I don't know when I'll be home next."

"Sounds good."

"I'll announce our engagement officially tomorrow morning, Apollo will jump all over it and I'm pretty sure that our wedding will happen sooner than later. It may even buy me more leave time. We won't announce your retirement until we are done at Carida." Comjanjer smiled.

"Why Carida?"

"Because that was where I fell in love with you as you started your career. It seems fitting to end it there." Veers kissed her hand. Comjanjer smiled as she looked around the bedroom. He had a holo of her standing by him in their deck uniforms and she adoringly gazed at him, with a smile on her face. He was looking down at her, lovingly. Comjanjer remembered that day well. She had just returned from a police action from some backwater planet and he had been waiting for her to return. "That's my favorite."

Comjanjer turned and hugged him. "Yeah, mine too," she murmured.

"Good morning, love. Time to get up." Veers soothed as he kissed her. Comjanjer stirred slightly.

"No, I'm on leave. It's too early!" she muttered as she turned away from him. Veers ripped back the sheets, causing her to shiver as she curled into a ball.

"I know, Celestina. But the therapist is here to help you. You need to get better." Veers rubbed her back. "Please, get up." She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms and slowly got up. She felt bad. She had little more than she usually drinks last night, but she wasn't hung over. She stood up and grabbed her PT clothing and brushed her teeth before leaving the room. She looked at her chrono. It was nine. She gingerly pulled on her PT boots as she headed to the living area with Veers behind her.

"Good morning, Major Comjanjer. I'm your physical therapist, Roman. I'm going to try to get you back up to par." Comjanjer smiled groggily and shook his hand. Veers pulled his datapad and followed them to the gym area in the building.

Roman pointed to a bench and had Comjanjer sit down to assess her knee. He ran his hand along of the sides of her left knee, palpating the swollen joint. She flinched every time he poked and prodded her injury. Veers sat a little ways away watching them like a hawk. Roman lifted her leg, stretching to the left and to the right, up then down, with her toes pointed and not. Comjanjer writhed in pain, gripping the bench to keep her from punching him. She cried out and let out a few grunts and groans as he continued to try and relieve the pain. Veers resisted the urge to tell him to leave her alone, but he knew that he was doing what was necessary to help her.

"You're doing well, Major. I know this hurts. But I promise, you'll feel so much better afterwards." Comjanjer nodded unable to speak. "How did your injury happen?" Veers looked up and walked over. Comjanjer smiled weakly.

"She was shot," Veers stated icily. Roman looked up quickly and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, General, I just needed to know how to treat this better," Roman replied quietly. Veers was intimidating naturally and he didn't need to put an effort into the trait. Veers bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"If it becomes too much for you to handle, let me know and we'll stop," Veers murmured before heading back to his table and began typing away on his datapad. Roman resumed his work and Comjanjer began breathing irregularly and shallow as the pain increased. Suddenly, she felt a pop and the pain diminished almost completely. Veers and Roman heard it too, as she leaned back relaxed with a sigh escaping her lips. "Was that your knee?"

"Yes. It feels so much better," she replied. Roman began rubbing her knee, breaking down the remaining scar tissue build up. Satisfied with the results, he had her stretch her leg and get on the treadmill. She started walking slowly on the treadmill as she noticed she could put weight on her leg again without a limp. "What caused it to do that?" she asked.

"When they treated your injuries, they didn't come by three times a day and stretched your leg. So by sitting for however long, caused your leg to develop scar tissue and stiffened your joint. It was looking like I wasn't going to be able to clear it, but it finally gave." He turned up the speed on the machine testing her stability. She was going to be fine. "You are still going to be prevented from returning to active duty because of the instability according to the Army regulations. I'm sorry. But at least you will be able to live a relatively normal life. Just apply heat then ice after you work out or do strenuous activity, it will help prevent swelling." Roman pleased with his work had her get off the treadmill and handed her a datachip with her restrictions. Roman shook her hand and Veers' before leaving.

"Thank you, Maximilian. I feel so much better," Comjanjer smiled grateful. Veers offered her his arm and they left the weight room and headed back home.

Comjanjer stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around her chest. Her knee felt almost back to normal. She dressed in a tight black tank top and tight pants before brushing and braiding her hair. She made up the bed and headed out to the living area. She heard voices filling the area and she noticed that the news net was on. Veers sat on the couch, dressed in his tee shirt and his PT pants, watching the news. She sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, instinctively.

"You're just in time," Veers stated, distracted. He turned up the volume as the picture cut away to a new story.

"…And a bit of good news, from Imperial Center this morning, Our Emperor's Publicist, Apollo, has issued an official statement. Go ahead, Apollo." The image cut from the anchor to Apollo, who was dressed in a blue smock with a red imperial emblem on his left chest. Apollo was standing in the foyer of the Imperial Palace.

"Thank you, Kevyn. On behalf of Our Emperor, I'm pleased to report that the Death Squadron's Ground Forces Commander, General Maximilian Veers and his longtime girlfriend, Major Celestina Comjanjer are engaged!" Apollo's image was replaced with a handsome photo of Veers, stern faced. Her picture appeared next to his and she recognized the photo from Veers' office, the one of her smiling and looking away, dressed in armor and holding her rifle. Comjanjer ripped her eyes away from the screen and looked up at an amused Veers. She turned her attention back to the news report. "We are very happy for the couple. Celestina will be one of the most beautiful brides ever to walk these halls. As a lot of us know, Major Comjanjer was recently wounded on a police action and is being called a heroine of Ord Mantell and Telos IV and she continues to serve the Emperor well." Her battle harden face was shown as she had been shouting commands on Ord Mantell. Apollo continued his flowery speech. "Sorry to all those ladies out there, the General is now off the market, but we are happy that he will marry his Valkyrie." Apollo gushed.

"Thank you, Apollo. I know I speak for everyone here at News Net, that we congratulate General Veers and Major Comjanjer on their coming nuptials. Stay tuned for more updates on their wedding plans." Veers shut off the news and he shifted to face her.

"What did you think?" Veers asked. Comjanjer smiled.

"I liked it. Now, I'm afraid that I might get stabbed by all those women that hate me because I stole their man! But I'm glad you picked some flattering pictures of us." Veers laughed as he held her closer to him. Comjanjer snuggled into his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. "What did you think?"

"I'm happy knowing that you approved of it. I'm truly the luckiest man alive." Veers kissed her passionately.

"You two are the hottest thing since the invention of star destroyers!" Apollo spewed as he kissed Comjanjer on both of her cheeks. Veers stood back and watched his home get invaded by Apollo and his team. Comjanjer was sat down in a chair in the kitchen as the hair stylist began brushing out her hair. Another woman swooped up and yanked Comjanjer's boots of and grabbing a portable tub filled with hot water from the droid. She dunked Comjanjer's feet into the hot water and began cutting her nails. Comjanjer looked on in horror as the team took charge of her. Veers snorted at her expression as he was pulled away by Apollo, discussing the news net report.

The stylists began snipping her hair and touched up her color as Apollo returned with Veers.

"So let's talk about the wedding! How do we feel about this week? I can have it all arranged and fabulous by Friday, that gives you three days! I've already got a few dresses ready to go. All designer and the wedding will be paid for by His Excellency. I can have your leaves extended another two weeks after the tour for your honeymoon." Veers nodded and Comjanjer smiled. "I've got the guest list done." Comjanjer glared at Apollo.

"What do you mean, you have the guest list done?" Veers glanced at Apollo, waiting for an explanation.

"My darling Celestina, I have a political responsibility to invite the aristocracy and higher ranking officers. You will have your families there as well as some of your subordinates. You can chose your best man and maid of honor and your father will walk you down the aisle and give you a way to your General." Comjanjer sighed reassured. "The guest list will be about four hundred." Comjanjer's eyes went wide.

"Is this what you want, love?" Veers asked.

"Only if it's okay with you?" Veers nodded and Comjanjer turned her attention to Apollo. "You have yourself a wedding." Apollo jumped in gear and pulled his comlink and chatted away issuing requests and demands and a finalized draft of the statement. Veers kissed her hand and turned away, leaving her to be groomed and scrubbed.

A few hours later, Comjanjer was brought to her room, with her hair already done and a little make up. She insisted to remain natural beautiful as did Veers. Apollo entered the room carrying a garment bag containing her dress. He unzipped the bag and pulled out her dress. It was beautiful. It was Alderaanian silk and the color was durasteel armor gray, like Veers' eyes. It was form fitted and the style was off the shoulder. Her major's rank bar had been sewn into the left part of her chest and it had two slits, one on either side of the skirt that started above her knees. She was given new lace up boots to wear. Apollo left the room as the stylist and the manicurist helped her into the tight undergarments. They opened the dress and placed it low enough that she had to carefully step into it with her boots. The team pulled the dress up and zipped up the back of the dress. She stepped over to the floor length mirror. She looked beautiful. The two women smiled as tears formed in their eyes.

"You look beautiful, Major." The stylist said in awe. Comjanjer smiled as she spun. She put on her engagement ring and stared at her perfect hour glass figure as the manicurist placed an intricate necklace on her from behind. Comjanjer looked the necklace intrigued.

"It's the AT-AT commander's emblem," she whispered as she delicately touched the durasteel necklace. She was given matching dangling earrings with a smaller version of the commander's emblem. Apollo entered the room and marveled at his work.

"We must go!" Apollo led her down the hall to the awaiting Veers. Veers, who was dressed in his formal uniform with his ribbons and medals pinned on his chest, was sipping whiskey as he glanced over at Apollo as Celestina emerged from behind him, casting her eyes down. Veers stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, trying to recover. Comjanjer looked up at him and smiled warmly. Veers walked over to her and kissed her hand.

"You look absolutely stunning, Celestina," Veers purred. Comjanjer curtsied as Veers placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Thank you, General. You look pretty mouthwatering yourself." Veers chuckled. Apollo handed Veers his dress coat as Comjanjer was helped into a fur-lined military style parka that matched the color of her dress. Her unit patches were sewn on the sleeves as was her rank bar on the chest. Comjanjer's attire would reflect a more lady-like uniform. Apollo ushered them out the door and into the awaiting limo.

The limo pulled up in front of the Imperial Palace as throngs of citizens where lined up on either side of the purple carpet, being held back by Royal Guards. Comjanjer started feeling a little nervous as Apollo gave them the last minute run down. "Smile and remember you are stars. Don't forget to sign and take pictures. They love you!" Veers leaned down and kissed her. "Save some for the cameras!" Apollo added as the driver opened the door and Comjanjer stepped gracefully out. Veers quickly followed her and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they smiled and waved. The crowd went crazy and cheered. Comjanjer looked up at Veers adoringly as he bent his head down and passionately kissed her. The level of excitement went louder as he broke the kiss and offered his arm to her and headed into the Palace.

As soon as Comjanjer and Veers were in the foyer, the media jumped on them, snapping their pictures and shouting questions at them. Comjanjer just smiled as Veers nodded and pushed through them. They were immediately taken to the Emperor's chambers. Veers stiffened slightly at the eerie silence of the Emperor's chambers. Comjanjer scanned the area, suspiciously, trying to subdue the flight reflex in her. The door to the side opened as two guards emerged with the Emperor in tow. Comjanjer and Veers immediately knelt as the Emperor approached them.

"Rise, my servants," the Emperor's gravelly voice said. Comjanjer waited a few nanoseconds after Veers started to stand. Comjanjer stood slightly back from Veers as the Emperor approached them. "What an honor to have two of the Empire's finest here," he stated.

"The honor's ours, Your Excellency," Veers replied quietly. The Emperor cackled.

"Come now, General Veers. You and Major Comjanjer will have powerful children soon. This union of two great military minds and similar tactics will provide the Imperial Forces with great successors." Veers and Comjanjer, in sync, respectfully bowed their heads. "But Major Comjanjer cannot continue her command due to an injury, so she will stay as you serve me." Comjanjer stiffened as Veers spoke.

"Yes, Excellency, Major Comjanjer's dedication to your service, caused permanent damage to her knee on Ord Mantell," Veers answered, shielding Comjanjer.

"You weren't happy when she defied you and deployed anyways, were you General?"

"No, sir, I wasn't. She was duty-bound. I cannot fault her for her dedication. I was trying to shield her from harm, I failed." Veers let out a small sigh, recalling that painful day.

"You've tracked her down for many years, trying to find her. Why?"

"I love her. I loved her the first time I saw her that night on Carida. She's the one I want to be with." Comjanjer wasn't sure what the conversation about, but it made her uneasy.

"That General, is very moving. Major Comjanjer, step forward." Comjanjer did as she was told. She kept her gaze down, not chancing a look at him. "Are you going to be happy staying home and raising the General's children?"

"Yes, Excellency, I'll serve my husband as my husband serves you. It's my duty as a General's wife." Veers glanced sideways and smiled reassured of her conviction. The Emperor nodded.

"So be it." The Emperor turned his back on them for a couple of seconds before turning back around. The Emperor handed Comjanjer a datachip and she took it hesitantly. "If you chose to return to your command, you won't have an issue. This is you security clearance, if you so wish. Take care of her, General. Congratulations on your nuptials. Enjoy them." With that, the Emperor turned and started to walk away. "Resigning at Carida is fitting, General." The Emperor walked out of the room as the door shut behind him. Veers looked over at Comjanjer, worry crossing her face and he led her out of the room quickly.

Veers threw his arm around her waist as they walked into the foyer, being bombarded by the media. Comjanjer smiled as they pushed their way towards the door. Veers pushed open the door and held her close as they walked down the carpet. They reached the limo as the driver opened the door, and Veers helped Comjanjer in, then scooted in beside her. Veers let out a sigh as he held her hand. Comjanjer rested her cheek on his shoulder as they were taken to a military function. Comjanjer still held the chip from the Emperor and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

The ride was short as the limo pulled up and there were citizens camped out in front of the building. The driver opened the door as Veers exited first and held his hand out to Comjanjer to take as she stepped out. The crowd screamed as Veers wrapped his arm around Comjanjer's waist. Comjanjer smiled as they walked slowly to the entrance. The stormtroopers struggled to maintain the line as they passed.

Veers held Comjanjer in his arms as they danced across the floor. When the music stopped, Veers and Comjanjer were trapped in numerous conversations. Comjanjer was asked to dance with some of the higher ups and she did willingly as Veers talked strategy with a few admirals. Thrawn made his way over to her on the dance floor and tapped the colonel's shoulder. The colonel looked over, annoyance spreading on his face, before recovering quickly. "Grand Admiral Thrawn," the colonel stammered out. Comjanjer grinned.

"May I cut in, Colonel?" Thrawn asked as he smoothly took Comjanjer's hand. The colonel stood dumbfounded as Thrawn and Comjanjer danced away.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, what a pleasure," Comjanjer murmured. Thrawn moved his hand onto her hip as they danced.

"The pleasure is all mine, Celestina." Thrawn kissed her hand. "I knew I should have stepped in and prevented your transfer to him. He went ahead and beat me to the punch and asked you to marry him." Thrawn smiled warmly. She laughed.

"Don't be mad, he takes good care of me," she assured him. He stepped back and took in a long glance at her before closing the distance.

"I wish that these were the new female uniforms," he smiled seductively before letting out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm bored now that you left me."

"Why Thrawn, are you jealous of the good General? You make it sound like we had something going on."

"I suppose I am. And no we didn't have anything going on. I just miss having a competent field commander. If you need anything or if he hurts you, notify me and I'll take care of him." Veers saw Thrawn and headed over to them on the floor.

"May I cut in with my fiancée?" Veers asked coldly. Thrawn stepped back and Veers took over.

"It was a pleasure, Celestina. Congratulations, General." Thrawn bowed, then turned and walked away.

"What did he want?" Veers murmured.

"Nothing, he was telling me how he missed my leadership. Apparently the field commander that replaced me is incompetent."

"Captain Zisk is his commander."

"Really? What a small fleet."

"I transferred him to get you," Veers smiled arrogantly. "I'm glad I did. I couldn't have handled him pursuing you while I was busy or away." Comjanjer laughed.

"You never had competition, General. You had me at 'what's your name, cadet'?" Veers laughed. "I was hoping you would take me on a private command lesson, at that point. I didn't know you were my holo commander then." Veers looked at her utterly shocked.

"Celestina! You shock me!" Veers feigning mock horror. "Trust me, I was wanting too. But you're well worth the wait," he kissed her gently.

"Get a room you two!" Veers and Comjanjer turned to see Ryche and Piett, strolling over with their wives in tow. Ryche and Lycinia hugged Comjanjer and Ryche clapped him on the back. "You had Max here completely unbearable during your recovery in med bay." Ryche smiled. "How are you feeling, Celestina?"

"I feel fine, Colonel."

"Good! I can't wait to have you back. Slauter has been a wreck while you've been out. He's been a thorn in my side." Comjanjer glanced at Veers.

"Celestina isn't returning to her command. She's retiring," Veers quietly replied. Ryche's smile faded. Piett and Deitra moved closer. "We are going to announce it when we tour Carida. So keep it to yourselves." Ryche nodded, a sad smile creeping across his face.

"What? Why?" Piett asked.

"Her injures were more serious that we all thought, her knee has mobility back, but its unstable according to Army regulations so she would be on the inactive duty list. Plus, she'll stay here at our home."

"It was an honor to serve with you, Celestina." Ryche pulled her in a bear hug and she patted him on the back.

"At least we get to keep our sister now!" Deitra replied excitedly. Comjanjer smiled pleased.

"The honor was all mine. Though, I won't miss getting thrown to the rancors." Ryche laughed. Comjanjer proceeded to hug Piett and Deitra as they moved off the dance floor and ordered drinks. They found a cozy booth in the corner and they sat drinking and talking.

Comjanjer and the ladies talked of the things they do to stay busy, when they weren't raising children. She laughed because she knew that was going to be her future. She knew she was also going to be okay. She had friends here that she could hang out with, have over and shop with. Comjanjer finished her glass of champagne and Veers refilled it quickly. He topped off Deitra's and Lycinia's glasses. Deitra, Lycinia and Comjanjer excused themselves as the men stood and watched the ladies disappear to the balcony to cool off.

"How do you feel about her staying behind?" Piett asked. Veers rotated the glass on the table.

"I feel relieved. I won't have to watch her head out to die. I got extremely lucky that she wasn't taken from me. But I'm going to miss her terribly." Veers said sullenly. "I've thought about her every day for the last nine years. I can't wait to make her my wife."

"I'm truly happy for you! I know Deitra is excited to have her home."

"Lycinia is excited too and she's looking forward to the wedding. That's nice they're all going to be in the wedding party. What about Zev?"

"Zev will be here tomorrow as will her father and her friends."

"Does she have any siblings?" Piett interjected.

"She had a brother, but he was killed. She comes from a long line of law enforcers on Concord Dawn."

"She's Mandalorian?" Ryche asked floored. "That explains why she's good at soldiering and commanding." Piett's eyes went wide. Veers nodded and finished his whiskey. Piett ordered another round.

"I love her more than life itself," Veers mumbled as the bar droid came by with the new round. Ryche and Piett grinned.

"Love does that to you, Max," Ryche replied, killing his whiskey and ordered another round. Veers smiled, deep in thought.

Comjanjer rested her elbows on the duracrete wall, looking out at the city. She would be married in two days' time to the man of her dreams. She smiled as she inhaled deeply. Deitra and Lycinia had gone to the restroom, leaving her alone. She heard the sound of boots approaching from behind her and she turned to see who it was. Comjanjer stood still.

"Major Comjanjer?" the figure addressed her in her native tongue, Concordian, as he stepped forward, revealing his helmeted face out of the shadows.

"Boba Fett?" Comjanjer replied back in her native language, now on guard.

"Is it true that you're marrying a general?" Fett moved closer to her. Comjanjer searched for a secluded spot to continue on their conversation, away from prying eyes. Fett followed her, aware of her motive as she headed to towards the back of the building, still on the balcony.

"Yes, I am. In two days." Fett shook his head, disappointment filling his heart. He touched her cheek, savoring her warmth.

"Celestina? Celestina?" she heard Deitra call. Comjanjer grabbed Fett's elbow and ducked into the shadows. "She must have gone back to the table." Comjanjer waited a few seconds for them to leave before resuming her position. Fett eyed her intrigued.

"Why him?" Fett asked almost wounded. Comjanjer smiled sadly. Fett held her close to him. Comjanjer felt uneasy in his hold. She remembered that fateful day, almost ten years ago. His exile was hard, because she lost a friend. She did still love her commander, but Fett was her past.

"He's the one I love," Comjanjer replied simply.

Deitra and Lycinia made their way back to the table, as the men stood. The two ladies sat by their husbands. Veers looked behind them, waiting for Comjanjer to be coming after them. No sign of Comjanjer.

"Where's Celestina?" Veers asked concerned. Piett and Ryche glanced around the area, searching for her too.

"We thought she came back here after Deitra and I went to the ladies room. We didn't see her on the balcony where we left her," Lycinia replied. Veers got up and finished his whiskey as he left the table. Veers headed outside to the balcony. Worry and distress, crossed his features as he looked around the quiet, deserted balcony. He looked over the edge, his heart aching at what may be below. She wasn't over the side. He stepped back, relief slowly easing the ache in his heart, but he was still worried. Veers started to feel the whiskey working his system. He followed the balcony towards the rear of the building and started to hear a quiet conversation, in a foreign tongue. Veers' soldier instinct kicked in as he quietly crept around the corner of the building, only to find Comjanjer in the bounty hunter's embrace. Hurt and anger flared at the sight. He struggled to maintain his temper, the whiskey having weakened his control. He pulled his blaster and pointed it at Fett as Comjanjer spoke in an unknown language to him. Veers knew he had the element of surprise and considered killing Fett right then, but reason produced a possible outcome, he would shoot and accidently kill her instead. Veers came around the corner, blaster still aimed at Fett. Comjanjer gasped at the unexpected turn of events. Fett pushed her away from him, and stepped in front of her, shielding her as he drew his blaster and aimed it at Veers. Fett was a second away from killing the General.

"Maximilian! Don't! It's not what it looks like!" Comjanjer stated, still shocked.

"You were in his arms, Celestina!" Veers spat. He was furious. Veers took a few steps forward and stood two feet from Fett. Comjanjer pushed past Fett and stood between them.

"Get out of the way!" Fett ordered. Veers was resisting the urge to hull off and hit him.

"Celestina! Move!" Veers growled. Comjanjer remained rooted to the spot.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Comjanjer hissed.

"So this must be the General! I should kill you and bring her home to Dawn!" Veers glared at him.

"I am. Step back from my fiancée, before I kill you, Fett!" Veers swung his arm around and pushed Comjanjer behind him as Fett fired, striking Veers in his chest.

"Maximilian!" Comjanjer screamed as Veers fired at Fett, hitting him in the abdomen. Veers stumbled back and fell as Fett turned, pulling his bloodied hand away from his wound. Fett trained his blaster at Veers as Comjanjer scrambled in front of Veers, shielding him from Fett. Veers groaned as his wound bled profusely and Comjanjer grabbed Veers' blaster and pointed it at Fett.

"Why do you protect him? You are rightfully mine!" Fett yelled.

"I protect him, because I love him, not you! I would have left you anyways. I wanted the life of a soldier, not of a felon! You gave me up that night you murdered Levit!" Comjanjer cried. She heard shouting coming from the doors to the balcony. "I need a medic!"

"You know they won't accept you into their society, because of who you are. In their eyes, you're nothing but Outer Rim trash. Your General will die from his wound and you'll be back on Dawn this time tomorrow as nothing!" Fett cut into her spirit. She had known in her heart that she would never be accepted by the elitists, she was okay with it. Comjanjer glanced behind her quickly seeing Veers lay bleeding out. "I should have left you to die on Ord Mantell. He wasn't there for you then!"

"You should have! But you didn't!" Fett pointed his blaster at her, "and I'm nothing without him!" Comjanjer fired a shot at Fett striking him in the chest. Fett staggered back as officers appeared running towards him. Fett hit his jet pack and took off as Piett and Ryche arrived at Veers' side. Comjanjer threw down the blaster and cradled his head on her legs as she held pressure to his wound.

"Major, what happened?" Thrawn asked as he waved over the medics. Comjanjer looked up at him.

"Boba Fett assaulted me and Maximilian got shot by him as he intervened," she sobbed out. Veers looked at her as the tears fell from her.

"Celestina?" Veers choked out. The medics arrived and Thrawn pulled her back and held her to him. "I love you more than life itself." Veers remained strong as the medics dropped two IVs in his arms.

"I love you, Maximilian!" Comjanjer wept. Piett and Ryche lifted Veers on to the stretcher as the ambulance crew arrived.

"Take care of her, Thrawn," Veers replied distantly. Thrawn stepped up and grabbed Veers' hand.

"You have my word, Veers." Veers lost consciousness as he was taken away.

"Maximilian? Maximilian, honey, wake up," Comjanjer soothed as she sat on the edge of his bed. Veers stirred slightly and opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust against the harsh light. Veers gazed at Comjanjer, taking in her somber appearance. She smiled weakly as she held his hand. He glanced around his unfamiliar surroundings and stretched. He felt a dull pain in his chest and remembered how he received it. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Veers replied hoarsely. "What day is it?" Veers squinted at his chrono and couldn't make out the numbers.

"It's Thursday. You still want to get married tomorrow?" Comjanjer asked. Veers picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

"Of course I do." Veers' smile faded. "What really happened last night with Boba Fett?" His piercing gray eyes, studied her intently. She looked away.

"I was waiting for Deitra and Lycinia to return from the 'refresher and he appeared out of the shadows on the balcony, speaking in Concordian, my native tongue. He was upset that we were getting married and he was trying to talk me out of it." Veers looked slightly confused. "He was my betrothed on Dawn and he was exiled. So I was free of his bond."

"That was him?" Comjanjer nodded. "Why were you in his arms then?"

"He grabbed me and I couldn't get free. When you arrived, it took him off guard."

"I thought you said that you were friends and that you didn't love each other."

"We were friends. I've never loved him and he never said he did. I guess I was wrong. I didn't want to be a Journeyman Protector forever. It was you that inspired me to join the Army. It's you that I love."

"I love you more than life itself." Veers murmured relieved. Comjanjer leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too."

Later on that day, Comjanjer stepped from the limo with Veers in tow. She held his hand as they entered the apartment and she helped him out of his boots before she fixed him a drink. Comjanjer kissed his forehead before she walked towards the bedroom to shower and change. Veers headed to his office to review the agenda for the evening. Veers finished reviewing the agenda and headed to the living area to kick his feet up. He was exhausted. He had a couple of hours of downtime before Apollo would arrive and raid his home. He shut his eyes and laid back on the couch.

Comjanjer stepped from the bedroom and headed for the kitchen when she spotted Veers asleep on the couch. She headed to the linen closet and pulled a thick blanket and draped it over him. She fixed herself a cup of tea and returned to the bedroom to finish combing her hair.

A couple hours later, the chime sounded for the door. Veers startled awake and he rubbed his eyes as he got up to open the door. Comjanjer smiled at him before heading him off. "I'll get it. Go take a shower. We leave in a few hours." Veers yawned and headed down the hall to shower. Comjanjer opened the door and was rushed by Deitra, Piett, Ryche and Lycinia.

"Celestina! How are you?" Concern etching in all of their features. Comjanjer smiled warmly.

"We're good. I'm not going to lie, it was a little 'touch and go' there for a while. But the important thing is: he's fine." Comjanjer was closing the door, when she met some resistance. Apollo and his gang pushed their way in.

"There's my bride! Are you ready to get glamorized?" Apollo kissed both of her cheeks and turned and introduced himself to the others. Piett snorted at Apollo's eccentric persona. Comjanjer gave him you-have-no-idea-what's-in-store-for-you look. "Where's your knight in gray durasteel armor?"

"He's in the shower. It's been a long day already," Comjanjer replied as she poured drinks and served finger foods for everyone before being seated and groomed. Ryche and Piett watched amused at the torture she was subjected too. Lycinia and Deitra were seated by Comjanjer and were quickly harassed.

Veers entered the living area and flipped on the news as he shook Piett and Ryche's hands.

"How are you feeling, Max?" Ryche asked solemnly. Veers picked his glass from the coffee table and refilled it.

"I've had worse injuries," Veers stated nonchalantly. Ryche stifled a laugh and shook his head. Veers turned to the news net and watched a recap of last night's events.

"…and last night proved to be a harrowing evening for the Death Squadron's Ground Forces Commander, General Maximilian Veers. General Veers was shot during a gala after foiling a possible abduction of his soon-to-be wife, Major Celestina Comjanjer." Kevyn's image was replaced with a clip of Veers being placed into the back of an ambulance as Comjanjer watched on in horror, being comforted by Thrawn before switching back to Kevyn. "General Veers was transported to a local area hospital for treatment and was released this morning, with a clean bill of health…and just in time for his wedding tomorrow at the Palace." A new story popped in place and Veers turned his attention back to his friends, stern-faced.

Comjanjer looked at him concerned. Veers flashed her a reassuring smile as the door chime sounded and he answered it. Veers lit up at the sight of Tiberius and a young man. Veers hugged both men and grabbed their bags and led them over to the group. Comjanjer waved off the stylist as she stood to greet the new comers. Veers smiled a little nervously as the young man, wearing a COMPNOR uniform, stepped up to Comjanjer and stiffly extended his hand to her. All conversation quickly died as an intrigued silence spread in the room.

"Major Comjanjer, it's an honor to finally meet you. You are an inspiration to Imperial Youth, a great hero. My father is a lucky man," Comjanjer shook the man's hand slightly amused.

"The honor is mine, Zevulon. May I call you Zev?" Zev nodded respectfully. "Please call me Celestina. See those three men there?" she indicated to Veers, Piett and Ryche. Zev looked in the direction she referred and nodded. "They are the heroes. I'm just a soldier, doing my duty, nothing more." Deitra and Lycinia swooned over their husbands as the three officers blushed for being put on the spot. Zev turned to her and smiled understandingly. "I'm the lucky one." Veers smiled lovingly at Comjanjer. An 'aw' was heard from the beauty team and from Deitra and Lycinia. "I look forward to getting to know you better, Zev." Comjanjer hugged the younger Veers before she sat back down.

"Me, too, Major, I mean Celestina," Zev replied quietly and turned to stand with his father and grandfather. Veers slapped his son on the back, relieved at the exchange. The chime sounded again and Veers opened the door and smiled politely as he stood aside to allow the caller in. Comjanjer stood, tears forming in her eyes, at the sight of her father. She rushed over to him and greeted in Concordian.

"Papa! I'm so happy you're here!" she cried as she hugged. Veers came up behind her and waited patiently to be formally introduced. Comjanjer's father hugged her fiercely, not willing to let her go, as tears silently ran down his cheeks. He pulled back and smiled as he looked at her. "Papa, I want you to meet my fiancé, Maximilian," she said in Basic. Veers stepped forward and extended his arm to him. "Maximilian, this is my father, Conrad." Conrad gripped Veers' forearm and squeezed firmly. They both released their grips and stood studying each other.

"It's an honor to meet you face to face, Protector," Veers said. Comjanjer looked at him puzzled.

"But the honor is truly mine, General. You're infamous even in the Outer Rim. I respect a man that asks for my daughter's hand first, before 'popping' the question to her. Even though you couldn't leave your duties, you took the time to holo transmit and asked me for her hand. It's just as good." Conrad spoke proudly. Comjanjer smiled. Veers was truly a gentleman. Veers introduced him to the rest as Comjanjer returned to her seat to continue the primping.

Comjanjer emerged from the bedroom, wearing a black silk, sleeveless, form fitted dress that had her rank bar sewn in on the left side. Her hair had been braided and wrapped into a bun. She was given a black military-style trench coat as she headed down the hall by Apollo. Her makeup was done minimally and she met Deitra and Lycinia who were wearing almost identical gray dresses. Apollo had thought of everything. Comjanjer entered the living room, where Veers, Conrad, Tiberius, Piett, Ryche and Zev were waiting, sipping drinks and exchanging old war stories. Veers stared at Comjanjer as he slowly crossed the room to her.

"You're breathtaking, Celestina," Veers whispered in awe. She stepped forward, her leg sticking out of the slit on the left side to reveal a durasteel armor gray garter with a silver commander's emblem dangling. Comjanjer smiled warmly as she took his arm and he led her to his office. Veers shut the door behind him. "I have something for you." Comjanjer looked up at him trying to study his expression.

"You've given me so much already, Maximilian. I haven't given you anything in return." Veers pulled her to him.

"You've given me more than you know," he kissed her lips. He pulled away and spun her away from him. He reached across her neck and gently placed an intricate diamond necklace and secured it. Comjanjer felt his lips kiss her bare shoulder and hugged her. She relished his affection. He handed her a pair of matching earrings and she put them into her ears. She pulled a compact from her bra and gazed at the beautiful jewelry.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed and he smiled.

"These belonged to my mother," Veers stated quietly. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." She pulled him into her embrace and kissed him. Veers pulled back and smiled down at her as he held her hand led her out of the office to the awaiting group.

Conrad stepped to her and kissed her cheeks before he spoke to her in Concordian, "your mother would have honored to have a wonderful son-in-law. I think your brother would have approved too." Comjanjer smiled sadly.

"I miss them terribly. I'm sorry for leaving you alone on Dawn. I couldn't stay there after their deaths."

"I haven't seen you in ten years and I worry about your safety constantly. The General told me that he planned to keep you home and out of harm's way. I know he loves you if he got shot protecting you." Comjanjer looked over at Veers and she lowered her voice.

"It was Boba Fett that shot him." Conrad stood dumbfounded. "Fett wasn't happy that I was marrying Maximilian and he was trying to talk me out of it and Veers surprised him and Fett shot him before Veers wounded him. I shot him too."

"Did you kill him?" Anger spread across his face at the news.

"No, he pointed his blaster at me and when help arrived, he flew away." Comjanjer replied quietly. Conrad straightened.

"I'll take care of this. I have the attachment here and will provide round the clock security. Jango would be devastated if he knew how his son turned out. Jango was a good man and I had high hopes for Boba. I wanted him to marry you, but I'm glad it didn't happen. The General is a true gentleman and the superior choice for a husband."

Comjanjer and Conrad rejoined the group and everyone left the apartment and loaded into the awaiting limo.

Comjanjer and Veers walked into the very crowded Palace foyer and were cheered by their troops and friends. Veers led her to the limo and helped her in before getting in himself. The limo pulled away and headed back to the apartment.

"So after we ditch the women, what's the plan?" Ryche asked Piett loudly. Comjanjer looked at Veers and smirked. "I say a strip club!" Ryche had a little too much to drink at dinner and Lycinia glared mortified. Comjanjer chuckled. The limo stopped at the building and the driver opened the door. Veers shuffled out and held his hand out for Comjanjer to take as she slid out. "Hurry up, Max! I want booze!" Ryche shouted as the driver shut the door behind them.

"I think he wants boobs!" Comjanjer laughed as Veers caught what she said. Veers grinned.

"I bet Lycinia is just killing him as we speak!" Veers replied as he pressed the lift's button. Veers stood off to the side as the doors opened.

"Yeah, he did bring it on himself."

"Will you be okay by yourself tonight?" Veers asked serious. Comjanjer smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine. It's you I worry about." Veers keyed the code and the door opened as he stood in the doorway watching her enter.

"I'll be fine. I have a security detail joining me, as do you." The lift doors opened and out stepped half of a squad of stormtroopers and two officers and they marched down to the apartment. The officers stepped up and saluted.

"General Veers, Major Comjanjer, good evening, I'm Lieutenant Vedoc and this is Lieutenant Plutark." Veers and Comjanjer returned their salutes.

"Give us a minute, gentlemen." Veers ordered and they proceeded back down the hall. Veers stepped inside and shut the door. "I can't have any more close encounters with your safety." Comjanjer smiled understandingly. "I also had special body armor designed for you to wear under your dress tomorrow. Please wear it! I'll know if you don't." Comjanjer rolled her eyes playfully.

"I will, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I love you, Celestina. I'm glad this day has finally come." Veers kissed her passionately. Comjanjer willed him not to leave her alone tonight, but she knew he was old fashioned.

"I love you too, Maximilian. I can't wait!"

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow at the altar."

"Good night, you better be there, or you won't have to worry about Fett or rebels getting you after I'm through!" Comjanjer replied half-jokingly. Veers chuckled as he drew her in his arms and kissed her one last time as a single man. He turned and opened the door and waved down half of the troopers and Lieutenant Plutark. They entered the apartment as Veers left with the other half and Lieutenant Vedoc. Comjanjer stood glancing at the detail and offered them something to eat and drink, they refused as she headed down the hall towards to her bedroom.

"Major? Major Comjanjer, time to get up," Lieutenant Plutark called from the outside of the door. Comjanjer stirred slightly as she stretched and got up slowly.

"I'm up, Lieutenant!" she replied groggily.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. The General was time specific," Comjanjer looked at the chrono and saw it was 0815. She shot up out of bed and pulled a robe out of the closet and wrapped it around herself. She brushed her hair before leaving the room. She made her way down the hall, entering the living room as she surveyed the unmasked troopers sitting on the couch. They jumped to attention as she entered the room and she waved them at ease as she padded into the kitchen. "Good morning, Major!"

"Good morning, boys! Are you hungry?" the troopers stood and glanced at each other, unsure to answer. Comjanjer studied their expressions as Plutark answered.

"We're fine, ma'am," Comjanjer glanced at him and raised her brow.

"I didn't ask if you were fine, Lieutenant, I asked if you were hungry," Plutark stood dumbfounded as she looked at the troopers. She spotted a fresh boot and set her question upon him. "You, boot, are you hungry?" The boot glanced around nervously at his superiors, unsure how to answer. "Don't look to them, boot, they won't help you. It's a simple question. Are you hungry, 'yes' or 'no'?" The boot swallowed nervously as he nodded. "See, that wasn't hard, was it?"

"No…no, ma'am," the boot stammered.

"How about the rest of you?" The other troopers replied that they were hungry and Comjanjer motioned for them to sit at the table. Plutark remained standing in the living room. "Plutark, I know you are hungry, when's the last time you had a home cooked meal?" Plutark remained neutral. Comjanjer pulled bacon, eggs and pancake mix out, waiting for him to answer.

"It's been four years, ma'am," Plutark answered quietly. Comjanjer smiled and nodded.

"When's the last time you had a major cook for you?"

"Never, ma'am."

"Go sit at the table." Plutark headed over and sat down with the rest of the troops. Comjanjer started the coffee and the food. She didn't like the silence and told them to relax and enjoy their time away from the formalities. She turned on news net and served heaping portions of food to the troopers and served them their coffees. They profusely thanked her as she told them to eat before it got cold. She joined them at the table and watched the news. The young boot finished his meal and she smiled and told him to help himself to more. The others got up and piled on more food as Plutark poured himself more coffee and he topped off her cup as well. They thanked her again for her hospitality and raved about how good it was to have a home cooked meal.

"General Veers is a lucky man if he gets to eat like that every day on leave!" The corporal replied as he helped himself to thirds. Comjanjer made herself eat to try to help ease her nerves. The news had droned on about insignificant events until the wedding was the new story. The troopers turned to her as she watched.

"…In a few short hours, General Maximilian Veers and Major Celestina Comjanjer will be exchanging their vows and become husband and wife. This will be General Veers' second marriage and Major Comjanjer's first. Let's get some local opinions on the wedding, Rue." Kevyn's image was exchanged with a minimally pretty woman with red hair and a light gray robe. Rue began to speak.

"Thanks, Kevyn. I'm here outside of the Palace where the preparations are being completed for the wedding of the decade! There's a crowd already formed outside of the Palace to catch a glimpse of General Veers and Major Comjanjer. The Major's wardrobe the last few nights have absolutely been breathtaking." Rue's face disappeared as images of Comjanjer, wearing different dresses, filled the screen. Rue's face reappeared as she continued to talk, "Major Comjanjer's style has been truly unique and the military flare has only suited her perfectly. Her jewelry has been gorgeous! Especially last night's diamonds and rumor has it that they had belonged to the General's late mother. Let's ask a few citizens what they think, Kevyn." Rue walked to the start of the crowd and picked out a teenage girl, who was overly excited. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kym," the girl beamed.

"So Kym, have you been following the events of the last few days?" Rue asked monotone. Kym squealed.

"Yes of course! Who hasn't?"

"Ok, so what do you think of the couple?"

"Oh my stars, General Veers is like hot! I'm sad that he's getting married! But Major Comjanjer is superhot too! They'll like have the hottest kids ever!" Kym screamed. Comjanjer started to laugh at the dumb response.

"Thanks, Kym. Let's get another person's opinion." Rue turned and picked out another female citizen. "Hi, what's your name?" Rue asked the older female. The haughty woman smiled politely.

"I'm Lady Xaviera," Rue turned and looked at the camera.

"Lady Xaviera, what do you think about the couple?"

"Well, I don't think much of the General, if he chooses an improper match. This Major Comjanjer, is a social climber and Outer Rim riffraff and only seeks to further her career by marrying into the General's family. General Veers, I implore you, please listen to reason! Your Major Comjanjer is not a proper match for you. Imperial Citizens, of aristocracy, have daughters that are better suited for you, sir than Major Comjanjer!" Comjanjer flipped off the news. She picked up the plates from the troopers as they eyed her curious. The boot spoke, breaking the silence.

"If General Veers, seeks a new bride, Major, I'll marry you. I think you're beautiful," the boot blurted. Comjanjer whipped her head around and looked at the boot amused. The boot had a horrified look on his face as what he just said sunk in.

"Thanks. I don't think General Veers will do that." Plutark glared at the kid, shocked.

"Where you making a pass at the General's bride, soldier?" The boot shook his head violently. Plutark grabbed the kid and led him out the door to the corridor. The other troopers looked at her amused. She smiled and deposited the dishes in the sink and topped off their coffees.

An hour later, Apollo and his team were patted down before entering the apartment as Comjanjer stepped from her bedroom and greeted them. The troopers resumed their professional appearances as Comjanjer was shown her wedding dress. Of course it was designer. Comjanjer was seated as her stylist began brushing out her hair and the manicurist started on her nails. Apollo brought over the body armor that Veers had designed and handed it to her. She held it up and examined the armor and found a pocket on the inside of the chest plate. She dug into the pocket and fished out an old and worn picture of her and Veers from the graduation ceremony, when he pinned her. She smiled as she flipped the picture over and read the inscription. _Lieutenant Celestina Comjanjer, my future wife._ She knew at that point that he really did have her in his sights. She tucked the photo back into the pocket and waited for the beautifying to be finished. Apollo turned and spoke with Plutark about the entrance at the Palace and how the security detail factored in.

Comjanjer was help into her undergarments by the stylist and manicurist and her durasteel gray garter was slipped up her left leg. She put on her body armor and the dress was lifted over her head and was gently lowered on her. The corset was cinched tighter than she liked, making it hard to draw a breath, and she was zipped into her skirt. Her dress was white, satin and lace, and sleeveless. She did have her rank bar sewn in on the left side as usual and the lace was over the satin. The stylist tied up her train to make it easier for her to move and walk. Apollo walked in and started crying. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Comjanjer smiled and thanked him as Veers' jewels were being added to her neck and ears. She looked at herself in the mirror and was taken aback at the sight of her. She was gorgeous! The dress was extremely complimentary to her curves. She was led out of the bedroom and into the living area where the detail stood to attention and Plutark's mouth hung open. "Major, if I may say, you look absolutely breathtaking!" Plutark rambled. The troopers all deliberately nodded their helmeted heads in agreement. Comjanjer bowed her head respectfully.

"Alright, people! Let's get this show on the road!" Apollo cheered as he placed her veil in her hair.

The limo pulled up and Comjanjer was told to sit tight until the detail arrived and lined up three troopers on either side of the carpet. Plutark stood by the limo door waiting for the cue to open it. Comjanjer left out a nervous breath as she waited. Apollo nodded to Plutark as he opened the door and he held out his hand to help Comjanjer step out. Comjanjer stood and the crowd went wild. Plutark touched her back and she started to walk quickly as the troopers formed tight ranks around her.

"Okay, boys! Don't let me get shot!" Comjanjer spoke to them.

"Not on our watch, ma'am. Congratulations!" The corporal replied back. They walked up the steps of the Palace and walked into the foyer. It was eerily quiet and desolate. The troopers remained in formation as they proceeded to the doors of the ceremonies hall. Apollo was waiting for them along with Conrad. Conrad had tears in his eyes at the sight of his beautiful daughter. She spoke to him in Concordian.

"I love you, papa!" She murmured.

"I love you, Celestina! You are a beautiful woman. Maximilian is a lucky man!" She smiled sweetly. Conrad hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek before offering her his arm. Apollo lined them up in front of the doors, the stylist adding last minute touch ups and the troopers remained tight. Plutark stood behind them waiting again for the cue to proceed. The music started with the old Coruscanti wedding song. The doors opened and Valkyrie squad proceeded to goose step down the aisle followed by the Journeyman Protector attachment. Apollo nodded to the wedding party to start going. The music changed as the Ryches' made it to the altar. The Imperial March started to play and she knew the greatest moment of her life was starting. The troopers abandoned their ranks by her and proceeded to fan out along the aisle and raised their weapons as Veers' detail joined them. Apollo nudged her to go.

Comjanjer and Conrad started down the aisle and she resisted the urge to run to him. Veers stood at the bottom of the steps at the altar. He was wearing his formal dress uniform, gazing lovingly at her, as moisture formed in his eyes, drinking in her beauty. Veers smiled warmly, stepping up to her as Conrad spoke to him.

"If I hear you have upset my daughter, it's a capital offense on Dawn, punishable by death, General." Conrad smiled as Veers nodded and respectfully smiled. Conrad handed Comjanjer off to Veers as he kissed her hand before placing it in the crook of his arm. Veers looked at her and smiled.

"You are just ravishing," he whispered. She fought back tears of joy.

"Just for you, General."

The ceremony continued as the vows came. Veers had written them.

"At this time, Maximilian and Celestina will exchange vows. Maximilian, please take the ring and slip it on her finger and say your pledge." The officiator stated. Veers took the durasteel ring from Zev and slipped it on her left ring finger as he spoke in his cool and confident voice.

"I, Maximilian, promise to protect you, to honor you and love you, in good times and in bad, through sickness and in health. I give you my word, my bond, that I will love you and only you and cherish you to the day I die. I love you, Celestina, more than life itself. And I'll continue to love you long after my death." Comjanjer gazed at him adoringly as she took the ring from Zev and slipped it on Veers' ring finger.

"I, Celestina, promise to protect you, to honor you and love you, in good times and in bad, through sickness and in health. I give you my word, my bond, that I will love you and only you and cherish you to the day I die. I love you, Maximilian, more than life itself. And I'll continue to love you long after my death."

The officiator turned his attention back to the congregation, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Veers pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately as the congregation erupted in a thunderous applause. The army anthem started playing as Valkyrie squad and Veers troops and officers lined the aisle and raised their blasters in an arch for them to pass under. Veers offered his arm to her and she lovingly took it and they headed down the steps and up the aisle. Slauter called the squad to attention as Veers and Comjanjer started to walk under the arch. They reached the foyer and the holographer took their holos as Veers pulled Comjanjer in his arms and kissed her again. Plutark nervously clear his throat as Veers pulled back from her and eyed the Lieutenant annoyed.

"General, Major, we need to move," Plutark stammered out.

"Very well. Major Veers after you," Veers smoothly stated. Comjanjer smiled as she headed towards the door. Veers held her hand as the stormtrooper details merged and both lieutenants held the doors to wait for the signal. Apollo nodded for them to open and Veers and Comjanjer headed out of the door, flanked by the detail. The crowd pushed against the barricades and the guards pushed back threateningly. Veers wrapped his arm around her protectively as he picked up the pace and headed for the limo. Comjanjer slipped into the backseat as Veers climbed in quickly behind her. Comjanjer leaned back and let out a sigh.

"I don't know how holostars do this every day! I wouldn't want to!" Veers smiled amused. Comjanjer dug into her bra and fished out her compact. She opened it and retrieved her engagement ring and slipped it on her ring finger on top of her wedding band. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes, exhausted. Veers kissed her forehead as the limo pulled away.

Comjanjer was carried in Veers arms and over the threshold into their apartment. The reception had been a whirl and fun. The food was delicious and the drinks were amazing. It was a nice end to a wonderfully busy day with friends and family. Veers shut the door behind them and lowered her to her feet. She pulled of her heels and sighed in relief.

"I can't wait to get out of this dress!"

"I can't wait to get you out of it too!" Veers growled. She laughed as Veers unzipped her skirt and loosened her corset. She pulled off the corset and took a deep breath to stretch her confined ribs. She was standing in her body armor and her white lace panties. Veers poured some whiskey and champagne for her. He handed her the glass and pulled her close to him. She unbuttoned his jacket as she was in his embrace. "I'm glad you wore your armor."

"Well, I was ordered to by a handsome General. I couldn't defy him." Veers led her over to the couch and sat as she sat in his lap. Veers gazed at her lustfully as he took a sip of his whiskey. He ran his fingers along her jaw and slowly and gently ran them down her neck to the top of her armor. She savored his touch as he dipped his hand in between her breasts and pulled the photo from her armor pocket.

"I need this back in my field armor," Veers said quietly as he kissed the photo. Comjanjer leaned in and kissed him.

"You keep this in your armor?" Comjanjer asked as she sipped her drink. Veers placed his hand on her leg, his fingers playing with the garter.

"Yes. When I go out on missions, I want the dearest thing to me closest to my heart. When I was captured by the Zalorians, after the Battle of Yavin, I had been out on a patrol on Zaloriis, testing a new prototype of AT-AT walker. I was confined to a cell and I held this picture to give me hope. The thought of this day, played in my mind, in that dark, damp cell and kept me fighting. I knew I would survive." Veers brushed her cheek and relished the warmth of her skin. "The thought of you one day being in my arms, kept me sane and alive. I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too, Maximilian."

The light filtered in through the blinds as Comjanjer lay curled in Veers' arms. Veers held her tightly to him enjoying the warm touch of her skin against his. He stirred slightly. He was normally a before dawn riser, years of military, in grained in him. He kept quiet as he silently and gently moved out of the bed. He pulled the sheets up and over her to keep her warm as he headed to the 'fresher and showered. He replayed last night in his mind as he stood under the warm stream of water. He completed his self-set mission that he had been trying to complete the last nine years, he finally made her his wife. He stepped from the shower and wrapped the towel around his hips as he entered the bedroom. Comjanjer startled awake as his datapad beeped.

"I'm sorry, love. Go back to sleep," Veers murmured as she yawned and stretched.

"I'm good. I need to shower and then I'll fix you some breakfast." Veers dressed as she stood and shuffled her way to the shower. He sat down on the bed as she started the water and opened up the datapad to read his message. It was from the Office of His Excellency, the Emperor.

_"Good Day, General Veers. Attached are your orders and Major Comjanjer's to report back to the _Executor_ in twelve hours. Your tour has been canceled as well as your leave. Major Comjanjer's resignation has been declined. She has been reinstated back into active duty, by His Excellency. It's the Emperor's will to have the best men and women serve the Empire to defeat the insurgents against the Imperial Order. Your new quarters assignment will be ready for you at the arrival to your duty station," _Veers stared at the message in disbelief, as anger and fury etched into his stern features. Comjanjer wouldn't be retiring, she wouldn't be staying here. She was being reinstated to her command. Veers stood as he angrily closed his datapad and he heard the water shut off. Comjanjer appeared at the door, studying Veers' expression.

"What's wrong, Maximilian?" Comjanjer asked as she pulled her clothing from the drawer. He turned and faced her.

"The Emperor is denying your resignation and cut short our honeymoon! You've been reinstated to active duty and your command. We need to be packed and ready to report for duty in twelve hours!" Comjanjer hurried up and dried off and got ready. Ten minutes later she was dressed in her gray-green deck uniform and was throwing her belongings into a bag as Veers pulled their blasters from the safe. Veers dropped his bag by the door as he gently placed the blaster bag on top of his bag. Comjanjer appeared in the living area and dropped her bag by the rest as she headed to her office and gathered her datachips, cards, and her datapad. She placed them into her attaché case as she grabbed her deck cap and her trench coat. She pulled on her boots and her gloves and stood in front of the mirror examining her appearance. She was happy that she would be returning to duty and to be with Veers but was also sad that there wouldn't be children running around in the apartment. She knew he wasn't happy with the change of events.

Veers and Comjanjer headed out the door a half an hour later to get breakfast at a little café a few blocks away. They walked in silence. Veers' stern features made Comjanjer not want to discuss what the possible motive could be. Comjanjer had known Veers had made plans with the Pietts, Ryches, Zev, Tiberius, and Conrad to meet there so they could say good bye before heading on board. Veers opened the door for Comjanjer and she stepped inside the busy café. The hostess recognized her and Veers immediately and sat them before the other waiting customers. The hostess brought them to a large table in the corner and Veers took Comjanjer's jacket as he pulled her seat out for her. Veers sat down next to her and scanned the menu as they waited for their friends. Comjanjer had made up her mind on what she was going to eat as she saw that the news net was playing.

"…we just learned about an hour ago that General Maximilian Veers and the new Major Celestina Veers cancelled their honeymoon leave to return to duty to serve our Empire. The Veers' are truly military bound to the success of defeating the Empire's insurgents. We here at the Net thank and congratulate General Veers and his beautiful wife on their marriage and their selfless dedication to the Imperial cause!" Kevyn joyously spoke. Comjanjer turned to face a now enraged Veers.

"What?" Ryche said from behind them. Comjanjer turned around startled. Ryche and Lycinia sat across from Veers and Comjanjer. Ryche had a stern look on his face as he read Veers' expression. Piett and Deitra arrived and sat next to Veers. Piett noticed the mood at the table while Veers let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned in, keeping his voice down.

"The Emperor cancelled the tour and our leave and denied her resignation. He thought it was a great plan for Celestina to resign her commission at Carida." Lycinia and Deitra glanced unsure at each other.

"You're not staying?" Deitra asked a little hurt. Comjanjer smiled sadly at her.

"I guess not."

Comjanjer gripped Veers' hand and gently squeezed it, soothing his anger. Veers lifted it and kissed her hand grateful. Zev, Tiberius and Conrad joined them in a few minutes later. The waiter came and took their orders.

Veers, Comjanjer, Piett and Ryche stepped from the shuttle as their battalion snapped to attention. Comjanjer stood by Veers' side as Ryche flanked her and they walked down the black and white armored aisle towards the quatermaster's office. Ryche and Piett separated from Veers and Comjanjer. Comjanjer waited just outside the office as Veers marched in and obtained their new assignment. She felt good being 'home' but she knew that Veers would still be upset at the destruction of his plan. Veers emerged from the office and smiled briefly as she followed him to the lifts.

Veers opened the door to their quarters and she stepped in. It was bigger than his and she observed that there were two desks and a living area with a built in kitchenette and the bedroom and bathroom was down the hall. Comjanjer walked into the bedroom and opened the closet and found all of her uniforms had been placed inside. She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers and found her PT and off duty clothes neatly folded. Her bag and her rifle were sitting on the floor before the bed. Veers walked in and watched her check her rifle and her belongings.

"Everything in order, Celestina?" Veers asked quietly. She smiled at him.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm not happy about how our plan unraveled in a nanosecond today, but I'm relieved that I'm not going to be separated from you." Veers stepped to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately. Veers held her close and remained quiet for a few minutes. She felt him relax slightly as she rested her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His datapad beeped, pulling them back to reality. Veers withdrew from her and she sat down on the bed, watching him read his message.

"Maximilian, I need to talk to you about deployments, when you're done." Veers glanced at her, frowning.

"What about them?"

"Well, I can't have you preventing me from doing my job. I know you want me safe, but let's be realistic. You know that safety is not in our job description. I promise to do everything in my power to return home to you." Veers anger flared and stood rooted to the spot. Comjanjer knew that the discussion wasn't going to be pleasant, but it was extremely necessary.

"I'm well aware of what your job entails, Celestina. I do have the authority to keep you off the deployment team." Comjanjer glared at him.

"I'm going to transfer then if you start pulling that!"

"Really? Who's permission and sign off are you going to need to transfer?" Veers snorted. Comjanjer threw her hands up in frustration, clearly seeing the huge error in her argument.

"Thrawn can override you. I'll send him a message." Veers stopped laughing and set his datapad down and jumped on her. Comjanjer threw her arms up in defense, unsure what was going to happen. She was scared. He had never raised a finger towards her nor threatened her. Veers knocked her down onto the bed. Veers straddled her and pinned her arms by the sides of her head as his icy gray eyes interrogated hers. His face was stern and void of emotion. She searched his cold stare in horror. Suddenly, he dipped low and kissed her.

"You think Thrawn will help you?" he whispered. Comjanjer gazed up at him, slightly relax.

"If I wanted it, he would."

"And be taken away from me? I wouldn't let that happen. I'll throw you in the brig and court martial you myself."

"And risk my anger for the rest of your life?"

"It's a chance I'll take. Plus, I know you wouldn't be in danger."

"It'll be you that's in danger, Maximilian. I'm pretty good at inflicting pain."

"I know you are, because I taught you how," Veers leaned down again and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss as she gently pushed against his hold. Veers kept his hold on her wrists and pulled back as he gazed down at her. She smiled up at him. "I won't step in all the time. You need to do your job." Veers released her arms and slowly got up from her.

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

Comjanjer stepped onto the transport heading home from an uprising on Krith III with the native population. She had been laying down authority on many backwater worlds for the last three months since she returned from Coruscant, married. The Fleet had been extremely busy jumping here and there, defusing situations and maintaining a policing action. Veers didn't interfere with the deployments but she knew that he wasn't pleased with it. She didn't have much of a choice, now. She picked up colonel two weeks prior after Colonel Fratz died at the hand of Vader for incompetence and was promoted on the spot by the Dark Lord.

The transport docked in the hangar of the _Executor_ as she walked down the ramp and headed to Veers, who had just entered the hangar to greet her. She debriefed her men as Ryche and Veers stood listening to the recap of the incident. Comjanjer finished and dismissed her troops as Veers and Ryche went to the office with her.

Veers walked into the bedroom and found Comjanjer curled up asleep in bed. He had been called away the entire night tending to the fragments of probe droid reconnaissance. He was feeling uneasy with the impending battle. He stripped out of his uniform and stepped into the shower. A few minutes later, he was wearing clean clothes and headed to the bed as Comjanjer's alarm went off. Comjanjer stirred awake and shut of the alarm groggily. Veers slipped into bed next to her as she sat up and looked at him slightly confused.

"Lay back down, love. You don't have to get up right now," Veers murmured as Comjanjer laid down and yawned.

"I thought I had to be on deck this morning for drill?"

"I took care of it. Major Dritx is doing it. That's his job, Colonel. You need to delegate the work out to your officers. You can't do it all," Veers replied coolly. Comjanjer curled into his side and kissed him.

"I like to make sure that it's done correctly the first time. Thanks for handling it. Did you find it?"

"Yes, Lord Vader is saying that they're on Hoth."

"A little chilly, don't you think?"

"Yes, but I see it. It's harsh, it's cold, and it's often forgotten about. It's the perfect place to hide." Comjanjer yawned again and replied incoherently as she drifted back to sleep.

A few hours later, Comjanjer left their quarters and headed to the med bay for her routine physical as Veers had been called to the bridge. Comjanjer entered the med bay and was shown a room to wait in. A medical officer came in and started the exam with her and took blood and urine from her as she tested her strength in her legs. A droid returned a half hour later with her blood and urine results. The medical officer raised her brow as she read the values.

"Colonel Comjanjer, how have you been feeling lately?" the officer asked.

"I've been feeling fine. Although the last two weeks I've been feeling tired," Comjanjer replied nonchalantly. The officer nodded and smiled at her. Comjanjer furrowed her brows, suspicious.

"I've got your answer for that. You're pregnant, Colonel," Comjanjer's mouth fell open.

"What?" Comjanjer stammered out.

"You're pregnant." Comjanjer just nodded, taking in the shock.

"How far along am I?"

"From the values in your blood, it looks like two months. We'll do an exam right now just to confirm," Comjanjer laid back on the exam table and the medical officer did her exam.

"Please, don't say anything to General Veers. I'll tell him tonight."

A half hour later, Comjanjer left the med bay with a datachip of the ultrasound. She headed to their quarters and stepped inside to change for duty. As she stepped from the refresher, her datapad chirped and she scrambled to read her message. She was going into battle. Comjanjer quickly donned her gray uniform and wrapped the ultrasound datachip in a box, placed it on his desk with a note and headed out the door with her armor in hand. Comjanjer sprinted to the hangar and put on her chest armor as she rode the lift down to the hangar. The doors bounced open as she took off running to where her men were lining up. Veers, Ryche, General Nevar and Dritx were wearing their armor and Comjanjer came into the hangar and skidded to a stop next to Veers. Veers looked over at her amused.

"Colonel Comjanjer," General Nevar addressed her smoothly. Comjanjer respectfully bowed her head. "You'll be coming with me." Comjanjer eyed him suspiciously as Veers glanced at Nevar.

"General Nevar, I don't need to be babysat," Comjanjer muttered. Ryche shook his head at Nevar.

"Colonel Comjanjer is very capable of commanding walkers, Nevar. She doesn't need to be observed." Veers stated icily.

"Well, Max, my men don't _feel _comfortable with your wife's judgments. She takes lots of unnecessary risks with her troops. I'm not allowing that to happen with mine." Nevar retorted back. Comjanjer balled her hands into fists at the sheer audacity. Veers' anger flared as he stepped closer to Nevar, lowering his voice to him.

"Colonel Comjanjer is a damn good commander! My men will serve her, with no questions asked!" Veers hissed. Ryche stifled a laugh as Nevar glared at Veers, in red faced embarrassment.

"We'll see, Veers," Nevar turned away and headed to Blizzard 2. Comjanjer sighed as Veers pulled her off to the side of the observation platform.

"Keep on guard around him. He's incompetent. I'm not telling you to undermine him; but I want you to take command if he starts becoming _ineffective_." Comjanjer nodded. Veers studied her, something wasn't right. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not pleased with having my command questioned," Comjanjer replied.

"I know. We will get through this conflict and I'm going to motion for Nevar to be relieved of his command. He's a thorn in my side!" Veers gently touched her cheek with his hand, feeling her pale and clammy skin. "Celestina, you don't look well. You didn't look too good this morning either. Are you sure you're okay?" Comjanjer wanted to tell him about the baby, but she didn't know how he would react right now about it. She knew he wanted children, but he had been under a lot of stress lately and that he might feel differently now.

"I'm fine, Maximilian!" She snapped. Veers flinched.

"Can I at least have Stryk check you over?" Comjanjer just glared. "Fine."

Comjanjer turned and headed back to Ryche and Dritx. Veers followed behind her and called the commanders and troops together to brief on their plan of attack. Comjanjer stood near Veers as he started the briefing with a confident tone. Comjanjer listened intently to him, loving the sound of his voice. She knew that once she told him about their child, he would see to it that she would be retired. He would risk the anger of the Emperor to protect her and his child. His troops and his officer listened to him as if he were a god; they loved him.

"We will crush the rebel scum and this battle will mark the turning point in our war on terror. I'm sure a lot of you want to go home and be with your families, I know I do. This, gentlemen," he turned and smiled at Comjanjer, "and lady, will be our day to make that dream a reality. Be careful out there and long live the Empire!" Veers thrust his fist in the air.

"Long live the Empire!" all the troops shouted in unison. They all turned and loaded up in the transports and carriers.

Hoth was cold and unforgiving. Comjanjer put on her helmet as she stepped from the transport behind Veers and Ryche. The wind whipped around their legs as they trudged towards the walkers that were being raised to their behemoth heights. Veers turned to face Comjanjer, eyeing her, as she lowered her tinted goggles to fight the blinding snow. She had her battle hardened face set as she expertly stepped in the snow. They reached the walkers and Veers headed over to Blizzard 1 to inspect the metal beast. Comjanjer headed towards Blizzard 2 just after Nevar and stopped abruptly. Veers observed as she vomited several times in the snow. She heaved a little more before she fell to her knees and took a few deep breaths. Veers' steps crunched in the snow behind her as he made his way to her, concerned. She pulled on her chest armor neck line as he appeared at her side and handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her mouth.

"Celestina, you're not feeling good, are you?" Veers asked quietly as he squatted next to her as she remained on her knees in the cold ground. She looked at him, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm nervous," she muttered unconvincingly. Veers shook his head.

"You're not. I can always tell when you're lying. You've never be good at it!" Veers chastised her. She turned away from him suddenly as she vomited again. Veers grabbed the back of her armor and pulled her steadily back to prevent her from falling over into her stomach contents. She sat back on her heels and looked up at the dark clouds as she took a few breaths of the frosty air. She looked around their surroundings, making sure no one saw her moments of weakness. Veers wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She wiped her mouth again. He gazed at her stern faced as she warred with telling him the truth about her selfishness. "What's going on, Celestina?" He asked again a little irritated.

"I wanted to tell you tonight over dinner," Comjanjer murmured feeling nervous. She feared his reaction. He didn't need this distraction now, not before this battle that would change the outcome of future battles against the rebels. He still gazed at her with his steely eyes as his jaw firmly set.

"Tell me what, Celestina? Please, just tell me," Veers ordered, clearly annoyed at her evasiveness. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"You're going to be a father, again." Veers' hand gripped her shoulder hard as he glared at her, angry.

"What?" he barked. She flinched. She knew she messed up and bad. She feared that he would leave her because of her damnable pride.

"I'm pregnant, Maximilian. I'm sorry." Comjanjer casted her eyes down as tears filled them. She fought to control her emotions and was losing the battle as she sobbed into her gloved hands. Veers stood up and glared down at her and opened his mouth to say something before he closed it again. He hauled her up by the shoulder straps of her armor like a Corellian rag doll and grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. His hardened expression changed into surprise and relief.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked softly. His eyes gentle and searching her face for her emotion. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to…to distract you right now. I just found out this morning. You have been so stressed lately, with Zev's insolence and work that I didn't want to say anything until I knew how you felt about having another child." He released her arms and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her gently before he pulled back and smiled.

"I want you to tell me everything, Celestina. You're my wife and my number one priority. I wish you told me sooner so you weren't here. I'm going to worry about you until you step back on board that transport. This is your last conflict of your career!" Veers held her and smiled warmly. He kissed her excitedly and led her to Blizzard 2. "You'll be protected in Nevar's walker. He's paranoid and had his walker reinforced with extra durasteel in the hull." He pulled off his gloves and touched her tummy gently, just under her belt buckle, a grin spreading across his face. "How far along?"

"Two months," she replied breathless. She felt at ease as she enjoyed his excitement. Veers glanced at his chrono and reluctantly put his gloves on. He brushed her cheek with his knuckles and gazed into her bright eyes.

"I love you, Celestina. You've made me the happiest man in the galaxy! Thank you for this wonderful gift," he whispered. He kissed her passionately as the snow fell on them and swirled around their bodies. She withdrew and smiled.

"I love you, Maximilian, more than life itself," she murmured. She turned and started to load the walker as he slowly started his trudge back to his, with a grin set on his face. He was going to be a father again and he prayed to the stars that this child wasn't like Zev, a disrespectful young man that hated him for being a tough father. He let out a sigh as he entered the cockpit of his walker. Both pilots turned and greeted him as they continued to run through their pre-checklist.

Comjanjer was greeted by the pilots and she nodded acknowledging them. General Nevar was still overseeing the final route layout with Ryche when the pilot and co-pilot pulled off their helmets. Comjanjer smiled at them as they spoke.

"Ma'am, we will follow your lead. Nevar can't command a trained bantha to save his life. Just let us know what you would like and we'll handle it." Comjanjer nodded approvingly.

"Thank you. I've heard that he isn't commander 'material'." The pilots put their helmets back on as they completed their checklist. Comjanjer pulled her datapad and typed a message to Veers as Nevar walked into the cockpit. He glared at Comjanjer as she finished typing her message and looked at him, slightly taken aback. "General." She acknowledged his presence.

"Well, Colonel, if you're done texting, let's get going!" Nevar barked. Comjanjer glanced at him as she put her datapad away. She stood behind the pilot and flipped on her comlink. She heard the other commanders relaying their statuses to Veers. She heard a break in the transmissions as she keyed her comlink.

"This is Blizzard 2, we are ready," Comjanjer stated confidently.

"Copy that Valkyrie, happy hunting," Veers responded coolly.

"You too, sir," she smiled. Nevar shoved her and she glared at him. "What's your problem?"

Nevar sneered at her as he placed his hands on his hips. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Comjanjer gripped the pilot's seat back as Veers gave the order to charge. Blizzard 2 rocked forward as it lurched along the tundra.

"Figured what out, Nevar?" Comjanjer spat. The co-pilot chanced a sideways glance at the pilot and shook his head.

"You're really that stupid, aren't you? I didn't think Max liked them stupid!" Nevar laughed. Comjanjer just had it with him.

"I'm glad to know that I threaten you in some way." Nevar looked to the pilot.

"Head to the generators," Nevar turned his threatening gaze at Comjanjer. "I'm going to kill you and your beloved General! I'm going to be the Commander of the Ground Forces. Your greedy husband will be begging me not to harm a hair on your beautiful head as I shoot him dead! He's been in command far too long!" Comjanjer backed away from him as he drew his blaster on her. She backed into the bulkhead as he continued to advance on her.

"What do you want?" She muttered, anger filling her spirit. She would die first before she would be used against Veers.

Nevar smiled as he pinned her to the wall with the blaster pointed in between her armor and buckle. "Ryder was right! I want a sample of the General's delicate wife!" She reached for her blaster and drew. Comjanjer caught movement over his shoulder as the co-pilot jumped on Nevar, causing him to be momentarily distracted as Comjanjer kneed him in the crotch. Nevar dropped his blaster as he fell to his knees. Comjanjer kicked away his blaster, placing hers to his forehead. Nevar looked down the barrel of her blaster she stood over him.

"You are relieved of your duties, General Nevar!" Comjanjer glanced down at him cowering as she pulled the trigger, executing him in his own walker. His blood splattered all over the bulkhead and all over Comjanjer. The co-pilot looked at Nevar's body as he slumped over dead and bled out on the floor. She smiled as she wiped her blaster clean with Nevar's uniform top, then she holstered her weapon and stepped over Nevar's body to resume command. The pilot spoke.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I relayed a distress call to General Veers. We've recorded _everything_." Comjanjer nodded as she wiped Nevar's blood from her face. The pilot keyed his mic.

"Blizzard 2 to Blizzard 1," she listened as the static flowed.

"Go ahead, Blizzard 2," Veers' authoritative voice came over the walker's overhead speakers.

"General, be advised that Valkyrie is now in command."

"Well done, Colonel."

Comjanjer turned her attention back to the cockpit window as the snowspeeders made their strafing runs on the walkers.

"Watch their cables!" Comjanjer noticed the harpoon guns mounted on the back of the speeders. Her pilots fired as the speeders came back around the walkers again as the walkers lumbered on towards the generators.

General Veers smiled as he received confirmation that Comjanjer was in charge of Blizzard 2. He pulled his datapad as he glanced out of the viewport of the walker. He saw that she had sent him a message and that her pilot sent a distress call. Frowning, he opened the distress call and the holovid loaded up, showing Comjanjer and Nevar's forms materialize. The audio played as she ended her radio call in to him. Veers watched Nevar shove Comjanjer as she addressed him.

_"What's your problem?"_

_Nevar sneered at her as he placed his hands on his hips. "You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Comjanjer gripped the pilot's seat back._

_"Figured what out, Nevar?" Comjanjer spat._

_"You're really that stupid, aren't you? I didn't think Max liked them stupid!" Nevar laughed. _

_"I'm glad to know that I threaten you in some way." _

_Nevar looked to the pilot. "Head to the generators," Nevar then turned his threatening gaze at Comjanjer. "I'm going to kill you and your beloved General! I'm going to be the Commander of the Ground Forces. Your greedy husband will be begging me not to harm a hair on your beautiful head as I shoot him dead! He's been in command far too long!" Comjanjer backed away from him as he drew his blaster on her. She backed into the bulkhead as he continued to advance on her._ Veers' heart sank as anger flared in his eyes as he watched the exchange.

_"What do you want?" She muttered._

_Nevar pinned her to the wall with the blaster pointed in between her armor and buckle. "Ryder was right! I want a sample of the General's delicate wife!" She reached for her blaster and drew. The co-pilot jumped on Nevar, causing him to be momentarily distracted as Comjanjer kneed him in the crotch. Nevar dropped his blaster as he fell to his knees. Comjanjer kicked away his blaster, placing hers to his forehead. Nevar looked down the barrel of her blaster she stood over him._

_"You are relieved of your duties, General Nevar!" Comjanjer pulled the trigger, executing him._

_His blood splattered all over the bulkhead and all over Comjanjer as Nevar's body slumped over dead and bled out on the floor. She smiled as she wiped her blaster clean with Nevar's uniform top, then she holstered her weapon and stepped over Nevar's body to resume command._ The transmission ended. Veers angrily shut the datapad at seeing Comjanjer and his unborn child threatened. He was pleased that Comjanjer ridded the Army of a dewback's tick. Veers focused his battle-hardened eyes to the generators in the distance. He pulled the electrorangefinder down and mapped his course to them. He knew that this day would be the greatest in his career and one of the greatest days in his personal life. He was proud that Comjanjer was carrying his heir, because Zev proved to be a huge disappointment to him.

"The rebels got a cable on us!" Her pilot yelled as Comjanjer peered out of the viewport.

"Let's get him before he wraps around us completely!" Comjanjer commanded. She watched the monitors as the rebel pilot started to fly back towards the walker. She knew he was too low to shoot at. Her walker was going down and she needed to survive. She keyed her comlink.

"Valkyrie to Blizzard 1," she heard the ominous static respond. She kept her fear hidden as Veers' voice filled her earpiece.

"Valkyrie, go ahead with your traffic," Veers' replied worried. He knew her too well.

"Blizzard 1, be advised that the scum are using harpoon cables to bring us down. Blizzard 2 has been wrapped." Comjanjer felt the despair fill her heart at what she said. She might not ever see Veers again.

"Valkyrie, abandon your walker! Repeat, abandon your walker!" Veers demanded.

"Valkyrie copies!" Comjanjer flipped her comlink off as she opened the cockpit door and heard the mechanical groan.

Comjanjer felt the legs bind up as she ordered the pilots to leave. They ran out of the cockpit and into the main cargo hold looking for anything to grab on to. She saw metal rungs attached to the far bulkhead, closest to the rear of the walker. She felt the walker start to lunge forward as she yelled for the pilots to grab the rungs. She barely reached them as she held on for dear life as the walker started its fatal descent. The pilots screamed, while they fell backwards towards the cockpit as the walker hit the ground with a deafening crunch.

Veers heard the desperation in her voice as he ordered her to abandon the walker.

"General, we just lost Blizzard 2!" The pilot stated. Veers opened his datapad and pulled up the personnel trackers. Comjanjer was still alive but her pilot and co-pilot died along with Nevar. Veers pulled her status up and it showed that she wasn't wounded and that she was in good health. Veers shut his datapad and turned to look out the viewport seeing the rebels flee from the base and his walker approaching the generators.

She dangled from the rungs, looking down at the cockpit opening, and saw the pilots crushed inside of the mangled head. She frantically looked around the cargo hold for an exit and spied the egress hatch on the floor that deployed the troopers. She swung down, taking a blind chance and grabbed the hatch handle and yanked it open. Comjanjer pushed through the hatch and gaged her drop from the height she was at. She heard the triumphant yells of the rebels approaching the downed walker, when she jumped. She landed on her legs painfully as she rolled out of the drop. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted away from the walker, wanting to avoid capture. She heard a volley of fire from a passing snowspeeder causing her walker to explode. The explosion sent her flying through the air and landing face first into the snow. She stuck her head up, dazed, as she slowly got up and continued to run. She ran under a walker and covered her ears as it passed over her.

Comjanjer ran through the snow banks, trying to get back to the staging area. She barely survived the walker's fall and she narrowly escaped capture from swarming rebels approaching her walker as she headed out the hatch towards the coming walkers. Comjanjer was in flight mode. She had to save herself and her child from harm. Comjanjer trudged up a ridge and looked at her navigation, plotting the point, shivering in the howling wind and the snow fall. She turned back to the direction she had just come from and watched the walkers lumber on towards the generators. She knew she would die out here if she couldn't plot the staging area. Her navi couldn't plot because of the interference the Empire deployed against the rebels. She headed back towards the walkers as she pulled her blaster.

Comjanjer made it to the walkers that were deploying their snowtroopers as she joined them. The lieutenant acknowledged her as she watched Blizzard 1 shoot and destroy the generators. Yells of triumph were heard from the troopers as they continued to swarm the fiery remains of Echo Base.

"It's an honor, Colonel Comjanjer," the fresh-faced lieutenant beamed. She smiled briefly as she ran with her blaster in hand up the snow banks. She fired off rounds as she crested the bank, firing at the fleeing rebel troops. She heard a few screams as her rounds made contact with the fleeing scum. She ran along the trench as the snowtroopers fired into the remaining rebels. She turned and saw Blizzard 1 approaching her location and she called for twin cannon fire from the walker into the trench defenses.

"Valkyrie to Blizzard 1," Comjanjer spoke into her comlink.

"Valkyrie, go ahead," Veers' relieved voice answered. She smiled as she remained in front of the walker.

"Blizzard 1, I need all available firepower knocking out enemy turrets in the trench!" Comjanjer stated as she pointed out the targets.

"Valkyrie, I copy," Veers responded as the walker's cannons fired at her specified targets. She scanned the flaming debris and gave the walker an 'all clear' signal. "Valkyrie, get back to staging immediately. You're not a trooper!" Comjanjer rolled her eyes as she fired two shots at two retreating rebels.

"Blizzard 1, Valkyrie copies!" Comjanjer turned and started calling for a lift back towards staging.

"Blizzard 1 to Valkyrie," Veers hailed coldly. Comjanjer swallowed hard, she knew she would hear about it when she got back to staging.

"Yes, General?"

"I'm dropping the cable, we'll give you a ride back," Comjanjer snorted.

"Copy, I'll see you on board in a few." The walker slowed its pace as she saw the trooper egress hatch pop open and a looped cable descended towards the tundra. She walked under the walker as the cable reached her. She reached her hand for the cable as she heard the walker fire at a snowspeeder and the speeder, smoking, headed for the cockpit. She run from under the walker as she saw the speeder hit. She saw the cockpit debris raining into the snow around her as she fell to the floor. "No, Maximilian!" she screamed as the walker crashed towards the ground. She called for medi-evac as she clambered to her feet and started to climb up the cable into the egress hatch. She felt the stabbing pain of loss as she climbed the line; she had to stay focused until proven he was dead. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she reached the hatch and entered the main compartment. She reached into her leg pocket and pulled a glow rod and secured it under her armor's shoulder strap. Comjanjer gripped on to the same metal rungs that had saved her life, twenty minutes earlier, as she pulled the cable inside of the compartment to use as a way out.

"Maximilian!" she felt her heart skip a beat as she called. She heard nothing but eerie silence as she climbed down the cable towards the neck of the walker. Her feet touched the bulkhead and she walked along until she reached the walker's neck.

"Celestina…?" Veers groaned as she looked down into the neck. Veers laid on his back as his legs were crushed beneath a support beam. She gasped as she saw the damage. "Celestina? Are you okay?" She crawled down into the space where he lay wounded. She straddled the cockpit hatch, avoiding the beam that pinned his legs. She brushed his cheek with her hand.

"I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about," his eyes fluttered open as he looked at her dazed.

"I can't feel my legs," he whispered. Comjanjer fought back tears, she was scared that she would soon be without him because of his injures. "How's my child?" She smiled at him sadly.

"The baby's fine, but it needs you," her words failed her. Veers smiled in pain as he reached for her abdomen. She felt his hand touch her and she leaned closer to him. She studied his pain filled eyes as he savored the contact. "I love you, Maximilian," she murmured.

"I'm going to be there for you and the baby. I love you more than life itself," Veers replied quietly as he closed his eyes, exhausted and possibly bleeding out internally. She called for an update on the medi-evac as he faded in and out of consciousness. "Valkyrie to Command," Comjanjer stated calmly.

"Valkyrie, go with your traffic," the comm officer replied.

"Command, be advised that I have General Veers trapped in Blizzard 1 and his fading in and out of consciousness! What's the ETA of the medi-evac?" Comjanjer yelled into the comlink. The comm officer responded a few seconds later.

"Valkyrie, Med-team 1 is in bound to your location and should be there in two."

"Command, copy. Valkyrie out," Comjanjer clicked off her comlink and felt Veers' neck for a pulse. His pulse was weak and irregular. She pulled off her gloves and felt his skin vitals; he was pale and clammy. Panic started to set in as she tried to keep him awake. She heard a metallic clink against the underbelly of the beast.

"Colonel Comjanjer?" a voice called above her head as she looked up to the egress hatch. She saw Stryk looking around the main compartment through the hatch opening.

"I'm down here, Sarge!" She held her hand up as Stryk scanned the area and smiled when he saw her. "The General is pinned under a support beam and he needs to be cut out and quickly! I think he's bleeding out!" Stryk nodded as he disappeared and called to the troopers on the ground. A few seconds later her reappeared and tossed down a flame-retardant tarp. She looked at it and glanced up at Stryk questioning.

"Ma'am, wrap that around you and the General to keep from being burned when we cut into the walker. What side is he pinned on?"

"Pilot side." Stryk nodded and waited as he watched Comjanjer snuggle up to Veers, straddling the beam and covered them up with the tarp. Stryk issued the extrication order and Comjanjer felt Veers breath on her cheek as he remained still. She kissed his lips gently, knowing that he might not make it. She flinched at the loud crunch against the hull. She held him tight, while the saw and the spreaders hydraulics whined against the durasteel. She heard the tools stop and felt the rush of the frigid outside air enter her space. Stryk pulled off the tarp gently and she shivered, losing her warm cocoon. Stryk helped her out and quickly grabbed his bag and ordered for the spreaders to be brought in.

Cryax placed a blanket around her shoulders as she stared at the makeshift opening for Veers.

"Colonel, let me assess you," Cryax called to her, bringing her attention back to her spot on the tundra. "I heard you were the only survivor in Blizzard 2's crash." Comjanjer nodded as the spreader growled to life. Cryax led her to the ambulance and helped her up and into the back. She sat on the bench seat as Cryax removed her chest armor and she unbuttoned her uniform top. She pulled her arm out of the sleeve and Cryax took her blood pressure and her other vitals. She stared out at the blinding snow, waiting for Veers to run over to her and hold her unharmed.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Cryax called softly as she turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you had any pain or discomfort anywhere." Comjanjer shook her head.

"What's taking so long?" she asked. Cryax bit his lip.

"I don't know, ma'am," Cryax responded finally. Comjanjer put her arm through the sleeve of her jacket and buttoned it up absentmindedly. Cryax handed Comjanjer her armor and she put it on quickly. She wanted to be waiting for him by the makeshift hole.

"Thanks, Sergeant," Comjanjer jumped out of the ambulance and quickened her step to the walker. The tools were silent again as she poked her head into the hole and glanced around the damaged area. Stryk was starting bilateral IVs in Veers arms as she helped to hold the bags up. "How's he doing?" Comjanjer's voice wavered, fearing the worst. Stryk looked up at her and shook his head.

"It's hard to say. The General's pressure is holding and we are going to need to move quickly when we free his legs," Stryk read her eyes, seeing the fear in them. "I will do everything in my power to keep him alive, Colonel." Comjanjer nodded as she shut her eyes and a few tears fell. Stryk patted her on her shoulder before turning away and preparing to move Veers. Comjanjer moved back and continued to hold the IV bags as Stryk sounded the count.

"One…two…three!" Stryk lifted the beam off of Veers' legs and grabbed his torso as a trooper lifted his injured legs carefully. Comjanjer backed out of the hole and waited for Stryk to emerge. Veers let out a groan as the cold wind hit him and Comjanjer grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around him. They carried him to the ambulance as Comjanjer jumped into the back and hung the bags.

Comjanjer had rung water out of the cloth before placing it on Veers' forehead as he lay asleep in med bay. She sat by him, waiting for him to wake up from surgery; the doctors couldn't save the extremities from his knees down. He had been in med bay for three days and he was going to recover fully, with the exception of the loss of his legs. She kissed him on the cheek, feeling his elevated temperature. She gazed sullenly at her wounded husband, worry spreading on her face, thinking about his reaction to the loss of his lower legs.

"Colonel?" a voice called from the doorway of his room. Comjanjer turned and looked at the young officer.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Comjanjer replied quietly. The lieutenant stepped over to her and saluted stiffly. Comjanjer waved it off; she was in no mood for formalities.

"Colonel, I have a message for General Veers, but seeing that he's not able to receive it, I'm going to give you the datachip," the lieutenant handed her the chip and she glanced down at it before setting her piercing gaze at him.

"Who is it from?"

"A Zevulon Veers, ma'am," the lieutenant remained rigid as Comjanjer's eyes went wide in utter disbelief.

"Did he say what it was regarding?" Comjanjer hid her shock from the officer.

"No, ma'am, he didn't. He said to wish General Veers luck." Comjanjer nodded and dismissed the officer from her sight. Veers was going to be angry that Zev bothered to contact him after their falling out a few weeks before the Battle of Hoth. Comjanjer placed the chip in her breast pocket of her uniform as she continued her watch over Veers. She smiled sadly, running her fingertips threw his few days' worth of facial stubble. She had never seen his stubble before. He liked being clean shaven in accordance to the grooming standards of the armed forces. She laughed quietly at the thought of him not being within standards. That wasn't Veers. She got up, stretched and resumed sitting in the chair by his bed as she held hand. She kissed his hand gently as she rested her arms on the bedside and lay her head down on them.

Veers startled awake as he felt a sharp, burning pain in his legs. He reached down quickly and felt his legs stop just below his knees. He looked around the dimly-lit room, unsure of his surroundings as he heard light snoring beside him. He saw Comjanjer asleep bedside and he reached over and touched her cheek gently with his hand, confirming her actual presences beside him. He remembered Blizzard 2 crashing to the frozen earth after he ordered her to flee. She stirred awake and he withdrew his hand, upset that he woke her up. "I'm sorry for waking you, Celestina," Veers murmured as she yawned and stretched.

"Maximilian! How are you feeling?" Comjanjer stood and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I feel like hell," he replied hoarsely. Comjanjer smiled relieved as she sat on the bed next to him. "What happened to me?" he asked distantly. She reached for his hand and he turned his palm up for her. She sighed nervously.

"Do you remember what happened on Hoth?" Veers studied her as he thought back to that frozen hell.

"I remember you telling me you were pregnant and you killing Nevar!" His voice rose at the painful thought of Nevar threatening her with his blaster. Comjanjer squeezed his hand soothingly as she prompted him to go on. "I remember telling you to abandon Blizzard 2 and I was going to give you a ride home," his brow furrowed. "I remember that scum pilot crashing the speeder into my cockpit and crashing. My legs!" Veers grabbed the sheet in his balled up fists as anguish spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, Maximilian. The doctors did everything they possibly could to try and save them," she replied sadly. Veers continued to release and ball his fist trying to comprehend his loss. "I know this must be hard to understand, right now, but at least your alive and going to be here for your child," she gingerly touched his cheek as he fixed his icy gray stare at the wall.

"Our child will think of me as a monster! And my wife won't want to lay with me now!" Veers vehemently spat as she gaped at him taken aback at his outburst. The doctors had warned her that he would have anger at his loss. He withdrew away from her as horror spread across her features.

"No, Maximilian! Our child will think of its father as a war hero and the greatest man that ever lived," Veers turned his cold eyes at her doubtful. She smiled warmly at him, trying to thaw his frigid gaze. "Your wife is thanking the stars that you are alive and well. I know she is totally thankful to have her sexy husband here so she can be with him, night after night!" She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Veers remained still before he slowly wrapped his arms around her and commandingly returned her kiss. She shed a few silent tears as he continued to kiss her. She felt grateful that she was able to hold him and not burying him. Veers pulled away from her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"You still love me?" Veers asked, needing her affirmation.

"I love you more than life itself, Maximilian. I'm truly lucky to have you in my life," Comjanjer gazed into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Celestina. But you deserve a man that is-" she cut him off.

"I only want you, Maximilian!" Comjanjer struggled to maintain her emotions as he watched the hurt and grief fill her eyes. He touched her cheek, pleased that she wasn't revolted by his disfigurement. "I love you and only you," she whispered as she relished his touch.

"And I love you and only you, too," he murmured as he smiled and touched her tummy.

"You received a chip from Zev this morning. I didn't look at it," Veers eyed her curiously as she fished into her pocket and handed Veers the datachip. He reached for his datapad as she stood to leave. "I'll give you some privacy," she kissed his forehead. Veers grabbed her hand.

"Stay, please," he said quietly. She nodded and closed the door to the room before sitting back down. Veers popped the chip in and Zev's image quickly materialized as Comjanjer grabbed his hand. Zev stood tall and proud, keeping his arms to his sides, smiling broadly, as Veers studied his son, stern faced. Comjanjer watched the happy image of Zev, trying to place what was wrong with the picture. A happy Zev was something she'd never seen.

"Good day, sir. I wish you a full and speedy recovery. I regret to inform you, General that I have gone AWOL from COMPNOR and defected to the Alliance. I believe in the Alliance, and what they fight for. I know you're disowning me as I speak, but I felt that you had done that years ago. I'm sorry if you thought I would carry on in your foot steps as a professional Imperial Officer, but I don't see the Empire through rose-colored blast shields as you do, father. I see the truth. What the Empire stands for is immoral, vile and evil. I've never felt your love and I never thought you had my interests at heart, just yours and your career. But I'm glad that you found someone just as imperially driven in her career as you are. Celestina is the only person that is just like you, father! I hope for your sake that she doesn't leave you because you can't perform your duties now that you're a cripple." Comjanjer looked up at Veers, his jaw clenching in anger. "If she stays with you, she will provide you an heir that you will mold into the ideal soldier. I'm sorry that it had to be this way and I know your career will suffer from it, but you failed me. You wouldn't listen to me and this is what happens, father. Write me off as dead and move on." The transmission ended and Zev's image faded away quickly. Veers pulled the chip from his datapad and crushed it in his fist. Comjanjer looked at him shocked.

"Maximilian, I wouldn't leave you!" Veers glanced at her.

"I know you wouldn't, Celestina," he whispered. Veers laid back on the pillows and covered his face with his arms. "Damn it, Zev! I've risked my career, covering his insubordination offenses with COMPNOR and he runs off with the scum!"

"I'm sorry," Comjanjer replied at a loss for words.

"He's dead to me! Damn it!" Veers barked as he punched his tray, sending his pitcher of water flying through the air and spilling all over the floor. Comjanjer just sat still as she instinctively touched her baby bump. Veers balled his fists as he cursed his son, venting his anger as he spoke. A few minutes later, a human corpsman entered the room, carrying Veers' cybernetics. Comjanjer stood and stepped out of the room, leaving Veers and the corpsman alone.

Comjanjer helped Veers walk down the corridor, getting him use to the cybernetics. He remained quiet as he uncomfortably took steps down the corridor towards the lifts. Comjanjer studied his stern features as he fixed his icy gaze at the far bulkhead, "you're doing well, Maximilian," she murmured encouragingly. Veers smiled weakly as he continued to stare forward. Comjanjer held his property that was in his uniform that day on Hoth as he reached to press the button to call the lift. The doors popped open as Comjanjer stepped inside followed by Veers.

"I don't like the prosthetics," Veers muttered off-handedly. Comjanjer gingerly touched his arm, standing next to him as the lift traveled up to their quarters. The lift bounced to a stop as the doors flew open. Comjanjer grabbed his hand and walked down the corridor towards their quarters.

A few hours later, Veers headed to the command deck, summoned by Vader. Veers had showered and shaved and felt considerably better about his situation. He and Comjanjer reviewed the ultrasound and planned her retirement from the Army. Comjanjer laid down as he was notified by comlink to report to the bridge. Veers felt the heightened senses of his synthetic tissues as he walked and worried less about his missing legs. He marched up to Vader and saluted.

"My Lord," Veers addressed him. Vader faced him and returned his salute.

"General Veers, how are the cybernetics working for you?" Veers smirked.

"They'll do, My Lord."

"It takes a while to get use too, General. Come, let's retire to my meditation chamber," Vader spun on his heel and walked off the bridge with Veers following behind him.

Vader seated himself into the meditation chamber as Veers stood outside watching the Dark Lord curious. When Vader turned to face him, Veers straightened up. "So, General, I heard that your son defected to the Alliance." Veers' chest fell noticeably.

"Yes, My Lord, he did. I found out a few hours ago while I was in med bay. He's dead to me." Veers felt his anger rising at the thought of Zev dishonoring the Veers name. Vader tilted his head to the side, intrigued with the General's anger.

"I sense that Zev has always been a defiant young man." Veers nodded at Vader's accurate assessment. "You've risked a lot to uphold your son's honor."

"I have, My Lord. I've used my influence to cover a few of his indiscretions. But I no longer call him 'son'."

"I sense that, General Veers. As far as I'm concerned, your career won't suffer from his defection. Tell me, what you do plan to do with Colonel Comjanjer and the child she carries?" Veers stiffened as he kept his facial features neutral. Vader kept his masked gaze at Veers.

"She will be retiring. I want her to be safe and I want my child to be raised as a soldier of the Empire," Veers replied.

"The Emperor won't allow her too, you know that, General," Veers let out a sigh as he shifted his stance. "Colonel Comjanjer will be placed on light duty by me so she cannot be deployed."

"Yes, My Lord," Veers kept his disappointment from Vader.

"Once your son is born, General, I will have the Colonel retired to Imperial Center and she will be out of harm's way." Veers smiled pleased with what he heard.

"A son, My Lord?" Veers stammered. Vader studied Veers.

"Yes, General Veers, a son. I have foreseen it through the Force. He will be a great warrior," Veers' chest swelled with pride as Vader spoke about his child. Vader turned away from Veers. "You are dismissed, General," with that, Vader sealed up his meditation chamber and Veers bowed stiffly before leaving.

Veers gazed down at his son, a smile spreading across his lips, as he cradled the newborn in his arms. Comjanjer peered up at her silent husband, watching the scene before her, exhausted. Fourteen hours of labor, took its toll on her, as she laid back on the pillows. She was grateful that Vader had sent her home a week ago with Veers. Veers was pleased that she had been retired at Vader's request, to be able to stay home as a General's wife. Veers ran his finger down the tiny foot of his son, studying him. He turned and faced her, leaned down and kissed her gently as he sat on the edge of their bed. "I love you. What are we going to call him, Celestina?" Veers asked excitedly. She smiled at him.

"Maximilian Veers," she whispered. Veers gazed at her. "He will be great man, like his father," she added. Veers kissed his son's forehead.

"I love you, Maximilian. You will be a great soldier like your mother and father," Veers murmured.

***Long live the Empire!***


End file.
